


Duraal Dez ! Maudit Destin !

by Zokwani



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokwani/pseuds/Zokwani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Être Enfant de Dragon a ses avantages: le pouvoir de réduire un mammouth en poussière, le respect aveugle des habitants de Bordeciel, des réductions dans les échoppes… Mais toute médaille a son revers, et cette jeune Brétonne ne le sait que trop bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Des rochers gelés, trappes naturelles ne demandant qu'à saisir le pied du randonneur imprudent, dévalaient la montagne dans une avalanche figée. Observant le gouffre, une jeune Brétonne s'interrogeait sur la pertinence de son trajet. Éviter les routes lui avait paru judicieux, mais les dénivelés aléatoires de Bordeciel rendaient ardu l'itinéraire qu'elle s'était composé. Soupirant, elle rebroussa chemin en sortant sa carte. Le plus rapide moyen d'atteindre Faillaise était certainement Helgen, suivi d'une séance supplémentaire d'alpinisme. La jeune fille grogna en pensant aux heures d'escalade qui l'attendaient encore et rangea sa carte dans une humeur toute aussi maussade.  
À peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'un second grognement, celui d'un animal sauvage, se répercuta sur les parois rocheuses. Elle se figea. Une seule créature, à sa connaissance, produisait ce cri rauque, augure de douleurs intenses. Tournant la tête de quelques menus degrés, elle croisa les orbes sombres, agressives, qui servaient d'yeux à un ours brun. Ses griffes noires jetées en avant, il attaqua sa proie sans attendre. La victime paniqua comme jamais. De gauche et de droite s'élevaient des murs pierreux, et à l'arrière l'attendait une chute vertigineuse. Pas d'échappatoire.  
Elle dégaina son arc, arma une flèche et perça l'épaule de la bête, mais sans résultat. L'animal ne ralentit pas, bien au contraire; enragé par sa blessure, son ardeur doubla, et les chances de survie se faisaient moindres. Entre mourir déchiquetée par un féroce prédateur et peut-être sortir vivante d'un duel contre la montagne, la réflexion ne trouvait pas sa place. La Brétonne se tourna vers le gouffre, déglutit avec peine et, alarmée par le galop massif qui se rapprochait bien trop vite, se laissa glisser dans le vide. Ses mains s'écorchaient sur les aspérités de la colline, ses chaussures se trouaient, mais sa chute restait contrôlée. Un peu. Soudainement, un roc plus imposant que les autres la freina pour de bon à seulement quelques mètres du sol. Tremblante, elle adopta une position tenable et examina ses paumes sanguinolentes, soufflant dessus en serrant les dents.  
Si elle devait, une fois dans sa vie, donner raison à son père, cela concernerait son apprentissage des sorts de guérison. Toute son enfance durant, les plaines, les montagnes, les forêts lui avaient parues plus attirantes que toutes les bibliothèques du monde - au malheur de sa famille - et bien qu'elle ne regrette pas cette attitude, le manque de connaissances en magie de soin demeurait un handicap lors des longs voyages en solitaire. Pour le reste, son arc restait à portée de main. Une flèche bien placée réglait beaucoup de problèmes en ces temps troublés, et si ça ne suffisait pas, une dague dissimulée s'occupait des désagréments restants. À l'exception des ours.  
Des voix autoritaires interrompirent ses réflexions. Une dispute s'était élevée dans un bosquet peu éloigné, et c'est alors que la jeune fille remarqua le groupe de soldats impériaux, retranché dans les fourrés, et qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais vus sans cette altercation. Le différend ne concernait que broutilles et le supérieur des deux militaires énervés eut tôt fait de les calmer. Du moins, c'est ce que l'espionne improvisée comprit depuis son perchoir. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne la virent, ni ne l'entendirent, leur attention se dirigeant vers la route, dans une direction opposée à la sienne. Les renseignements qu'elle avait récoltés sur Bordeciel avant d'y mettre pied ne présageaient que peu de bonnes choses s'ils la trouvaient, à commencer par la réputation xénophobe des nordiques. Nul doute possible, une jeune Brétonne en cavale, affublée de vêtements tout aussi brétons, aux abords de la frontière pour ne rien arranger, éveillerait les soupçons. L'idée de croupir en prison, ou pire, d'être réexpédiée chez elle, lui arrachèrent un spasme nerveux.  
Elle inspecta hâtivement les alentours, à la recherche d'une sortie de secours, et aperçut un petit attroupement de chevaux, trois ou quatre, invisibles depuis la route, à peine décelables depuis son caillou salvateur. Ils appartenaient, à l'évidence, aux soldats, qui avaient jugé inutile de laisser un garde près des montures. Comme des chasseurs s'apprêtant à abattre une harde de biches, ces hommes allaient embusquer des gens que la Brétonne ne connaissait pas, et pour être honnête, rien ne l'intéressait moins que le sort de ces bandits ou renégats ou autres criminels qui étaient sur le point de se faire piéger. L'occasion de voler un cheval ne se présentait que rarement sur les routes, et les écuries des grandes villes disposaient d'une sécurité trop performante pour tenter le larcin. Dès que les soldats se jetteraient sur l'ennemi, elle profiterait de la bataille pour rejoindre la terre ferme discrètement et accomplir son méfait en toute impunité.  
Il ne restait qu'à attendre. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle attendit. Sa seule distraction, ayant omis d'emporter de la lecture, résidait en l'impatience vrombissante des soldats en contrebas. Elle en voyait certains serrer les cuisses, d'autres piquer du nez, d'autres encore attarder leurs yeux sur les nuages éparses. C'est alors qu'un frisson parcourut la troupe armée; l'ennemi était en vue. Ils saisirent leurs épées, arcs et boucliers, réajustèrent leurs casques et se mirent en position. La voleuse les imita, se préparant à quitter les hauteurs pour la sécurité des buissons, mais se laissa distraire par la cible des impériaux. En fait de bandits, ils s'agissait d'une escorte, avec à sa tête un homme droit, un homme qui exhalait le pouvoir, et qui rappelait sensiblement à la jeune fille les nobles de Hauteroche, avec leurs airs de dominants, leurs moues suffisantes et leurs rictus hautains. Une grosse différence subsistait toutefois entre ces gens et cet homme-là: le respect qu'il imposait n'usait d'aucun artifice, autour de lui planait une atmosphère naturellement chargée d'autorité, à vous rendre mal-à-l'aise.  
Au grand dam de la Brétonne, l'homme leva les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, et bien que plusieurs dizaines de mètres les séparent, elle eut l'impression qu'il la découpait du regard, qu'il lui ouvrait la tête et devinait chacune de ses pensées. Elle détestait ça. Paradoxalement, la culpabilité étreignait sa gorge avec de plus en plus de fermeté. Malgré ses envies de liberté, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine, et observer tous ces hommes s'en aller à l'abattoir l'horripilait. Il l'avait vue de toute manière, autant en faire bon usage. Elle se redressa, tentant, avec de grands gestes, d'indiquer aux proies que le danger se trouvait juste devant. L'homme, surpris par cette vive réaction, immobilisa son cheval, incitant ses subordonnés à faire de même. Ceux-ci remarquèrent presque aussitôt les mouvements effrénés de leur bienfaitrice, malheureusement les impériaux suivirent la tendance et, un à un, ils se retournèrent, les yeux en l'air. Comprenant la situation, la jeune fille abandonna toute prudence et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons:  
"Ils vous tendent une embuscade !"  
La réponse n'attendit pas, une flèche impériale se brisa contre la roche, manquant de faire basculer l'imprudente. Les hostilités s'engagèrent entre les deux troupes, mais malgré leur piège saboté, les impériaux détenaient l'avantage du nombre. Pas une minute à perdre, la fuyarde glissa le long de la paroi et s'élança avec vélocité à l'assaut des chevaux. Elle étouffa une exclamation en n'en découvrant plus qu'un accroché au tronc. À côté du destrier, un nordique encrassé, une dague à la main, s'apprêtait à monter la bête. Pas question ! La voleuse le renversa d'un coup d'arc et se jeta sur la monture, mais son opposant n'abandonna pas ainsi. Il la saisit, la tira à bas de la selle et le pugilat commença. Il s'avéra fort inégal, le nordique la dépassant autant en poids qu'en hauteur, mais s'interrompit prestement lorsqu'un mur d'épées les encercla, tout érigé par des soldats impériaux, esquintés, mais visiblement victorieux.  
Les prisonniers étaient peu nombreux, trois charrettes suffisaient à tous les transporter. Dépouillée de tout, de son arc, sa dague, son argent, ses vêtements, et juste affublée d'une bête toile de jute qui n'assurait aucun réconfort face au vent du nord, la malchanceuse grognait des insultes pour couvrir les claquements de ses dents. En face d'elle, deux personnes: le voleur qui avait réduit ses chances de fuite à néant, et un des soldats vaincus. À sa droite, elle essayait de ne pas trop regarder. Cet homme-là, bâillonné pour une raison qui lui échappait, la dévisageait intensément. Pour dissimuler son embarras, elle déversa son mécontentement sur le voleur:  
"C'était quoi cette idée de chasser les chevaux ! À quoi bon perdre du temps quand il suffit d'en choper un et de se barrer !  
\- Réfléchis, Brétonne ! Sans leurs chevaux, pas moyen de me rattraper ! C'est de ta faute si ça a foiré !  
\- Aucun de nous deux serait là si t'avais pas été aussi con, face de ragnard !"  
Un officier les pacifia d'une lourde menace et continua son avancée. Tentant de calmer l'atmosphère, le soldat devant elle entama une conversation:  
"Même si ça n'a pas changé grand-chose au dénouement final, merci de nous avoir avertis, au moins nous avons pu combattre à la loyale, plus ou moins. Au fait, je m'appelle Ralof".  
Elle lui décocha un sourire las, mais réajusta vite son expression morose. Les yeux perçants de cet homme-là n'en finissaient pas de l'agacer. Même avec ses mains restreintes derrière son dos courbé, même avec sa voix emprisonnée derrière un tissu crasseux, même avec le large hématome qui se développait sous son œil gauche, il l'impressionnait presque autant qu'un ours. Presque.  
"C'est qui lui ?" Grogna-t-elle en désignant le concerné.  
Ralof se renfrogna, visiblement vexé par cette nonchalance. Inspirant ptofondément, il se redressa, bomba le torse et déclara fièrement:  
"Vous vous trouvez devant Ulfric Sombrage, jarl de Vendeaume et véritable Haut-Roi de Bordeciel !"  
Il avait élevé la voix en disant ces derniers mots, comme pour défier les impériaux. Le voleur, lui, sembla tout à coup s'agiter, tricotant l'air entre ses doigts.  
"Vous avez dit… Ulfric Sombrage ? Le chef de la rébellion ?"  
Son timbre grinçait, ses mots se perdaient dans les aigus.  
"Mais alors… S'ils vous ont attrapés… Ils nous emmènent… Par les Divins !"  
Il se terra dans un mutisme terrifié, ce qui ne fit rien pour rassurer la Brétonne. Emprisonnée, elle se serait évadée d'une manière ou d'une autre, exportée, elle serait repartie sur les routes, mais le but des impériaux semblait plus radical que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Des remparts apparurent entre les arbres.  
"Ah, Helgen, souffla Ralof, j'y ai courtisé une fille, autrefois. Je me demande si Vilod met encore des genièvres dans son hydromel."  
La Brétonne frissonna devant cette apparente insouciance. Comment pouvait-il penser à cela alors qu'on les menait vers… vers… Ses joues perdirent leur teinte. Elle qui voulait atteindre Helgen, voilà qu'elle y entamait son dernier voyage.  
Une fois le centre de la ville atteint, les prisonniers furent déchargés. Un Impérial récitait une liste de noms, attendant que les personnes appelées s'avancent. Rien d'inattendu ne se produisit, jusqu'à ce que…  
"Lokir de Rorikbourg".  
Le voleur se recroquevilla.  
"Non. Non ! Nous ne sommes pas avec eux ! Pas des rebelles ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne m'aurez pas !"  
Il s'élança, l'œil fou et la jambe légère, mais les archers eurent tôt fait d'abréger son calvaire. L'esprit embrumé par cette scène macabre, la prisonnière n'entendit pas tout de suite l'impérial qui la hélait.  
"Vous n'êtes pas sur la liste, comment vous appelez-vous ?  
\- Euh… Je… "  
Il fallait leur donner un pseudonyme. Pas question de divulguer le nom dont ses parents l'avaient fagotée. Elle n'était pas cette personne et mourir sous leur bannière ne l'enchantait guère. Elle se rappela le surnom qu'elle avait inventé des années auparavant, celui que ses amis - des chasseurs que ses parents méprisaient - utilisaient en riant. Elle se rappelait leurs questions. Pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas sa famille ? Son père était respecté, pourquoi refusait-elle de reconnaître leur lien ? Elle n'aimait guère répondre à cela, parce que la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Elle n'était pas la fille de Roderic Riscel, du moins pas celle qu'il désirait forger à coups de magie et d'érudition. Fixant son regard dans celui de l'impérial, elle déclara d'une voix assurée:  
"Mon nom est Siltafiir Viingnu"


	2. Dovahro Dinok ! La Mort du Dragon

Une tête venait de rouler. Deux morts en moins de dix minutes.  
"Maintenant, la Brétonne !"  
Et voilà que son tour venait. Elle aurait dû le savoir. Lenclume aurait été un choix tellement plus sensé, ou Cyrodiil, ou même Elsweyr. Mais non. Connaissant l'aversion de son père pour la province de Bordeciel, il avait fallu qu'elle s'infiltre dans la région la plus inhospitalière de Tamriel.  
Un écho étrange envahit alors le ciel, une voix d'un autre monde attirant tous les yeux vers la cime des montagnes. La condamnée tendit l'oreille, étrangement intriguée. Il lui avait semblé connaître cette voix d'outre-ciel. Le capitaine ne se démonta pas pour si peu et insista:  
"J'ai dit: au suivant !"  
La prisonnière se résigna, traina la patte jusqu'au billot, puis s'agenouilla. La joue appuyée sur la tache sanglante du premier condamné, elle observa la hache se soulever, puis le souffle vaporeux du bourreau qui transperçait sa cagoule noire, presque aussi noire que le dragon qui venait de surgir au détour d'un pic enneigé.  
Le dragon.  
Dragon…  
La peur de la mort altérait les esprits de manière effrayante, car cette hallucination semblait véritablement réelle. Les dragons n'existaient pas. Des légendes, rien de plus.  
À ceci près que cette légende-là fit basculer le bourreau lorsque sa masse s'abattit sur la tour de guet. Le monstre découvrit ses dents gigantesques et hurla, secouant ciel et terre par seul le pouvoir de son cri. Le dénommé Ralof attrapa le col de Siltafiir et la jeta sur ses pieds, l'extirpant de la torpeur terrifiée qui l'avait étreinte. À nouveau en contact avec la réalité, elle ne réfléchit plus et se rua vers une tour quelques mètres plus loin dans laquelle s'abritaient déjà plusieurs soldats, tous des rebelles. Celui qui l'avait redressée entra en dernier et referma prestement la porte, s'y adossant en respirant lourdement. Aucun ne pipait mot, trop attentifs aux exclamations terrifiées des villageois et au souffle destructeur de la créature.  
Quand soudain l'édifice trembla et tout un mur s'effondra. Les fondations crissèrent de douleur, mais la tour encaissa le choc. Dans la brèche, une gueule colossale. Un flot ardent se déversa dans la pièce, chauffant les têtes, achevant un homme, puis le monstre volant s'éloigna, déployant ses ailes dans une tornade fracassante.  
"La porte est bloquée ! S'énerva Ralof. Il faut sortir par ce trou qu'a fait le dragon avant que toute la tour ne s'effondre !"  
On ne lui répéta pas la consigne; Siltafiir sautait déjà dans l'immeuble adjacent, désirant quitter cette ville aussi vite que possible et ne plus jamais entendre parler de dragons.  
Elle courut, courut, sauta derrière les restes d'une maison pour esquiver un rugissement embrasé, reprit sa course, et se trouva devant une impasse. Ou peut-être pas. Deux bâtiments subsistaient, accolés l'un à l'autre. Le tout était de savoir lequel s'effondrerait en dernier sous les assauts répétés de l'horreur volante. Avant qu'elle ne se décide, deux têtes familières s'échappèrent des volutes de fumées qui recouvraient maintenant Helgen; Ralof, et le garde qui avait fait l'appel des prisonniers juste avant l'exécution, avaient survécu.  
"Lâche l'affaire, Hadvar ! On s'enfuit, que tu le veuilles ou non, et je te conseille d'en faire autant si tu veux pas cramer ta jupette impériale !"  
Remarquant la Brétonne il lui fit signe de le suivre par l'une des portes, prenant ledit Hadvar de vitesse. Pas besoin d'hésiter.

**xxx**

"Pas fâché d'être débarrassé de ce monstre…"  
Siltafiir acquiesça. Leurs péripéties dans les sous-sols d'Helgen resteraient gravées dans sa mémoire pour de longues années. Ralof proposa de rejoindre Rivebois, un minuscule village où ils trouveraient lit et couvert. La fuyarde accepta immédiatement l'offre. En chemin, il lui résuma la situation politique du pays et l'importance d'Ulfric dans le conflit qui opposait l'Empire aux sombrages. En échange de quoi, il la questionna sur les raisons de sa présence.  
"Les histoires de Hauteroche te paraîtraient futiles, surtout en ces temps de guerre. Là-bas, plus que l'arc ou l'épée, on se sert d'or et d'assassins. C'est la même chose que partout ailleurs, mais en plus raffiné.  
\- Ce qui n'explique pas ta venue.  
\- Encore des broutilles. Disons que mon père et moi n'avions pas la même perception de la magie. Notre famille est supposée être puissante dans les arts des arcanes, et moi je suis incapable de produire une étincelle. Comme je le disais: rien de très intéressant.  
\- Mais tu sais te servir d'un arc, ces impériaux n'ont pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur tombait dessus."  
Ces paroles arrachèrent à la jeune fille son premier vrai sourire depuis des jours.  
"Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour empêcher leurs épées de te fendre le crâne."  
Elle évita un coup de poing vengeur et, sur ces mots, ils atteignirent Rivebois. La sœur du sombrage, Gerdur, les accueillit chaleureusement, prêtant une oreille concernée à leur récit et une demeure confortable à leur repos. Autour d'une table anormalement animée, le fils des hôtes, nommé Frodnar, ne cessait de questionner la Brétonne sur son pays, son voyage, ses rencontres.  
"Et comment tu t'es fait ces cicatrices ?  
\- C'est un ours qui m'a fait ça, grommela-t-elle en remuant inconfortablement sur sa chaise, il a failli prendre mon œil gauche, et je pense que j'y serais restée si un chasseur n'était pas intervenu. Il m'a soignée et, une fois rétablie, m'a ramenée à la maison. C'est lui aussi qui m'a enseigné l'archerie, même si ma famille n'adhérait pas vraiment à cette idée.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Les magiciens sont comme ça, ils trouvent que les armes c'est… dégradant.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne sais pas faire de magie ?  
\- Frodnar, assez de questions, laisse notre invitée manger en paix, elle a eu un dure journée." lui ordonna sa mère.  
Le garçon se renfrogna et la soirée se termina bientôt, emmenant chacun dans une nuit paisible, sans le moindre dragon.  
Siltafiir accepta immédiatement d'aider Gerdur lorsque celle-ci lui exposa sa requête. Prévenir le jarl de Blancherive du retour des légendes d'antan lui semblait la moindre des politesses après la gentillesse dont on l'avait gratifiée: un lit, des repas et des provisions pour la route. Le chemin, non-seulement court, ne lui offrit qu'une paire de loups en guise de danger. Ce n'est qu'aux abords de la ville qu'une véritable menace se présenta: un géant. Siltafiir senti ses poils se hérisser devant l'imposante stature du colosse. Par bonheur, un groupe de combattants assaillait déjà la bête et eut tôt fait de l'achever. Une archère lui reprocha son manque d'implication, mais les priorités de Siltafiir se trouvaient en d'autres lieux. Avant toute chose, il lui fallait prévenir Blancherive.  
Elle s'y attela dans l'instant, hâtant le pas vers Fort-Dragon. Bien qu'on lui oppose quelque résistance, un simple mot lui ouvrit les portes de la ville et lui octroya une audience auprès du jarl Balgruuf le Grand. Ce mot ? Dragon. Elle avait cru qu'on la traiterait de folle à la mention du monstre volant, mais, à sa surprise, seuls des regards concernés accueillirent ses paroles.  
"Si je suis sûre d'avoir vu un dragon ? Par Akatosh ! Il a réduit tout Helgen en poussière ! Si vous avez des doutes, allez vérifier ou demandez à quelqu'un de s'en charger, aucune créature sur Nirn autre qu'un dragon ne pourrait causer tant de destruction.  
\- Dans ce cas, envoyer des troupes pour défendre Rivebois ne me semble pas exagéré. Vous avez bien fait de venir, la Châtellerie de Blancherive vous en est reconnaissante." annonça le jarl.  
Son devoir accompli, Siltafiir se prépara à quitter les lieux pour enfin se rendre à Faillaise, mais Balgruuf l'interpella:  
"Je pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme vous. Blancherive a besoin de vous. Si les dragons sont réellement de retour, nous devons nous y préparer et Farengar, le sorcier de ma cour, les étudie justement. Je crois savoir qu'il rencontre certains désagréments avec ses recherches. Vous devriez être capable d'arranger ça."  
La Brétonne cligna des yeux. Elle se demanda un moment ce qui, en elle, causait à cet homme l'impression qu'elle valait quelque chose. Pas qu'elle doute de ses propres capacités, mais son seul accomplissement avait été de transmettre un message. Elle fit part de ses doutes au jarl.  
"Vous avez survécu à Helgen, c'est assez pour me convaincre de vos talents. De plus, si cela vous inquiète, votre aide sera pleinement récompensée".  
L'avarice n'occupait qu'un espace restreint dans le coeur de la jeune fille, mais son voyage précipité loin de Hauteroche l'ayant dépouillée, toute rémunération serait la bienvenue. Elle suivit donc le jarl jusqu'à l'antre du mage. Celui-ci leur exposa le problème: une pierre spéciale, supposément égarée dans les tréfonds d'un temple maudit, nécessitait un rapatriement hâtif. Tandis que Siltafiir hésitait à faire marche arrière, Balgruuf la désarçonna:  
"Merci encore d'avoir accepté cette mission, cela représente beaucoup pour mon peuple et moi. Vous avez l'air éreintée, reposez-vous ici ce soir et contez-nous votre aventure à Helgen autour d'un repas. Toute information sera profitable à notre lutte contre les dragons."  
Siltafiir soupira. Jamais elle ne pourrait dire non après tant d'hospitalité.

**xxx**

La jeune fille remercia les divins d'avoir donné aux humains une peau moins épaisse qu'aux ours. Jouant de discrétion, elle abattit tous les bandits qu'elle rencontra d'aussi loin que sa vision lui permettait. L'un d'eux, sans l'atteindre, s'approcha dangereusement, à tel point qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'en remettre. Elle réfléchit un instant puis ramassa l'épée qui avait bien failli l'étêter. Tuer un brigand s'était avéré plus ardu que chasser la biche; se reposer sur son arc uniquement ne serait pas une option à l'avenir, mieux valait se préparer aux combats rapprochés.  
Tandis qu'elle poussait enfin la porte du Tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, Siltafiir se réjouit d'avoir ramassé la lame; deux malfrats, alertés par le grincement des gonds, se ruaient déjà sur elle. Elle parvint malgré tout à en arrêter un d'une flèche bien placée, mais le second évita ses traits et accéléra de plus belle. Elle le repoussa d'un coup d'arc, l'étourdissant de ce fait, et, titubante, elle recula en dégainant l'épée. L'ennemi revint à la charge, mais cette fois elle l'attendait. Elle para, flancha légèrement, repoussa l'adversaire, tenta une approche, blessa son bras, recula à nouveau et, dans un élan instinctif, estoqua son opposant en pleine poitrine.  
À nouveau, Siltafiir s'accorda une pause. Dévorant un morceau du ragnard qui grillait sur une broche, elle avisa un bouclier. Elle le ramassa et reprit son chemin. L'objet pesait son poids, mais à choisir entre une crampe au bras et une lame entre les yeux… Non, il n'y avait pas à choisir. Les épreuves suivantes lui donnèrent raison: passant d'araignée géante à draugr enragé, de piège traitre à énigme tarabiscotée, la prudence apparaissait comme le seul espoir de sortir un jour vivante de ce maudit tertre.  
Atteignant une salle immense où filtraient quelques rayons solaires, la Brétonne se figea. Elle entendait quelque chose. Des voix, lointaines, chantantes, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles et familiers tout à la fois. Des voix vibrantes. Des voix qui sortaient d'un mur. Un mot résonnait plus fort que les autres.  
_FUS_   
Siltafiir, sans en comprendre le sens, aimait ce mot, il la revigorait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait foulé les dalles de ce temple, elle se sentait forte, capable d'de repousser d'effrayantes créatures et d'abattre tout bandit qui barrerait sa route. À quelques exceptions près. Elle échappa un cri paniqué quand un cercueil s'ouvrait dans un fracas métallique. En surgit tout d'abord une hache blanchie d'un gel surnaturel, puis un bras osseux, puis tout un revenant. La jeune fille empoigna son arc, mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer, le draugr ouvrit la bouche.  
_ZUN HAAL VIIK_   
Son arc s'envola. D'un souffle, les cordes vocales desséchées d'un mort-vivant l'avaient désarmée. Déglutissante, elle plaça hâtivement le bouclier devant son torse, tandis que l'adversaire l'assaillait en grognant d'autres phrases qui, malgré leur sonorité étrangère, apparaissaient fort insultantes à son oreille. Réalisant qu'elle ne vaincrait jamais le draugr cachée derrière une coque d'acier, elle jeta tout son poids sur l'ennemi, bouclier en avant, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre juste assez longtemps pour se permettre de fuir à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, récupérant au passage son arme salvatrice.  
Les muscles à moitié décomposés de l'horreur mouvante ne lui octroyaient qu'une course claudicante, au grand bonheur de Siltafiir qui l'acheva de la manière qu'elle affectionnait le plus: de loin. Escaladant un muret, elle forçait sa cible à prendre un détour, se laissant ainsi tout loisir de viser, respirer et planter son projectile là où elle voulait l'envoyer. Dès que le zombie s'approchait d'un peu trop, elle changeait de perchoir et recommençait son manège. Patiemment, elle transforma son opposant en pelote d'aiguilles, courant de droite et de gauche, roulant derrière rochers et caillasses pour s'abriter des hurlements déferlants, et enfin gagner cette joute éprouvante.  
Haletante, elle s'appropria la hache enchantée du draugr et s'immobilisa en remarquant un objet particulier. Un pierre taillée, couverte des mêmes symboles incompréhensibles que le mur chantant sur une face et d'une gravure étrangement nette malgré son ancienneté sur l'autre. Aurait-elle trouvé la pierre que réclamait Farengar ? Elle l'espérait, parce qu'elle ne visiterait plus jamais de temples maudits pour les beaux yeux de ces nordiques.  
"Voilà votre caillou, j'espère que ça en valait la peine.  
\- Ceci est une "pierre du dragon", s'il-vous-plaît. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire _caillou_. Mais merci bien, cela va grandement aider mes recherches. Voyez avec le jarl pour votre récompense."  
Farengar chassa la Brétonne d'un geste du poignet et s'empressa d'examiner la roche taillée. Siltafiir grogna et tourna les talons, direction sa paye, mais une interruptrice lui barra la route.  
"Farengar, le jarl veut vous voir immédiatement, déclara Irileth d'un ton sans équivoque, et vous aussi… hum… Siltafiir Viingnu, dépêchez-vous."  
Montant les escaliers vers la salle de guerre, la jeune fille entendit la voix paniquée d'un homme. Elle n'en saisissait pas grand-chose, qu'un mot çà ou là, mais deux syllabes tintèrent le glas de son courage : dragon. Encore des histoires de dragons. Les ours ne suffisaient pas, ce pays se devait de tester les limites de sa nouvelle occupante. Sans ces lézards volants, Bordeciel pouvait déjà se vanter de trôner au panthéon des provinces les moins hospitalières de Nirn et, depuis l'arrivée de ces reptiles, elle remportait certainement la médaille d'or.  
"Il faisait des cercles au-dessus de la tour de guet ! Je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite… Oh, par les divins ! J'étais sûr qu'il allait me dévorer !"  
Le pauvre soldat tremblait de tous ses membres, le teint blême et la main serrée sur la garde de son épée. Balgruuf l'envoya se reposer et s'adressa à ses autres subordonnés, leur imposant une chasse au dragon. Une mission suicide, pensa Siltafiir. Pas question d'y prendre part. Elle recevrait sa récompense et s'enfuirait aussi vite que possible. Jamais plus elle ne ferait face à un dragon comme celui d'Helgen. Jamais.

**xxx**

La voix du jarl avait été ferme, dénuée d'hésitation, mais ses yeux n'avaient pas trompé Siltafiir. La peur s'était emparée autant de lui que de tous les hommes et femmes qui entendaient le nom des reptiles légendaires. Tous terrifiés. La Brétonne, n'ayant pu se résoudre à abandonner ces gens dans un tel moment, marchait d'un pas morne aux côtés d'Irileth et d'une troupe fébrile. Combattre un dragon. Quelle idée…  
Ayant à peine atteint la tour, une exclamation paniquée interpella les soldats.  
"Cachez-vous ! Il a attrapé Roki et Tor qui essayaient de s'enfuir ! Ah ! Le revoilà !"  
Le pauvre garde regagna sa cachette aussi vite qu'il l'avait quittée tandis que les yeux de tous se tournaient vers un grondement lointain. L'air vibrait dans un rythme régulier, brassé par le battement lourd d'une paire d'ailes écailleuses annonciatrices d'un danger imminent. Un rugissement surnaturel secoua les esprits et la bête accéléra, plongeant sur ses proies dans un rire démoniaque.  
La bataille n'attendit pas, les flèches et les sorts s'abattaient sur le dragon dans un flot ininterrompu, mais la créature restait indifférente, s'esclaffant de plus belle.  
"Ha ha ha ! J'avais oublié à quel point les mortels sont divertissants !"  
Il saisit un combattant entre ses griffes gargantuesques et le projeta à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol, provoquant des exclamations étouffées chez tous les hommes présents. Le temps passait, et Siltafiir gagnait en confiance, réalisant que, au vu du nombre de soldats, le monstre ne s'intéresserait pas forcément à elle. Cachée derrière les restes de la tour, elle décochait ses éternelles flèches, jurant lorsque la créature disparaissait au profit d'un nuage de fumée, paniquant lorsque celle-ci reparaissait en soufflant des torrents de braises. Au bout d'un temps, Siltafiir perdit la cible de vue. Elle chercha frénétiquement entre les volutes fumantes, mais ne trouva rien. Elle leva les yeux, mais toujours rien. Elle se retourna. Le sol trembla violemment tandis qu'une mâchoire ricanante s'ouvrait, béante, beaucoup trop proche.  
Ses instincts prirent le dessus et elle tira. La flèche frappa le museau du dragon qui recula en grognant, plus énervé que blessé, et cela offrit à l'archère une occasion de fuir. Elle contourna la bête, mais la queue du reptile fouetta l'air et heurta son estomac, la jetant au sol, lui coupant le souffle, la laissant à la merci du plus terrifiant prédateur de Nirn. Toutes dents en avant, le monstre attaqua. Elle sortit sa hache dans la hâte, touchant, cette fois, la gencive de l'ennemi. Le hurlement qui suivit lui arracha les tympans, mais elle chargea de plus belle, se relevant précipitamment, plantant son arme dans le cou monstrueux, retombant lorsqu'un aile la balaya, roulant loin d'une patte griffue, se redressant encore, attaquant à nouveau.  
Une occasion trop parfaite se présenta. Fatigué, agacé, le dragon avait projeté ses crocs avec trop de hâte, offrant à Siltafiir une gorge sans défenses. Elle sauta sur la nuque bestiale, attaquant d'une main, s'accrochant fermement à une corne écailleuse de l'autre. Elle frappa, encore et encore, la nuque, les yeux, les joues, peu importait, elle frappa jusqu'à ce que le corps monumental s'effondre dans un nuage de poussière. Dans sa chute, le dragon croisa le regard de la jeune fille, les pupilles vibrantes de terreur, et, animé d'un dernier spasme, il hurla:  
" _Dovahkiin_ ! Non !"  
La Brétonne se laissa tomber au sol, le cœur fou, la respiration vibrante, les yeux écarquillés.  
"Attention ! Reculez !"  
Elle releva la tête. Le dragon prenait feu. Sa peau se désagrégeait dans une lumière étincelante, s'élevait, lentement, puis sans prévenir, les flammes assaillirent la jeune fille. Les hommes tout autour échappèrent des exclamations alors que les braises étranges se déposaient sur Siltafiir. Elle aurait dû paniquer, fuir, ramper derrière un rocher, mais cette magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas réveillait en elle des sentiments cachés, des souvenirs d'événements qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus.  
Même lorsque la créature eut achevé de se décomposer, ne laissant que son squelette, Siltafiir demeura immobile. Trop d'informations inondaient son cerveau, trop de mots.  
"Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Vous êtes… Enfant de Dragon ?"  
Elle sursauta. Trop absorbée par cette nouvelle expérience, elle n'avait pas remarqué le soldat qui s'était approché. Elle se releva maladroitement, interloquée par l'expression ébahie du nouvel arrivant.  
"Enfant de Dragon ? Souffla-t-elle.  
\- Oui, comme dans les légendes. Vous avez absorbé son âme, vous devriez pouvoir crier, comme les dragons."  
Siltafiir recula devant l'enthousiasme envahissant du soldat, mais pensa à un mot, plus fort que les autres, qui grondait dans sa gorge et brillait derrière ses pupilles.  
_FUS_   
Une force pure balaya l'herbe devant ses yeux. Un pouvoir que son père n'avait jamais mentionné, qu'aucun des nombreux ouvrages qu'il lui imposait n'avait contenu. Des murmures engagés s'élevèrent parmi les soldats, mais l'Enfant de Dragon n'y prêta guère attention, trop occupée à encaisser le choc de cette révélation. Comment ? Pourquoi ? De tous les mortels qui peuplaient Tamriel, pourquoi choisir la seule Brétonne qui ne comprenait rien à la magie ?  
"Retournez à Fort-Dragon, dit Irileth en serrant l'épaule de Siltafiir, je pense que le jarl sera plus qu'intéressé par les derniers événements. Je vais rester et voir s'il y a des survivants".  
Le retour s'avéra éprouvant pour le cœur de l'héroïne, non pas à cause de ses côtes bleuies ou ses membres écorchés, mais bien par la force d'un mot, tout droit descendu du ciel, qui résonna pour la seconde fois à ses oreilles. Un chœur tonitruant avait imité le râle ultime du défunt dragon, attirant tous les regards vers la cime des montagnes. Ou plutôt d'une montagne, plus haute que les autres, plus nuageuse, plus effrayante aux yeux de Siltafiir.  
"Dovahkiin…" grommela-t-elle en poussant les portes de Fort-Dragon.  
Elle s'immobilisa un instant devant l'agitation des lieux. Le jarl et son chambellan débattaient activement, mais Balgruuf interrompit la discussion dès qu'il remarqua la nouvelle arrivante. Immédiatement il l'interrogea, conservant, malgré ses mains tremblantes, une voix autoritaire.  
"La tour de guet est détruite, mais le dragon est mort. Expliqua-t-elle timidement.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas tout."  
Siltafiir flancha devant l'intensité de son regard. On ne cachait rien à un homme pareil.  
"Il se pourrait… peut-être… que je sois… éventuellement… un… Enfant de Dragon. Plus ou moins.  
\- _Dovahkiin_ !  
\- Encore ce mot ! D'abord le dragon, puis les nuages, puis vous.. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ?  
\- Ce mot signifie "Enfant de Dragon", et ce ne sont pas les nuages qui ont crié votre nom, c'était la voix des Grisesbarbes qui vous appelait depuis le Haut-Hrothgar. Votre apparition maintenant, alors que les dragons reviennent, est un signe d'espoir !  
\- Mais pourquoi est-ce si important ? Couina-t-elle encore d'un ton de plus en plus nerveux.  
\- Vous seule êtes capable de définitivement tuer un dragon. Je ne peux en dire davantage, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas mon rôle, c'est celui des Grisesbarbes."  
À la surprise générale, la Brétonne traîna du pied jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche, ignorant les yeux concernés qui la détaillaient de tous côtés, et s'y effondra. Dragons, Grisesbarbes, légendes… Trop. Trop d'informations, trop d'éléments inconnus, trop de responsabilités d'un coup.  
"Cette personne m'a, certes, l'air tout à fait capable, commença le chambellan pour briser l'inconfort général, mais je ne vois aucun signe faisant d'elle un… Enfant de Dragon.  
\- Rien de plus simple à vérifier, coupa le jarl sans hésitation avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, pouvez-vous utiliser le _Thu'um_ ?  
\- Le quoi ? désespéra-t-elle devant ce nouveau mot pourtant si familier.  
\- Le _Thu'um_ , l'art de la voix, s'impatienta Balgruuf, vous pouvez crier comme les dragons, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Siltafiir se releva timidement, secouée par l'accès vocal du jarl, et prenant garde à ne toucher personne, réitéra son exploit criard.  
_FUS_   
L'Enfant de Dragon massa sa gorge endolorie en se retournant vers ses spectateurs. Les gardes du fond échangeaient des chuchotements surexcités, le chambellan pinçait les lèvres dans l'espoir de ne plus se tromper en jugeant un inconnu, les yeux de Farengar brillaient à l'idée de ses expériences futures et le jarl souriait pleinement, simplement heureux de voir la naissance d'une légende vivante. Au grand désarroi de celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas abandonné Hauteroche pour devenir célèbre, mais bien pour disparaître, se faire oublier de tous et fuir les responsabilités trop lourdes de sa vie passée. Enfant de Dragon. Mais quelle idée !


	3. Sos Nau Iiz ! Du Sang sur la Glace

Akatosh en soit témoin, Siltafiir haïssait Bordeciel. Des ours, des dragons, des bandits et le froid. Le froid insidieux, pernicieux, inévitable, le froid du nord. Et les montagnes, ces horribles montagnes qui se dressaient partout, qui imposaient des itinéraires trop longs, qui offraient aux malfrats mille occasions d'embusquer les voyageurs, qui grouillaient de loups et de fauves affamés. Saletés de montagnes. Saleté de froid.  
"Si je laisse les dragons mettre le feu partout, peut-être que la température deviendra supportable. " Grognait-elle en gravissant une colline.  
Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir succombé à la peur lors de son départ de Blancherive. Helgen aurait été le chemin le plus rapide pour atteindre Faillaise, mais sa rencontre trop récente avec le bourreau lui arrachait des spasmes dès qu'elle osait s'y replonger. Sans parler de la menace tombée du ciel. Traverser la ville coupable, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, paraissait insensé à la voyageuse dans de pareilles conditions. Donc, si le chemin du sud demeurait impraticable il ne restait que celui du nord. Malheureusement, camp de géants et péage de brigands occupaient cette voie, forçant les plus avares et les plus froussards vers des chemins moins usités. Encore plus au nord.  
Malgré ses plaintes, Siltafiir ne se sentait pas moins fière d'avoir évité d'inutiles dépenses par sa randonnée prolongée. Des voleurs de bas-étages, incapables de commettre un honnête larcin, profitaient vilement des marcheurs fatigués à l'aide d'un péage stratégiquement placé. Ravivée par la pensée que ces rustres ne poseraient jamais les doigts sur son or, elle doubla sa foulée et atteignit bientôt une zone plane. Elle remarqua tout d'abord un énorme coffre couvert de gravures, puis, s'en approchant, entendit les voix chantantes, les mêmes qui lui avaient enseigné _Fus_. Un mur, tout pareil à celui du tertre des Chutes Tourmentées, s'érigeait un peu plus loin. Elle se concentra sur un mot plus perçant que les autres et une sensation familière l'envahit lorsqu'un cri glacial brilla dans ses pupilles.  
_IIZ_   
L'Enfant de Dragon frissonna. Les vents nordiques lui paraissaient gagner en puissance tandis que cette nouvelle pièce de vocabulaire s'inscrivait dans son esprit. Trop occupée à assimiler l'information elle n'entendit que tardivement le grondement sourd qui souleva la neige.  
Juste. Derrière. Elle.  
Elle n'osa se retourner immédiatement, trop consciente du danger imminent, mais fut bien obligée de se jeter sur le côté lorsqu'un hurlement destructeur manqua de la balayer. La situation était bien différente de celle rencontrée à Blancherive. Sans soldats alentours pour appâter et affaiblir ce dragon, comment allait-elle fuir ?

**xxx**

Ayant atteint Vendeaume, elle marcha fièrement jusqu'au Palais des Rois et demanda à voir le chambellan des lieux les doigts serrés sur un morceau de papier. Celui-ci, trouvé sur le comptoir de l'auberge, promettait une coquette somme à quiconque terrasserait le dragon du Mont Anthor. Justement, elle en descendait de ce mont, le sac chargé d'écailles et d'os témoins d'un travail déjà accompli. Au palais, on la reçut froidement, comme pour s'assurer qu'aucune chaleur ne s'immisce entre les murs de pierre, mais la répulsion se mua en un embryon de respect lorsqu'elle présenta la preuve de ses exploits. Le chambellan s'éclipsa une minute, le temps de quérir la récompense suscitée, et c'est cet instant que choisit le jarl Ulfric Sombrage pour saluer Siltafiir. La saluer dans la plus fidèle tradition nordique, bien entendu.  
"Comment une Brétonne seule pourrait-elle vaincre un dragon en duel ? Vous ne donniez pas l'impression d'être si brave au coeur d'Helgen."  
L'interpellée sursauta et frissonna d'inconfort devant ce regard inquisiteur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop depuis l'embuscade impériale. Elle ne s'attendait à le rencontrer ainsi, sans avoir même demandé une audience. Il souriait poliment, mais son menton fier et son torse bombé trahissaient une supériorité innée.  
"Je… J'ai eu de la chance, commença-t-elle en frétillant de malaise devant cette paire d'yeux glacés, le dragon dormait quand j'ai atteint le mur, l'effet de surprise l'a emporté."  
L'effet de surprise comptait en effet pour beaucoup dans sa victoire, mais il n'était pas né pas du sommeil de la bête. Ce qui l'avait engendré n'était autre que la voix du _Dovahkiin_ , retournant la langue des dragons contre l'un de ses usagers. Le monstre, tétanisé par cette déferlante vocale, n'avait eu le réflexe de repousser la Brétonne lorsqu'elle s'était mise en tête de réitérer son exploit de la tour de guet. Gravissant la nuque bestiale, elle avait achevé les cervicales gargantuesques en frappant, encore et encore, aussi fort que ses bras lui permettaient, jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi fut désintégré dans un nuage incandescent, lui offrant ainsi ses connaissances grammaticales.  
" Quel mur ? Questionna-t-il, sourcils froncés. Vous gravissez une montagne, rencontrez un dragon, et vous souvenez d'un mur ?"  
Elle paniqua. Personne ne devait découvrir sa légendaire identité, et parler d'un mur luisant et chantant semblait le meilleur moyen de se trahir. Ou de passer pour une démente. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, venir quérir une prime pour avoir tué un dragon n'était pas l'action la plus recommandée dans un contexte de dissimulation. À plus forte raison lorsque l'identité que l'on désirait cacher impliquait un talent naturel pour terrasser lesdits dragons.  
"Oui, oui, le mur en demi-cercle, celui qui est couvert d'écritures anciennes, s'empressa-t-elle d'expliquer, pas que j'en comprenne un seul mot, mais cela me paraissait assez étrange pour que l'on s'en rappelle, à moins que ce genre de construction soit courante en Bordeciel, mais comme je viens d'ailleurs je ne suis pas encore habituée aux coutumes nordiques, et puis le dragon dormait juste devant, alors j'ai pensé que c'était un élément important, mais comme je l'ai dit c'est encore nouveau pour moi, donc-  
\- Assez !"  
Elle sursauta. Le rugissement que venait de pousser Ulfric Sombrage rappelait étrangement à Siltafiir le grondement d'un ours. Ou le souffle d'un dragon. Cette idée la fit grimacer. Il s'apaisa sensiblement devant l'expression intimidée de la jeune fille.  
"Il existe plusieurs de ces murs en effet, expliqua-t-il d'un ton plus solennel, et leurs textes sont inscrits en langue draconique".  
Un certain mot s'imposa dans l'esprit de Siltafiir, un mot glacial, mais elle le garda enfoui aux fins fonds de sa gorge. Il lui arracha tout de même un frisson, comme pour se venger de cet emprisonnement silencieux. Le chambellan les interrompit enfin, bourse en main, et la récompensa tout en saluant son jarl. Elle tenta de s'éclipser prestement, mais le chef rebelle la retint un moment.  
"Je ne vous ai pas remerciée pour votre vaine, mais courageuse tentative de nous prévenir lors de l'embuscade. Bien des étrangers seraient demeurés loin des regards dans pareille situation."  
Elle détourna la tête dans l'espoir de dissimuler un sourire fier, et, après un marmonnement reconnaissant, se dépêcha de fuir les lieux.  
"J'ai de la peine à croire qu'elle ait pu tuer un dragon, gronda Galmar le bras-droit du jarl une fois qu'elle fut sortie, les Brétons n'ont pas l'habitude de manier la hache. Elle a dû se servir de magie, comme le reste de sa race.  
\- Elle portait beaucoup d'armes pour une sorcière, remarqua le jarl en aplatissant sa barbe, ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle n'a pas tout dit. Elle montrait trop de nervosité pour être vraiment honnête. Mais il est vrai qu'elle a tenté de nous aider, ma troupe et moi et que les impériaux auraient pris sa tête sans l'intervention du dragon noir. Même si ses motivations restent un mystère, je ne pense pas qu'elle représente un danger.  
\- Au fait, elle s'appelle comment ?"  
Ulfric resta silencieux un instant.  
"Je ne sais pas".  
Galmar renifla, indifférent.  
"En tout cas, si elle a vraiment réussi à l'abattre, cela veut dire que nous ne devrions pas avoir d'ennuis, des fois qu'une de ces bêtes attaquerait Vendeaume".  
Le jarl acquiesça distraitement et retourna vers la salle de guerre, suivi immédiatement par son second.

**xxx**

Après un court moment au comptoir de l'auberge, Siltafiir se rua dehors. Ces deux piliers de bar l'horripilaient. Ayant osé les contredire quant à leurs convictions politiques sur les elfes noirs, ils n'en avaient fini de la traiter de comploteuse, d'agent impérial, la poussant et l'insultant à coups de jurons alcoolisés. Préférant éviter la confrontation - pas que les poivrots l'intimident, mais un cri était si vite lancé - elle les avait repoussés et traversait maintenant les rues sans savoir où se reposer. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt, peut-être que les ivrognes rentreraient chez eux assez tôt dans la soirée. Peut-être.  
Des voix agitées attirèrent son attention, toutes regroupées autour d'un amas rougeoyant qu'elle reconnut tardivement comme étant un corps humain. Ses narines se retroussèrent devant la vision démembrée et elle s'apprêta à quitter les lieux quand un garde au ton fatigué l'interrogea.  
"Hein ? Non, je n'ai rien vu. Je viens tout juste d'arriver.  
\- Ah, je vois… Merci quand même. Soyez prudente si vous vous déplacez de nuit. J'ai assez de boulot comme ça."  
Silatfiir ne sut trop comment réagir devant ce commentaire, mais haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur la scène macabre. Le tueur s'y connaissait, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant, des incisions précises, des découpages délicats, des sutures soignées couvraient le cadavre d'un bout à l'autre, exposant des zones clef de son anatomie. Là, il manquait un doigt, ici on avait retiré un poumon, plus bas on voyait une couture recouvrant l'estomac. Parlant d'estomac, la Brétonne saisit le sien en pâlissant. Mieux valut qu'elle s'en aille, ces visions mortelles ne lui apportaient que trop d'inconfort.  
Continuant son chemin sans but, elle remarqua un traînée sanglante tout assortie au macchabée qui partait des lieux du crime et se perdait entre les ombres et les habitations. Elle s'immobilisa. On avait traîné le corps jusque-là, autrement dit: le meurtre s'était déroulé ailleurs. Sûrement à l'autre bout de cette piste. Mieux valait rapatrier un garde, Siltafiir préférait éviter de rencontrer le tueur seul à seul dans une ruelle sombre.  
Prévenir un garde ne l'apaisa guère malheureusement. L'officier la rembarra en déclarant atteindre la fin de son service, elle n'aurait qu'à s'adresser à un autre. Si elle en trouvait un. Lorsque le troisième soldat qu'elle aborda la rejeta d'un reniflement dédaigneux, elle grogna de frustration et s'empressa de suivre la piste écarlate. Elle allait leur montrer à ces incompétents comment on faisait leur boulot. Après tout, de quoi s'inquiétait-elle ? Le squelette d'un dragon trônait sur le Mont Anthor, preuve de sa force combattive; un vague meurtrier ne l'effrayait pas. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur et son élan de fierté, elle déglutit en atteignant la porte d'une des maisons les plus reculées de la ville.  
Pas de doute, elle y était. La maison la moins éclairée, le palier souillé et la porte solidement verrouillée. Le mélange parfait. Elle dégaina son sac de crochets et, enveloppée par la nuit, le vida de moitié avant de finalement faire grincer la porte. Redoublant de prudence, elle tenta maladroitement de ne pas faire craquer le plancher, sans succès, mais se détendit en réalisant que personne ne se trouvait là. Commença donc une inspection rigoureuse de la baraque. Du sang, quelques meuble, des casseroles, des avertissements concernant "le Boucher", une amulette étrange et une odeur âcre. À vrai dire, Siltafiir connaissait cette odeur, mais d'où ? Des images lui revenaient. Le laboratoire d'alchimie de son père ? Pas vraiment. La forêt plutôt, mais pas une plante, non, autre chose, autre chose.  
L'odeur gagnait en force, sa source se rapprochait. Elle se rappelait plus clairement maintenant: la cabane des chasseurs dans la forêt dégageait des parfums similaires. Elle s'immobilisa devant une armoire. Pas de doute possible, dans ce placard se trouvait l'origine du désagrément olfactif. Elle l'ouvrit et frissonna alors que ses souvenirs gagnaient en netteté. Rien ne se trouvait dans l'armoire, mais l'odeur avait redoublé d'intensité, et Siltafiir savait maintenant ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Par Hircine ! elle s'en rappelait bien. L'image d'un cerf abattu demeuré au soleil pour un temps trop long. Elle hésitait maintenant à dévoiler les secrets de ce placard. De simples taches de sang ne refoulaient pas tant.  
Était-ce l'envie de prouver aux gardes qu'ils faisaient mal leur travail ou une simple curiosité macabre ? Elle n'en savait rien, et peu lui importait quand elle poussa le panneau coulissant au fond de la commode. Elle n'eut vraiment le temps d'y songer lorsqu'une scène haute en couleurs explosa dans ses pupilles. Immédiatement, elle referma le panneau et s'enfuit repeindre un coin de la pièce à l'aide de son dernier repas. Un chevreuil décomposé, d'accord, mais ça… Non, ne pas y penser, juste aller prévenir quelqu'un de compétent et le laisser se débrouiller avec ce bordel.  
Siltafiir sortit de la maison, inspira un grand coup l'air du nord et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers le centre de la ville. Elle héla le premier garde qu'elle vit sans trop d'espoir et, à sa grande surprise, il lui répondit poliment et s'inquiéta de son teint pâle. Tout le monde n'était peut-être pas constamment désagréable dans cette ville. Elle lui conta donc ses découvertes et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible tandis qu'il assimilait les informations. Elle ne devait rien aux gens de cette ville, ils pouvaient s'estimer heureux qu'elle ait usé de son temps pour élucider la moitié d'un crime à leur place. Qu'ils se chargent du reste. Crétins de Nordiques.

**xxx**

L'ivresse narcoleptique des deux poivrots lui ayant laissé le champ libre, elle avait pu dormir au chaud dans l'auberge et se préparait maintenant à quitter la ville, direction le sud. Passant devant le bar, elle entendit un homme surexcité conter une aventure extraordinaire à qui voulait l'entendre.  
"J'arrive tout juste de Blancherive, et vous savez ce qui se dit là-bas ?"  
Siltafiir se figea. Elle reconnaissait cette voix.  
"Un Enfant de Dragon est apparu !"  
Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce tandis que le messager improvisé savourait l'instant.  
"Et il ressemble à quoi ton Enfant de Dragon ? demanda un client sceptique.  
\- Je ne l'ai pas vue là-bas, et elle n'a dit son nom à personne ou presque, mais je sais que c'est une Brétonne et-  
\- Une Brétonne ! Et pourquoi pas une elfe tant qu'on y est !"  
Siltafiir identifia l'un des ivrognes de la veille. Un mot vibra sur sa langue: _iiz_ voulait réduire cet ignorant au silence, mais elle le retint, non en se taisant, mais en usant de termes moins radicaux.  
"Je faisais partie des soldats qui ont abattu le dragon, et j'ai vu cette Brétonne absorber son âme."  
Chacun se tut alors, trop intéressé par l'intervenante sortie des ombres. Elle regretta un instant sa témérité, mais pas moyen de reculer, elle se tint droite et revêtit un masque d'impassibilité.  
"Siltafiir ? s'étonna le messager.  
\- Bonjour Ralof.  
\- Et pourquoi on devrait croire une étrangère qui sort de nulle-part en déclarant qu'elle sait tout mieux que tout le monde, hein ?"  
À nouveau, un de ces Nordiques imbibés l'horripilait. Sans dire un mot, elle dégaina une hache aux émanations verdâtres. Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée alors qu'elle traversait la salle d'un pas ferme en direction du soûlard. Ralof s'apprêtait à interrompre un meurtre lorsqu'il sauta de son tabouret, mais rien de tel ne se produisit. En place de cela, Siltafiir présenta pacifiquement son arme à l'homme intimidé et expliqua dans un sourire narquois:  
"Ces armoiries sont celles de Blancherive et cette hache est un symbole prouvant que je suis thane de la ville. Si un jarl m'a confié une telle responsabilité, c'est que je dois être, au moins un peu, digne de confiance.  
\- Tu passes une semaine dans le pays et déjà on te nomme thane ? S'étonna Ralof, mais il se reprit bien vite et revint, sourcils froncés, au sujet le plus important, tu as dit avoir rencontré l'Enfant de Dragon. Vraiment ?"  
Immédiatement elle leur parla d'Evangeline, la magicienne à la tignasse et aux mains enflammées, qui avait combattu un dragon face à face, sans broncher, sans jamais reculer, et qui, son devoir accompli, s'était montrée capable d'user du cri sans jamais s'y être entraînée. Les spectateurs s'accrochaient à ses lèvres, les yeux suppliants, quémandant plus de détails, plus d'informations, plus, plus, encore plus ! et Siltafiir adorait ça. D'un mot elle leur faisait pousser des "Ooohh !" et des "Aaahh !", d'un murmure elle tendait leurs oreilles intriguées, d'une exclamation elle leur dressait les cheveux sur le crâne. Elle répondait à toutes les questions, mais prenait garde à rester réaliste. Avec un mensonge pareil, on avait vite fait de se contredire.  
Son récit achevé, elle chassa dédaigneusement ses admirateurs éphémères, rejoignit Ralof au bar et ils purent se saluer proprement tout en commandant de l'hydromel. Au moins une tradition nordique qu'elle appréciait.  
"Pourquoi avoir menti ?"  
Elle s'étouffa dans sa boisson.  
"Q-quoi ?  
\- Je sais que c'est toi l'Enfant de Dragon, ils parlaient tous d'une Brétonne sans magie avec un arc dans le dos. Ne te moque pas de moi.  
\- D'accord, d'accord, mais ne parle pas si fort, s'il te plaît."  
Il s'étonna de cet air terrifié, mais n'oublia pas son interrogatoire.  
"Alors pourquoi ? Reprit-il plus doucement.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Qui aurait envie de devenir le sauveur du monde du jour au lendemain ? Maugréa-t-elle le nez dans sa chope.  
\- Tout le monde ?"  
Elle le dévisagea d'un air consterné.  
"Et les responsabilités, tu y as pensé ? Si je ne fais pas ce qu'on attend de moi, apparemment les dragons vont envahir Bordeciel, puis tout Tamriel. Imagine si j'échoue..."  
En disant cela, elle eut un aperçu de l'importance de son rôle. Cela l'effrayait de plus en plus.  
"C'est un honneur sans pareil, s'agaça Ralof, je ne connais personne dans le pays qui serait mécontent d'un tel pouvoir.  
\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes, siffla-t-elle en ramassant ses affaires, je te demanderai juste de ne pas trop parler de moi, mais tu peux mentionner Evangeline, si tu veux.  
\- Pourquoi l'appeler "Evangeline" ?  
\- On croirait entendre Frodnar avec tous tes "pourquoi", moqua-t-elle avant de répondre, c'est comme ça que s'appelle ma sœur. J'avais besoin d'un nom de magicienne et le temps me manquait pour y réfléchir. En parlant de ça, je dois y aller, il faut que j'atteigne Faillaise avant la nuit.  
\- Attends, j'ai une dernière chose à te demander.  
\- Quoi ?"  
Il semblait soudain hésitant, presque intimidé.  
"Est-ce que tu pourrais me montrer un cri ? Pas ici bien sûr, mais… même en servant parmi les Sombrages pendant des années, je n'ai jamais vu Ulfric s'en servir, du coup je me demande comment c'est.  
\- Il est aussi _Dovahkiin_ ? s'étrangla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Non, non, il a juste étudié avec les Grisebarbes, au-  
\- Au Haut-Hrothgar, oui, j'en ai entendu parler, coupa-t-elle d'un ton soudainement nerveux, je quitte la ville maintenant, si tu tiens tant à voir le _Thu'Um_ , dépêche-toi."  
Elle n'écouta aucune protestation et s'avança rapidement vers la sortie. Si ça pouvait le faire taire, bien, elle jouerait à l'animal de foire et lui présenterait son petit spectacle vocal, mais il ne lui volerait pas une minute de plus. Ulfric Sombrage, ayant étudié la voix, était certainement la personne la mieux placée pour découvrir sa véritable identité; mieux valait mettre le plus de foulées possibles entre elle et ce jarl. Elle passa donc les portes de la ville, le sombrage sur ses talons. Ils traversèrent les écuries, puis s'enfoncèrent dans un bosquet, puis avancèrent un peu plus, puis passèrent un étang, puis marchèrent encore, jusqu'à que Ralof perde patience.  
"Je ne vais pas attendre de voir Faillaise, il n'y a personne ici, alors vas-y !"  
L'Enfant de Dragon lui jeta un regard assassin, mais admit qu'effectivement aucune âme ne vivait alentours. Elle soupira, inspira profondément et…  
"Attention !"  
Siltafiir roula au sol, esquivant ainsi l'attaque d'un loup affamé que Ralof s'empressa d'affronter, mais s'exposant de ce fait à un second molosse enragé. Les loups se déplaçaient toujours à plusieurs, elle aurait dû s'en rappeler. Il bondit, les crocs tendus vers sa proie désarmée et les griffes luisantes d'une faim insatiable. Pas d'arme en main, pas le temps de dégainer. Pas de bouclier non plus, même situation. Tombée à terre, pas d'esquive possible. Aucun témoin gênant, pas de problème.  
_IIZ_   
L'animal heurta le sol dans un choc sourd, maintenant enveloppé d'un cocon glacé. Ces quelques secondes de répit permirent à la Brétonne de saisir sa hache et le loup ne fut bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Immédiatement elle se tourna vers le sombrage, mais s'accorda un peu de détente en voyant qu'il s'était aisément débarrassé de l'autre animal.  
"J'avoue que ça valait la peine d'attendre, souffla-t-il après cette démonstration en situation réelle, mais je comprends de moins en moins pourquoi tu veux te cacher."  
Elle demeura silencieuse, la gorge statufiée par son cri de glace, mais lui renvoya un regard las. Elle n'insisterait pas dans ses explications, les nordiques avaient la tête trop dure pour cela. Ils se séparèrent donc après de rapides adieux, Ralof regagnant Vendeaume les yeux brillants d'un souffle glacial et Siltafiir poursuivant son chemin en direction du sud, vers la Guilde des Voleurs.

**xxx**

Ayant finalement fait acte de présence à la caserne de la ville, Ralof put, sans remords, reprendre son annonce du retour de l'Enfant de Dragon. Agrémentée de quelques menues modifications bien-entendu. Mais alors qu'il traversait le hall du Palais des Rois, direction la taverne, le jarl le salua chaleureusement, s'inquiétant au passage de son absence prolongée. Feinte ou non, le chef rebelle faisait montre d'une constante considération pour ses subordonnés, les écoutant et les encourageant sans jamais tenir compte de leur grade. Le soldat, légèrement empourpré par l'intérêt que lui portait l'un des hommes les plus influents du pays, bégaya quelque peu avant de finalement se ressaisir, endosser sa posture militaire et répondre clairement:  
"J'ai reçu de mauvaises blessures pendant qu'on s'échappait d'Helgen, alors j'ai dû rester quelques jours chez ma soeur le temps de pouvoir voyager. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, parce qu'un Enfant de Dragon est apparu !"  
Ses mots, bien que prononcés dans la langue des mortels, ébranlèrent le jarl et son bras-droit plus puissamment qu'un cri de dragon. L'expression amicale s'était muée en un regard avide d'informations. Informations que Ralof hésita un instant à fournir. Mentir à son jarl, à son roi légitime, lui inspirait un dégoût certain, mais trahir sa parole d'honneur ne l'enchantait guère plus. Peut-être aurait-il dû y penser plus tôt. Il prononça finalement le nom d'Evangeline, la magicienne de Haute-Roche, s'attirant une paire de regards étonnés, mais malgré tout convaincus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il mentionna son amie soi-disant sans pouvoirs que son auditoire l'interrompit :  
"C'est donc cette Brétonne qui vous a informé des détails concernant le _Dovahkiin_ ?  
\- Oui, comme je vous l'ai dit, elle était présente sur les lieux au moment où l'âme du dragon a été absorbée. Je l'ai rencontrée ce matin même par hasard, elle m'a tout raconté, jusqu'au nombre de flèches et de boules de feu qu'il a fallu pour abattre la créature.  
\- Marrant comme elle se trouve partout où il y a des dragons. Grommela Galmar, s'attirant les regards intéressé et nerveux des deux autres hommes.  
\- En effet… Et a-t-elle mentionné la direction qu'a prise l'Enfant de Dragon ?"  
Ralof se gratta les cheveux, ne sachant trop que dire.  
"Je ne sais pas trop… Vers le Haut-Hrothgar j'imagine, elle va sûrement répondre à l'appel des Grisesbarbes. Je l'ai entendu depuis Rivebois, vous avez bien dû en percevoir quelques échos, non ?  
\- En effet, mais je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une explication si rapidement, alors que je n'avais même tenté d'en obtenir, et surtout pas avec tant de détails. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous nous devons de contacter cette Enfant de Dragon le plus vite possible, de préférence avant l'Empire; s'approprier son soutien durant cette guerre pourrait nous octroyer un avantage décisif. Si le mot se répand qu'une légende vivante a rejoint nos rangs, les chances sont grandes que tous les indécis et mêmes certains partisans de l'Empire, se tournent à leur tour dans notre direction."  
Ralof comprit soudainement qu'être l'élu des dieux impliquait effectivement plus qu'un simple talent pour les langues. Son amie n'avait peut-être pas tort de redouter la profession. Il fut extirpé de sa rêverie par la voix insistante d'Ulfric.  
"Il nous faut aussi retrouver votre informatrice, l'autre Brétonne, peut-être a-t-elle omis des faits importants…  
\- J'essaierai de la contacter, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait grand-chose à ajouter, répondit-il hâtivement.  
\- Peu importe, je ne veux rien risquer. Merci pour ces informations, Ralof. Vous pouvez reprendre vos activités."  
Chacun s'apprêta à reprendre son train-train quotidien, lorsque le jarl fit volte-face.  
"Attendez, encore une chose. Comment se nomme-t-elle ?  
\- L'Enfant de Dragon ? Evangeline.  
\- Non, l'autre, l'informatrice.  
\- Ah. Elle, c'est Siltafiir. Siltafiir Viingnu"


	4. Tahrodiis Ov ! Traître Confiance

"Déjà de retour ? Tu abandonnes le travail après seulement trente minutes ?" Railla Vex à la figure encapuchonnée qui venait d'apparaître.  
Elle ne reçut pour réponse qu'un vase richement décoré et un sourire victorieux.  
"Bon, d'accord, j'ai rien dit, voilà ta paye. Soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est pas comme si voler un truc à Bolli était compliqué. Si tu veux vraiment m'éloigner donne-moi du boulot à Markarth; c'est à l'autre bout du pays et leurs gardes sont vachement plus vigilants.  
\- J'y penserai. Pendant que je cherche, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'une virée à Solitude ?"  
Elle n'attendit pas de réplique et fourra dans les mains de son interlocutrice un diadème orné.  
"Dépose ça dans la maison de Bryling, et tu connais la règle: toujours finir le boulot…  
\- …avant de se saouler. Je crois avoir pigé, ouais."  
Vex esquissa un geste pour refroidir l'impudente, mais celle-ci fuyait déjà vers la sortie. Sa course fut vite interrompue par un homme chauve à la voix flatteuse. Il lui désigna une chaise à sa table, l'air plus sérieux que d'ordinaire et, une fois installée, lui offrit une bouteille d'hydromel.  
"Tu ne me payes jamais de verre, Del', remarqua-t-elle, en fait, tu ne payes jamais de verre à personne. C'est que tu dois vouloir me dire un truc vraiment important.  
\- En effet."  
Il engloutit quelques gorgées de sa propre boisson puis continua.  
"Les Sombrages sont agités ces temps-ci, ce qui ne manque pas d'agacer les impériaux, d'ailleurs."  
Malgré le capuchon qui dissimulait la moitié du visage de sa collègue, il devinait aisément les pupilles perçantes qui le fixaient intensément. Rien dans l'expression de la jeune fille ne trahissait de peur ou de nervosité, mais la force de son regard révélait un intérêt certain pour le sujet. Delvin continua:  
"Ils recherchent quelqu'un."  
Là, il eut sa preuve. Un frisson parcourut l'accusée de haut en bas, tordant au passage ses sourcils dans une courbe inquiète. Plus qu'une chose dont il devait s'assurer:  
"Rien à voir avec la Guilde, n'est-ce pas ?"  
Elle soupira lourdement, laissant tomber son regard sur sa bouteille d'hydromel.  
"Non, la Guilde n'a rien à craindre. C'est quelque chose de plus… quelque chose d'autre."  
Siltafiir se recroquevilla sensiblement, espérant que Delvin n'insisterait pas trop, mais sa réponse vague ne laissait que peu d'options au voleur vétéran.  
"Écoute, t'es une gamine talentueuse, on t'aime bien par ici, mais s'il y a la moindre chance que ta situation nous mette en danger, intentionnellement ou non, dis-le. La Guilde est déjà dans une mauvaise passe, mieux vaudrait ne pas en rajouter."  
Il sursauta lorsque la tête de la jeune fille heurta la table. Elle s'empressa de le rassurer d'un geste maladroit, mais garda sa tempe contre le bois humide. Devait-elle tout lui raconter ? Son expérience avec Ralof ne l'y encourageait guère. Peut-être que le convaincre d'abandonner les recherches restait faisable. Elle osa un coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Non, certainement pas. Delvin Mallory ne lâchait jamais l'affaire.  
"Je ne peux pas t'obliger à te taire, mais… Si tu pouvais en parler le moins possible…" Commença-t-elle en se redressant.  
Il tendit l'oreille, soudainement intrigué. Dérober des secrets était une part du métier, une part importante, et ce mystère-là le démangeait depuis plus de deux mois. Dès son adhésion, la brétonne ne s'était intéressée que peu à ses récompenses vénales, préférant de loin s'octroyer les connaissances de ses comparses en matière de furtivité. Le comportement d'une personne qui veut se cacher ou cacher quelque chose. Pour être honnête, il ne pensait pas que la Guilde soit menacée, la petite nouvelle montrait trop de plaisir à la tâche pour être malhonnête, mais peu de gens se dissimulaient des yeux scrutateurs de Delvin, et ceux qui y parvenaient l'impressionnaient autant qu'ils l'agaçaient. Delvin n'aimait pas être agacé à ce point.  
"Tout dépendra de ton histoire. Impossible de juger tant que je ne connais pas l'étendue des dégâts. Rit-il en ingurgitant le fond de sa bouteille.  
\- Je suis Enfant de Dragon."  
D'accord, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les rumeurs qui circulaient en ville prétendaient que l'Enfant de Dragon était un Bosmer nommé Clendil, de plus, au vu de ce qu'elle avait raconté ces dernières semaines, il s'était préparé à une histoire familiale, peut-être son père qui voudrait la ramener au bercail, ou la fuite d'un mariage arrangé et le fiancé lésé tentant de récupérer son dû, ou même un exil forcé suite à un meurtre, ou tellement d'options plus envisageables. Mais une légende vivante, ça, c'était une surprise. Une surprise bien plus intéressante que tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il hésita un moment à la croire, mais son instinct ne lui conseillait aucune méfiance. Il tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère.  
"Et moi qui pensais que tous les Enfants de Dragon étaient des tas de muscles avec des haches plus grosses que leur tête." Déclara-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait nonchalant.  
Elle lui décocha un sourire fatigué qu'il rendit immédiatement, mais elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche, attendant visiblement une forme de confirmation de la part de son aîné. La pauvre affichait une nervosité presque contagieuse, pensa-t-il, rester dans cet état diminuerait indéniablement son efficacité au travail. Une recrue si prometteuse, mieux valait la ménager.  
"Je ne révélerai pas ton secret, souffla-t-il, ça n'a effectivement rien à voir avec la Guilde. Tant que tu ne mentionnes rien la concernant, bien sûr. Si les autres se posent des questions à cause des soldats, je trouverai bien un truc pour couvrir la vérité. Je dirai quelque chose sur tes parents qui veulent te récupérer, ça convaincra tout le monde.  
\- Merci…"  
Elle ne semblait guère rassurée. Et sa bouteille s'était radicalement allégée. Mieux valait régler ces deux problèmes aussi vite que possible. Delvin déposa devant elle une seconde flasque d'hydromel, ne se privant au passage du même plaisir, puis reprit son investigation. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait interroger l'élue des divins.  
"Donc, si j'ai ben saisi, tu peux voler les âmes des dragons… Murmura-t-il dans un ton de confidence.  
\- En résumé, ouais. Grommela-t-elle en humant les vapeurs de son alcool.  
\- Comment c'est ? Je veux dire, quel effet ça fait quand ça arrive ?"  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Quels effets avaient les âmes de dragons sur sa personne autres que lui apprendre des verbes dévastateurs ? Bonne question. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les murs sur lesquels chantaient les mots draconiques lui paraissaient plus faciles à repérer, leurs voix semblaient porter plus loin, plus clairement. Elle ne l'avait réalisé qu'une semaine auparavant, peu après l'absorption d'une cinquième âme, alors qu'un choeur s'était élevé d'une colline aux abords de Faillaise. Seuls des murmures l'avaient atteinte, mais ils résonnaient comme un orage lointain et leurs échos suintaient le pouvoir. Impossible d'y résister.  
"Quand ça arrive… J'ai la tête qui tourne."  
Delvin attendit un instant, sirotant son rafraîchissement, mais, n'entendant rien de plus, s'éclaircit la gorge pour encourager la gamine. Elle frémit, puis bégaya quelque peu avant de divulguer de plus amples détails:  
"C'est un peu comme des voix, mais silencieuses, qui se baladent dans les airs. Ou des lumières chantantes, mais qui utilisent des vibrations au lieu de mots. Ou, non, des souvenirs, mais pas vraiment… " Tout semblait toujours logique jusqu'à ce qu'on le dise à haute voix.  
Elle fixa le vide un moment durant.  
"L'instinct. C'est comme si leur instinct se mêlait à… et bien, à moi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. C'est compliqué."  
Le voleur afficha une moue déçue. L'Enfant de Dragon ne semblait pas se connaître si bien qu'il l'avait espéré, il ne satisferait pas sa soif de connaissances en ce jour. Mais le plus dur demeurait en arrière, le temps ferait le reste.  
"Bon, raconte-moi plutôt comment s'est passé ton travail au Lumidor. C'est rare qu'on confie ce genre de contrat à un nouveau membre et Brynjolf m'avait l'air particulièrement joyeux à ton retour."  
Le visage de la jeune fille brilla de fierté et elle s'empressa de conter en détails la totalité de sa mission, de son infiltration par les égouts jusqu'à sa fuite victorieuse par le fleuve. Delvin sentit ses joues poussées vers le haut par un sourire nostalgique. Il revoyait Vex, durant leur jeunesse, se vanter d'un travail accompli sans faux pas, du même ton que cette gamine. Il devait vraiment se méfier, la petite avait le don de se faire apprécier par tout le monde, même Saphir baissait sa garde quand elles se saluaient. Parti comme ça l'était, il tomberait lui-même dans le piège.  
"Ah, en parlant de Lumidor, j'avais oublié de te montrer ce truc…" Réalisa-t-elle au milieu de son récit.  
Elle sortit de son sac une sculpture luisante, toute plaquée d'or, taillée finement pour suivre les courbes d'une abeille. Trop tard pour Delvin, le piège s'était refermé.  
"Et moi qui cherchais cette petite merveille !" S'exclama-t-il.  
Il fourra immédiatement une bourse tintante dans les mains de la jeune recrue sans cesser d'examiner l'objet de ses désirs. Trop absorbé dans la contemplation de sa nouvelle acquisition, il laissa Siltafiir s'éclipser sans protester. Une statue de Reine des Abeilles, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. Son cerveau grinçait activement tandis qu'il marchait vers le centre de la Guilde.  
Il devait réfléchir calmement. Cette décision était capitale.  
Quelle étagère la mettrait le mieux en valeur ?

**xxx**

La difficulté, lorsqu'il s'agissait de vider les poches de Nivenor, ne résidait pas en la récupération même de l'objet, mais bien dans son identification. L'elfe brillait de la tête aux pieds. Avec tous les bandits qui rôdaient dans le pays, une promenade loin des remparts de Faillaise ne lui durerait pas dix minutes, pensa Siltafiir. Hélas, impossible d'en finir avec sa vie, car les voleurs, les vrais voleurs, agissaient avec honneur, et un meurtre commis uniquement pour se faciliter la tâche ne s'appréciait guère dans la Souricière. Le seul comportement à adopter consistait donc en une filature soutenue, sans quitter la cible des yeux.  
Passant les étals du marché, elle scrutait les manches de sa proie avec avidité. Celle-ci avançait entre les passants, ne daignant les observer qu'avec mépris, glissant son regard indifférent sur les marchandises exposées alentours avec toute l'attitude d'une débutante en noblesse. Un trait courant en Haute-Roche, pour le plus grand dam de la voleuse. Tandis que sa patience s'effritait devant le manque d'intérêt hautain que Nivenor prodiguait à tout ce qui croisait ses pupilles, elle intercepta un geste discret venant de Brynjolf. Le nordique, entretenant son éternel étal de biens douteux, leva sa main gauche et pointa un des doigts qui s'y dressaient. L'annulaire. Siltafiir cligna des yeux et, un instant plus tard, décocha un sourire radieux au rouquin avant de fondre sur sa victime.  
L'anneau qu'elle devait rapatrier se trouvait sur l'annulaire gauche. Comment Brynjolf le savait-il ? Peu importait, il ne lui donnait jamais d'informations erronées. C'était suffisant.  
Sachant cela, elle termina le travail rapidement, ce doigt ayant été rendu pratiquement insensible par les allées et venues trop fréquentes de sa bague de fiançailles. Trop facile. Elle s'apprêta à rejoindre la Guilde pour recevoir sa récompense, quand un groupe de trois soldats attira son attention. Ils encerclaient Brynjolf, semblant l'interroger, mais, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, usaient d'un ton sans menace. Sa nervosité revint néanmoins au galop lorsqu'une voix connue s'échappa du lot.  
"Une Brétonne, environ vingt ans, commença un des sombrages, discrète au premier abord, mais assez susceptible si on la provoque. Elle aime bien l'hydromel et-  
\- Et tu vas encore lui dire qu'elle aime les chiens et les couchers de soleil ? Interrompit un de ses collègue. C'est pas ce genre d'info dont il a besoin pour la reconnaître. Donc une brétonne, pas très grande, cheveux blonds et courts, trois cicatrices sur la joues gauche, des yeux… euh…  
\- Dorés. Et légèrement en amande." Termina le premier homme.  
Ses deux comparses étouffèrent, sans trop de succès, leur accès hilare.  
"T'es trop drôle Ralof ! Cinq mois que tu l'as pas vue et tu te souviens de tout sur elle ! Tout ! Je te l'avais dit, Stern, il est fou de sa petite Brétonne !"  
Ralof, soudainement empourpré, arrosa les deux autres de menaces fort colorées, n'arrangeant rien à leur euphorie. Siltafiir croisa à cet instant le regard pétillant de Brynjolf, et l'entendit rire aux éclats alors qu'elle faisait volte-face en rabaissant son capuchon si bas qu'elle puisse dans l'espoir de dissimuler ses joues embarrassées.  
"Du calme messieurs, prenez donc le temps d'observer mes marchandises pendant que j'essaie de me rappeler si j'ai effectivement vu cette jeune fille…" Perçut-elle encore avant que le brouhaha du marché n'engloutisse leurs paroles.  
Elle fronça les sourcils et planifia sa soirée: récupérer sa paye auprès de Delvin, puis tout donner à Vekel en échange d'une soupe et de tout l'hydromel qu'elle pouvait ingurgiter. Gardez la monnaie. Ouais, bon plan.  
Son horaire finement travaillé s'effondra lorsqu'un cri tonitruant secoua l'entier de la ville. Un cri venu du ciel.  
" _Pook_ !" Jura-t-elle en courant prestement vers une zone abritée.  
La ville s'agita, ses habitants grouillaient au travers des rues, fuyaient l'ombre mortelle qui tombait d'entre les nuages dans un désordre terrifié. Seuls quelques-uns, en plus des gardes, avaient tenu leur position, l'arme en main, attendant de voir clairement la bête. Le dragon volait en cercles sur la cité, jaugeant ces mortels dans un ricanement orageux. Beaucoup frissonnèrent lorsqu'il écrasa le toit d'une boutique et hurla ses flammes en direction de ses opposants, mais chacun conserva sa posture et les flèches fusèrent vers la créature cauchemardesque sans tarder.  
L'ennemi s'envola à nouveau, et la bataille continua ainsi un moment durant, vidant les carquois et chauffant les armures plus que de convenance. Mais les mortels résistaient. Sous son capuchon, Siltafiir jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à Ralof, surprise par l'assurance qu'il montrait devant le lézard légendaire. Leurs attaquent s'étaient effectivement multipliées ces derniers temps, le sombrage devait porter son lot de cicatrices. Malgré cette distraction, la brétonne n'attaquait pas moins, et chaque trait qu'elle jetait au dragon faisait mouche. Peut-être à son désavantage; le monstre la remarqua.  
" _Pook_." Murmura-t-elle.  
Elle tenta de s'abriter derrière une maison, mais l'ennemi la contourna et atterrit juste derrière elle. Pour changer. Elle fit face, plus que jamais heureuse de porter son capuchon bien bas. Ses yeux horrifiés n'auraient fait qu'encourager l'ennemi. La bête ouvrit sa mâchoire pointue, roulant sa gorge dans un grondement de mauvais augure, puis susurra des mots que Siltafiir se surprit à comprendre.  
" _Mal joor los suleyknu_. Gloussa-t-il.  
\- _Mey sivaas fen kos dilon_." Rétorqua-t-elle, plus vexée que de raison.  
Rencontrer des draugrs aux quatre coins du pays l'avait préparée à ce genre de joute verbale. Les cadavres mouvant n'avaient de cesse de la provoquer à coups d'insultes draconiques diverses et variées, et leurs mots, à force, s'étaient inscrits dans le vocabulaire courant du _Dovahkiin_.  
Le dragon écarquilla les yeux une seconde, peu habitué à ce genre de réaction de la part de ces vers sans ailes, mais ne s'en trouva que plus enthousiasmé. Une conversation sérieuse, rien de tel pour reprendre l'activité après plusieurs millénaires de silence. Il ouvrit à nouveau sa gueule, décidé à balayer cette mortelle impudente hors de sa vue et loin de ses oreilles, mais grogna quand une masse bruyante lui heurta le côté. Un des gardes de la ville. La lame de son nouvel opposant soulevait ses écailles et griffait sa peau, lui arrachant des grognements énervés. Son attention détournée, Siltafiir trouva le temps de dégainer et rejoignit l'autre combattant, bientôt imitée par tous les guerriers présents. L'un des gardes trouva sa perte entre les dents gigantesques, mais il fut la dernière victime du reptile volant. Le monstre s'effondra.  
Les hommes commençaient se féliciter pour leur victoire laborieuse, quand l'un d'entre eux s'exclama:  
"Il prend feu !"  
Tous reculèrent hâtivement sans quitter l'anomalie des yeux et des cris s'élevèrent dans l'assemblée en même temps que les flammes gagnaient en puissance. Ralof, ayant déjà participé à l'élimination de trois dragons lors de ses missions au travers du pays, s'en étonna d'autant plus. Les précédents étaient restés intactes, entiers, mais celui-ci partait en lambeaux incandescents. Pourquoi ? Les braises magiques se collèrent les unes aux autres au-dessus du cadavre, puis, soudainement, s'enfuirent dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Seul le sombrage sembla y prêter un quelconque intérêt, les autres témoins trop absorbés par le squelette immaculé qui trônait maintenant au centre de la ville, il poursuivit donc la flambée mystique sans tarder. Si son intuition s'avérait exacte, la personne qu'il recherchait depuis des mois se trouverait à l'autre bout de cette piste. Il s'agita en ne voyant plus les lumières, mais retrouva sa confiance en apercevant une silhouette qui s'enfuyait vers le cimetière. Il courut si vite que ses jambes voulaient le porter. Atteignant les tombes, il ne put retenir une exclamation triomphante.  
À l'entrée d'un minuscule tombeau se dressait une figure encapuchonnée. Celle-ci à moitié penchée sur un cercueil, s'immobilisa en entendant l'intrus. Elle se retourna lentement.  
" _Pook_ … Grommela-t-elle en le reconnaissant.  
\- Content -ah- de te voir -ha- aussi." Toussota-t-il en reprenant son souffle.  
Elle lui renvoya un regard meurtrier, calmant d'entrée ses élans d'humour.  
"Est-ce que tu as révélé mon identité à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle sans détour. Il l'avait retrouvée de toute façon, autant en profiter pour régler ses comptes.  
\- Pas vraiment…  
\- Comment ça : "pas vraiment" ? Gronda-t-elle. Les sombrages demandent partout où je suis, ce que je fais, je ne peux pas voyager d'une ville à l'autre sans me faire poursuivre par des militaires, et pour ne rien arranger vous, _meyye_ , avez alerté les impériaux ET les thalmors avec vos enquêtes dénuées de la moindre discrétion. Je ne peux aller nulle-part sans me cacher."  
Tout cela lui avait pesé sur le coeur, elle devait l'avouer, et déverser sa frustration lui procurait un bien fou.  
"Laisse-moi m'expliquer, s'il-te-plaît, quémanda-t-il d'une voix plus aigüe que d'ordinaire, je n'ai jamais dit qui tu étais vraiment, mais Ulfric m'a demandé de lui rappeler ton nom. Quand il l'a entendu, il a crié: "C'est elle l'Enfant de Dragon, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !". Je te le jure sur Talos ! C'est vrai !"  
Elle s'attendrit quelque peu devant ses yeux suppliants, mais un élément faisait défaut à son histoire.  
"Il a dit ce que mon nom a de spécial ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix orageuse.  
\- Et bien, oui… Et je dois dire que ça laisse peu de place au doute. "Voleur d'âme sans ailes", ou plutôt voleuse dans ton cas, voilà ce qu'il veut dire en langue draconique. Tu ne savais pas ?"  
Elle répondit négativement. Vu sous cet angle, Ralof n'avait commis aucun faux pas. À dire vrai, si quelqu'un était à blâmer, elle montait en tête de liste. Un nom si peu discret, quelle idée ! Un peu tard pour en changer malheureusement. Elle croisa son regard et s'excusa de l'avoir accusé à tort.  
"Et donc, maintenant que tu m'as trouvée, tu comptes faire quoi ? S'enquit-elle en scrutant le visage du soldat.  
\- Mes ordres sont clairs: ramener la dénommée Siltafiir Viingnu à Vendeaume. Pour être précis, seuls Ulfric, Galmar son bras-droit et moi savons qui tu es vraiment. Tous les autres connaissent uniquement ton apparence. Il ne voulait pas risquer de tout dévoiler à l'ennemi si un de nos hommes se faisait capturer. Le jarl te veut de notre côté pour cette guerre et, honnêtement, je ne peux que le soutenir.  
\- Tu pourras lui dire qu'il s'y prend mal, cracha-t-elle, mais je réitère ma question: qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… Soupira-t-il. Cela fait des mois qu'on te cherche. Ulfric est de plus en plus nerveux."  
Il soutint le regard de Siltafiir malgré les ombres menaçantes qui en émanaient. Décidément, amoureux ou non, on n'oubliait pas des yeux comme ceux-là.  
"Malheureusement, continua-t-il, notre cible demeure insaisissable. Je ne serais pas étonné que l'on rentre bredouilles une fois encore de notre mission. L'Enfant de Dragon sait se montrer discrète."  
Ses traits s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il entendit le soupir soulagé de la brétonne. De toute manière, se disait-il, la forcer à rejoindre la rébellion ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Il savait également de quoi ses cordes vocales étaient capables, finir comme le loup congelé ne le tentait guère. Cela étant, il ne pouvait la laisser filer si aisément.  
"J'aimerais quand même que tu m'écoutes, ça n'engage à rien. T'avoir de notre côté serait décisif.  
\- Je ne suis pas si puissante, tu sais. Marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, mais ta réputation nous donnerait un avantage; nos actions gagneraient en légitimité aux yeux des habitants, expliqua-t-il rapidement, cela dit, le Thu'Um reste un atout pendant les batailles, ce n'est pas négligeable.  
\- Donc, tu essaies de me dire que si je rejoins l'Empire, vous êtes certains de perdre la guerre".  
Le coeur de Ralof manqua un battement. Étrangement, cette idée ne l'avait pas même effleuré.  
"Ils ont essayé de t'exécuter le jour de ton arrivée dans le pays, tu n'y penses pas ! Grogna-t-il.  
\- J'ai tenté de saboter une embuscade qui visait le chef de la rébellion, leur principal ennemi, ils ont juste fait leur boulot. Honnêtement, avec tous les ennuis que m'ont apporté les sombrages, je commence à trouver les impériaux fort raisonnables."  
Ralof ne savait que répondre. Il se gratta la barbe, se gratta les cheveux, se gratta la nuque, mais ne trouva rien qui éviterait de la pousser encore plus vers l'Empire.  
"Mais, reprit-elle, tu es la première personne sympathique que j'aie rencontrée en arrivant en Bordeciel. Ca m'ennuierait de hausser la voix contre toi. De toute manière, le résultat serait identique, peu importe ma décision. Impériaux, sombrages, mêmes attentes. Mêmes devoirs. Mêmes responsabilités. Je crois que je vais rester sur mon idée première: n'aider personne. Débrouillez-vous avec vos querelles."  
Elle se désola un instant devant la déception évidente du soldat, réalisant que ses mots l'avaient sûrement plus blessé que ce qu'elle désirait. Dire qu'elle ne percevait nulle différence entre les rebelles et les impériaux devait l'avoir secoué, sans compter l'agressivité de son ton. Elle s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qu'il était grand ! Elle se sentait soudain stupide à tendre le bras ainsi, mais elle conserva sa contenance et serra doucement ses doigts dans un geste apaisant.  
"Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour prendre part à une guerre, surtout pas dans un rôle si important. Mais je peux te promettre une chose: l'Empire ne recevra aucune aide de ma part. Je le jure sur Talos.  
\- Ne plaisante pas avec le nom de Talos. S'agaça Ralof.  
\- Je suis parfaitement sérieuse".  
Ralof se détendit, lui renvoya un sourire reconnaissant, puis tapota amicalement l'avant-bras de la jeune fille.  
"Baisse ça, tu vas choper une crampe".  
Elle s'empourpra et, retirant sa main, rétorqua aussitôt dans un reniflement théâtral:  
"Ne me provoque pas ! J'ai beau être du genre discrète, je suis aussi très susceptible. Mais tu le savais déjà, pas vrai ?"  
Il imita son amie de par ses joues écarlates et, la tête enfoncée entre les épaules, tenta de dissimuler son embarras en observant les fleurs et pierres tombales alentours. Après quelques secondes, il osa un regard vers elle et tous deux s'esclaffèrent à l'unisson. Rien de tel pour se ragaillardir. L'heure des au-revoir sonna bientôt, Ralof arguant que ses collègues devaient le chercher et Siltafiir désirant toujours noyer sa journée sous une cascade d'hydromel. Le sombrage disparut entre les bâtiments et, tandis que la brétonne s'apprêtait à ouvrir le passage secret menant à la Guilde, un raclement de gorge lui hérissa le poil. Elle se retourna hâtivement, le coeur fou, mais inspira calmement en reconnaissant Brynjolf.  
"Enfant de Dragon, hein ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand je t'ai recrutée, jeune fille."  
Pook. Une personne de plus dans la confidence. Siltafiir se demanda si sa paye lui achèterait assez d'alcool pour supporter les derniers événements.  
"Mais on a tous nos secrets, surtout les membres de la Guilde, reprit le voleur au grand plaisir de sa cadette, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'entretenir un jardin secret. Ce qui m'intéresse, par contre, c'est ce jeune homme qui vient de partir".  
La brétonne déglutit difficilement. Les sourcils de Brynjolf se rejoignaient presque tandis qu'il avançait vers elle d'un pas lourd, le dos droit et les narines dilatées. Brynjolf n'agissait jamais comme ça. Qu'avait-elle donc fait de si grave ? Il se pencha lentement vers le visage de la jeune recrue, ne quittant jamais son expression grave, puis, alors qu'elle tremblait de haut en bas sans oser bouger un membre, ses yeux pétillèrent de malice.  
"Je crois que ce sombrage t'a dans la peau, et j'ai l'oeil pour ça. Ricana-t-il en pointant son globe oculaire d'un index épais.  
\- N'importe quoi, répondit-elle d'un ton empreint de vexation, tous les nordiques, que dis-je, tous les hommes que j'ai rencontrés depuis mon arrivée ici n'aiment que les femmes fortes, courageuses ou bonnes cuisinières. De préférence les trois en même temps. Je ne remplis aucun de ces critères, et pour tout dire ce n'est pas exactement dans mes priorités.  
\- Tu te sous-estimes, jeune fille, et je reste sur ma première déclaration, rit-il en poussant la tombe qui masquait l'entrée de la Guilde, mais c'est toi qui vois. Mes observations sont toujours correctes, ne l'oublie jamais."  
Elle le suivit dans les sous-sols de la ville, méditant sur ses paroles. En admettant que Ralof ait jamais entretenu ce genre de sentiment, que ressentait-elle pour le soldat ? Elle l'appréciait, certes, mais à ce point… ? Secouant la tête, elle chassa ces songeries et accrocha un sourire de façade à ses lèvres en apportant l'anneau de Nivenor à Delvin. Ses pensées couraient frénétiquement dans son crâne alors qu'elle acceptait sa récompense sans un mot pour aller la dépenser au comptoir du bar. La plus bruyante d'entre elles concernait son nom. Ce nom qu'elle croyait avoir choisi et qui la trahissait maintenant, quand les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien. Elle engloutit la moitié de sa bouteille et grommela quelques jurons dans une langue incompréhensible. Siltafiir Viingnu, ce sobriquet auquel ses espoirs, ses rêves de liberté se rattachaient, ne valait plus rien. Elle qui suppliait Clendil, le fils du chasseur qui l'avait dérobée aux griffes d'un ours, de l'appeler comme ça au lieu de son vrai nom… En y repensant, son nom d'Enfant de Dragon, malgré le fardeau qui l'accompagnait, surpassait "Ursanne Riscel" en matière d'élégance. Ursanne Riscel. Cela faisait une éternité que ces syllabes ne l'avaient effleurée.  
Un instant durant, elle se crut revenue dans sa chambre de Haute-Roche, assise sur son lit épais, habillée de vêtements sophistiqués. Avec des cheveux longs, comme Clendil les aimait. Elle frotta distraitement l'arrière de son crâne, puis s'infligea une correction mentale pour avoir désiré, même une seconde seulement, retourner là-bas, dans cette prison dorée. Tous les hommes du monde ne valaient pas qu'on se prive de tant de libertés.  
Puis elle renifla. De quelles libertés parlait-elle ? Certes, son travail en Bordeciel impliquait de rester discrète, mais les recherches des sombrages et la méfiance des autres clans militaires l'entrainaient dans une déformation professionnelle compulsive. Le seul moyen de leur échapper définitivement serait de vivre en ermite, au sommet d'une montagne fouettée par les vents et intempéries. Comme les Grisebarbes, par exemple. Les Grisesbarbes. Une autre sujet qu'elle préférait éviter. Elle avait ignoré leur appel, et comme pour la punir d'une telle audace, les attaques de dragons s'étaient décuplées. L'affrontement d'aujourd'hui sonnait clairement comme une invitation violente vers le monastère. Un seul homme avait perdu la vie, mais si ç'avait été Brynjolf ? Ou Ralof ? Ou n'importe quel membre de la Guilde ? Elle déglutit d'inconfort et termina sa bouteille, s'empressant d'en commander une supplémentaire. Vekel, le tenancier, habitué à la voir plus animée, s'enquit de son état:  
"Oh, rien de bien méchant, grinça-t-elle, juste un dragon qui a décidé de visiter la ville. Yep, rien d'anormal.  
\- Tu peux répéter ? S'étrangla Tonilia, la revendeuse attitrée des lieux, depuis une table voisine.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais il n'a fait qu'une seule victime, continua la brétonne, faut croire qu'on s'habitue à leurs attaques, parce qu'il n'a pas duré très longtemps non-plus."  
 _Mey sivaas_ , pensa l'Enfant de Dragon en esquissant un sourire venimeux.  
Elle leur conta brièvement la bataille, puis, leur curiosité satisfaite, reprit son activité en commençant par une longue lampée d'hydromel. Ce combat contre la bête, et surtout sa victoire, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur un fait: absorber des âmes l'influençait, la changeait. Pour le mieux ou le pire, elle n'en savait trop rien, mais tirer cela au clair prenait graduellement la tête de ses priorités. Sans compter les dragons de plus en plus fréquents. Oui, rencontrer les Grisesbarbes lui apparassait maintenant comme un impératif. Elle referma sa bourse, vendit à Tonilia tout l'équipement inutile qu'elle transportait et s'approcha de Delvin, assis à la même table que le jour où elle lui avait révélé son secret.  
"J'y repense juste maintenant, mais j'ai récupéré ça en remplissant le contrat de Maven". Ricana-t-elle en déposant une cruche toute aussi brillante que la statue du Lumidor devant son confident.  
Il s'empara sans délai de l'objet scintillant et, tout comme la dernière fois, jeta sa récompense monétaire sur la gamine sans détacher ses yeux du précieux bibelot. Elle imita également son comportement passé et s'enfuit prestement dans la nuit. Si son aventure d'Enfant de Dragon se finissait mal, elle laisserait au moins un bon souvenir à Delvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Termes draconiques:**  
>  _Mal joor los suleyknu_ \- (Le) petit mortel est sans pouvoir  
>  _Mey sivaas fen kos dilon_ \- (L')idiote bête va mourir  
>  _Pook_ \- (ça) pue  
>  _Meyye_ \- Idiots


	5. Koraav hin In ! Reconnaissez votre Maître

Arngeir traversait le monastère du Haut-Hrothgar, ayant achevé de méditer et s'apprêtant à savourer un met frugal. Une pensée le tiraillait tout de même qui l'empêchait d'apprécier les plaisirs simples de son existence: l'Enfant de Dragon demeurait silencieux. Avait-il péri ? S'était-il détourné de son rôle par peur, ignorance ou simple paresse ? Depuis l'éveil de son pouvoir, depuis de longs mois, et malgré des séances de méditation acharnées pour ressentir chaque sursaut dans la toile de la réalité, le calme régnait. Pas d'interférence majeure, pas de coup du destin, juste les rugissements des dragons qui emplissaient les cieux de leur nombre croissant.  
Un grondement totalement différent de celui des monstres volants résonna soudainement dans le hall principal, interrompant le fil de ses pensées. La porte d'entrée venait d'être poussée, avec difficulté au vu de la mélodie saccadée de ses gonds gelés. Arngeir se figea. Personne n'entrait jamais par la porte principale, à moins d'y être invité. Les sept-milles marches repoussaient assez vite les voyageurs les moins motivés, et sans une excellente raison, nul n'osait braver les créatures féroces parsemées tout au long de l'ascension. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il pouvait jusqu'à la source de cette anomalie.  
Il ne s'attendait à rien de particulier, vraiment, mais la figure encapuchonnée qui apparut, époussetant la neige tenace qui s'accrochait à son armure sombre, ne représentait rien de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Petite, intimidée, frémissante. Était-elle véritablement l'Enfant de Dragon ? Il attendit un instant, observant les mouvements prudents de la nouvelle arrivante. Elle bougeait silencieusement, posant chacun de ses pas contre les dalles du monastère avec délicatesse et appréhension. Dans la foulée, elle découvrit aussi son visage, révélant une courte tignasse jaune et hérissée au-dessus d'un visage rond, indéniablement bréton.  
S'accoutumant à la luminosité et s'étonnant de la chaleur ambiante après la tempête qui l'avait poursuivie durant toute sa randonnée, elle se recroquevilla sensiblement en remarquant le vieil homme qui se découpait dans l'ombre. Il s'approcha d'un pas solennel, la salua poliment et lui demanda son nom. Elle hésita. Depuis la révélation du sombrage, ce pseudonyme lui déposait un goût amer sur la langue, mais au vu de la tâche qu'elle s'apprêtait à accomplir…  
"Siltafiir Viingnu." Répondit-elle timidement.  
Arngeir haussa un sourcil.  
"Vraiment ? Est-ce votre véritable nom ? En connaissez-vous seulement le sens ?"  
La Brétonne recula franchement devant cet interrogatoire, mais se ressaisit en captant l'expression paisible de l'ermite.  
"Je… Non, c'est un surnom, souffla-t-elle d'un ton résigné, j'en ignorais le sens quand je l'ai choisi, il ne m'est apparu que récemment et j'ai encore de la peine à l'interpréter. Il vient d'un rêve récurrent et sa sonorité m'a toujours plu."  
Du moins lui plaisait-elle jusqu'à sa conversation avec Ralof, grinça-t-elle intérieurement.  
"Vous en avez rêvé ? Racontez-moi."  
Il conservait une posture droite, impassible et sobre, mais une lumière agitée palpitait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il questionnait la jeune fille. Une lumière enfantine. Elle fit mine d'ignorer ce détail, inspira profondément et, paupières closes, se remémora le songe en question, contant les événements à son auditoire solitaire tandis qu'ils défilaient dans son esprit.  
Dans ses souvenirs, des champs de neige s'étendaient de toutes parts, ponctués de collines, de forêts, de mares sanglantes qui menaient jusqu'à une montagne, un gigantesque pic couvert de glace et de brume. De là-haut descendaient des hurlements orageux, et la jeune fille savait que ces cris venaient d'un énorme ours noir, et que cette bête était responsable des flots sanguins qui maculaient le paysage. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, elle dévorerait tout le monde, le monde entier, mais aucun n'osait, aucun ne savait comment, alors les gens effrayés poussaient la Brétonne en avant, vers le danger, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle trouverait le moyen. Étrangement, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas. Elle tenait son arc après tout, le seul arc dans tous le pays capable de toucher l'ennemi sous sa carapace poilue, il était donc logique qu'elle s'en charge. Malheureusement l'ours noir se cachait dans une grotte hors de portée de ses jambes engourdies. D'ailleurs, plus elle s'avançait vers la tanière de l'ennemi, plus celle-ci gagnait en hauteur, ou peut-être que le sol s'aplatissait pour l'éloigner de son but, impossible à savoir. Tandis qu'elle lutait, un rire moqueur l'interpellait. Un homme, un chasseur, souriait, narquois, l'observant se débattre en vain avec une délectation proprement irritante…  
"C'est à ce moment là qu'il se mettait à parler. Je ne me suis jamais rappelée de tout son discours, mais je sais qu'il m'appelait _Siltafiir_ et _Viingnu_. Ensuite, le rêve se termine toujours de la même manière. Il s'avance vers moi, me pousse vers la montagne et je me réveille.  
\- Intéressant. Souffla le vieil homme. Fascinant, même. Siltafiir, la voleuse d'âme, et Viingnu, qui n'est pas ailée… Étrangement approprié. Si vous êtes bien Enfant de Dragon. Vous aurez l'occasion de nous prouver cela sous peu."  
Elle grimaça tandis qu'il l'entraînait au centre du monastère et, rejoint par ses compagnons d'ermitage, lui indiquait qu'elle pouvait démontrer ses talents. Debout sur les dalles de marbre, encerclée par quatre vieillards au visage ombré, elle inspira profondément et se tourna vers le mur pour éviter de blesser les barbus.  
"Avez-vous l'habitude d'observer les pierres lorsque vous saluez quelqu'un ? Demanda Arngeir.  
\- Vous voulez que je vous crie dessus ? S'étonna-t-elle en l'observant, confuse.  
\- Je ne désire qu'entretenir une conversation avec vous." Rit-il calmement.  
Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Il connaissait le sujet un millier de fois mieux qu'elle, après tout. Pourquoi discuter ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Elle inspira.  
_FUS_  
Il tituba, reculant de quelques pas, la main devant les yeux. Son équilibre regagné, il avança vers l'Enfant de Dragon, un sourire aux lèvres, et déclara que son premier test pouvait enfin commencer. Un test ? Siltafiir s'agita en écoutant nerveusement l'ermite qui débitait ses instructions. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pris part à un test, mais ceux qui lui revenaient en mémoire ne présageaient que honte et humiliation. Celui de ce jour ne consistait qu'en deux examens qui lui parurent minimalistes à la première écoute: apprendre les mots _ro_ et _wuld_ et leur s'en servir devant ses nouveaux professeurs. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils la fixaient tous avec intensité. Siltafiir, ayant passé les épreuves avec une aisance inhabituelle, sentit ses joues chauffer de fierté lorsqu'Arngeir la félicita, les yeux brillants et la voix fébrile.  
"Jamais nous n'avions rencontré d'Enfant de Dragon, expliqua-t-il d'un ton vibrant, les histoires sont nombreuses, mais vous voir maîtriser de nouveaux mots si rapidement…"  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.  
"C'est si difficile pour les gens… normaux ? L'encouragea-t-elle d'un timbre rauque.  
\- Certains cris nécessitent des semaines, parfois des mois de pratique et de méditation. Même les plus simples nous demandent des jours d'études. Votre âme de dragon vous octroie un pouvoir qui dépasse l'entendement."  
Plus de doute possible, le vieil homme transpirait la joie. L'Enfant de Dragon, d'abord étonnée par tant d'émotions de la part d'un moine reclus, apprit bien vite que sa venue au monastère et son éducation par l'art de la Voix représentaient l'accomplissement d'une vie pour les Grisesbarbes. Ces conditions remplies, le bonheur de l'ermite paraissait bien moins surprenant. Puis, car rien de bon ne pouvait durer, vint une question qu'elle redoutait particulièrement:  
"Pourquoi avoir tant tardé ? Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai foulé les sept-milles marches, mais assurément elles ne requièrent pas six mois d'ascension.  
\- Euh… Oui, en effet. Grommela-t-elle dans un frétillement nerveux. Quelques imprévus… Des ennuis avec les Sombrages. Et l'Empire. Un peu le Thalmor, aussi. Un travail très prenant, ça a beaucoup compté. Et des ours, plein d'ours. Vous saviez que certains vivent en groupe ? Il y en a toute une famille au pied de votre montagne. Tout le monde dit qu'ils n'attaquent que quand on les provoque, mais je crois que ma définition de "provoquer" diffère de celle des gens d'ici."  
Elle se tut un instant, tentant d'éviter le regard paisible du vieil homme. Pas d'inspection, pas de jugement, pas de colère, rien de négatif ne se dégageait du moine, ce qui attisait la nervosité de Siltafiir plus que tous les sermons et morales du monde. Un regard compréhensif. Un regard auquel elle ne pouvait mentir sans s'étrangler dans sa culpabilité. C'était sa flèche dans le genou, jamais elle n'y résistait.  
"Bon, très bien, j'avoue, admit-elle dans un grondement sourd, j'avais peur de ce que j'apprendrais en arrivant ici. Toutes ces histoires de légendes et de dragons… C'était trop d'un coup.  
\- J'aurais dû poser ma question d'une manière plus délicate dans ce cas, répondit poliment Arngeir, en vous demandant pourquoi vous avez finalement décidé de braver les dangers de notre montagne. D'après la liste que vous venez de me dicter, je suis d'autant plus étonné par votre présence en ces lieux.  
\- Je… Commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Les dragons sont de retour et ils resteront si on ne fait rien."  
Arngeir acquiesça amicalement et lui communiqua les instructions de sa dernière épreuve.

**xxx**

Malgré ses plaintes sonores et son humeur maussade, Siltafiir se sentit apaisée par la silhouette familière de Rivebois. Ces longs mois passés en Bordeciel l'avaient forgée, habituée aux intempéries et aux créatures mortelles qui peuplaient ces contrées inhospitalières, mais, malgré cet entraînement radical, le temple dont elle s'était extirpée quelques heures auparavant l'avait recrachée vidée, épuisée tant par les ennemis qu'il abritait que par l'absence de l'objet qui lui conférait sa bribe d'importance. La corne de Jurgen Parlevent, qu'Arngeir avait décrite comme l'un des artefacts les plus importants affiliés à l'histoire de la Voix, ne se trouvait pas là où elle aurait dû et, contre toute attente, la seule piste en place, une lettre abandonnée par le voleur d'antiquité, menait à Rivebois.  
Elle s'accorda une pensée pour Ralof en traversant les portes de la ville et se surprit à espérer qu'il visiterait la scierie de sa sœur ce jour-là, comme par hasard. Elle ricana amèrement et regagna la terre ferme en se répétant que des affaires bien plus importantes l'attendaient dans l'auberge. Pas le temps de rêvasser sur des mièvreries pareilles. Atteignant le bâtiment suscité, elle s'approcha de la tenancière et lui demanda une chambre dans la mansarde, comme l'indiquait le papier qui avait trôné en place de la corne convoitée. La femme blonde, à peine plus haute que Siltafiir, demeura muette pour une poignée de secondes, les sourcils levés jusqu'au centre de son front, puis guida sa cliente jusqu'à une chambre où elle s'enferma en sa compagnie sans entendre la moindre protestation.  
"C'est vous l'envoyée des Grisesbarbes ?  
\- C'est vous qui avez la corne ?"  
Elle répondirent toutes deux en acquiesçant. Siltafiir la fixait avec agacement, se préparant déjà à devoir accomplir une énième mission dangereuse pour que cette gêneuse lui rende l'objet de ses désirs. La surprise qui s'ensuivit la balaya telle la charge d'un mammouth, car l'inconnue lui déposa l'artefact entre les mains avant d'oser exiger quoi que ce soit de plus. La jeune fille crut fondre de soulagement et fut plus qu'heureuse de suivre celle qui se nommait Delphine jusqu'au sous-sol de l'auberge, derrière une porte secrète. Au fur et à mesure que les événements se déroulaient, l'Enfant de Dragon voyait sa curiosité enfler. Après tout, cette femme avait, elle aussi, traversé le tertre d'Ustengrav pour récupérer le trésor, ses motivations devaient valoir la peine qu'on leur prête une oreille. Ou même les deux.  
Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'auberge, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer au soleil de l'après-midi et assimiler les informations divulguées par Delphine, elle aperçut Gerdur qui coupait du bois près de la rivière. Des salutations s'imposaient. Alors qu'elle approchait, la Nordique la reconnut.  
"Siltafiir ! On n'a eu aucune nouvelle de toi depuis que tu as rendu sa griffe d'or à Lucan ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. Ah, c'est dommage, Ralof est passé hier, sa troupe devait se charger une mission quelque part dans la région, il aurait été heureux de te voir."  
L'Enfant de Dragon se sentit stupide quand son cœur manqua un battement. Elle grommela:  
"Ah, oui, c'est dommage, en effet… "  
Décidément, ce sombrage lui causait nombre d'émotions distrayantes sans même le savoir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle règle ce problème une fois les dragons éliminés. Gerdur sourit tendrement devant la déception évidente de la Brétonne et s'apprêta à la réconforter d'une tape dans le dos quand une anomalie l'interpella.  
"Et bien, Delphine m'a l'air très équipée pour une simple sortie."  
Siltafiir se retourna et admit que la serveuse à l'apparence frêle était restée dans l'auberge, car sur la route, prête à quitter le confort du village, se dressait une guerrière en armure toute prête à casser du dragon. La jeune fille inspira profondément.  
"Je dois y aller, prends soin de toi, et de toute la famille. Oh, et salue Lucan et Camilla pour moi.  
\- Tu pars comme ça ? S'indigna la Nordique. Reste au moins pour le repas.  
\- Pas le temps aujourd'hui, mais j'essaierai de revenir vite pour raconter à Frodnar comment j'ai abattu un dragon."  
Elle s'enfuit rapidement, profitant du choc occasionné par ses paroles, et rejoignit Delphine. Le temps manquait en effet, et découvrir pourquoi les créatures d'antan revenaient tout à coup lui apparaissait plus important que toutes les invitations du monde. Les divins pensaient qu'elle en était capable, et de toute manière elle n'aurait jamais la paix tant que la menace planait.  
"Allons tuer un dragon." Souffla-t-elle d'une voix vibrante.  
L'autre Brétonne acquiesça et elles foulèrent les caillasses de la route, direction le Bosquet de Kyne. Le trajet s'entama silencieusement pendant que Siltafiir réfléchissait aux paroles de la guerrière. Celle-ci clamait que les dragons ne se contentaient pas de revenir en Bordeciel, mais bien qu'une résurrection généralisée contaminait leurs tombeaux à travers le pays. Dur à croire au premier abord, mais les expériences passées de l'Enfant de Dragon lui avaient inculqué une certaine ouverture d'esprit.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles dépassèrent Blancherive que la conversation trouva une place confortable entre les deux personnes.  
"Je vous ai déjà aperçue à Rivebois, engagea Delphine, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir en de telles conditions.  
\- Même chose de mon côté, rétorqua sa compagne de voyage, vous jouez très bien l'aubergiste inoffensive.  
\- C'est la moindre des choses pour échapper aux espions thalmors, s'assombrit-elle."  
L'échange dévia bientôt sur leurs préférences en matière d'armurerie, Delphine arguant qu'une coque d'acier limitait les dégâts bien mieux qu'une fine couche de cuir, Siltafiir répliquant qu'une tenue légère permettait d'éviter totalement lesdits dégâts au travers d'agiles esquives. Elles se disputèrent longuement, puis le sujet se mua en une discussion stratégique sur les meilleurs moyens d'abattre un dragon. Plus exactement, la tavernière se mit en tête d'établir un plan d'attaque, et s'énerva du manque d'intérêt que la voleuse lui offrit en échange.  
"Et je suppose que vous avez déjà une idée brillante ?  
\- Faire la même chose que les onze dernières fois où j'ai tué un dragon: improviser. Tous mes combats se sont déroulés différemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant."  
Elle attendit une réponse sans quitter la route des yeux, puis, s'étonnant de ne rien entendre venir, se tourna vers Delphine.  
"Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle bruyamment devant le regard ébahi de Delphine. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
\- Vous avez tué onze dragons ?  
\- J'ai eu de l'aide. La plupart du temps.  
\- Et quand vous n'en avez pas ?  
\- Je hausse le ton un bon coup puis j'essaie de leur planter mon épée dans la nuque, mais c'est une manœuvre plutôt risquée. Il vaut mieux commencer par leur tirer quelques flèches dessus pour blesser leur fierté, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton professoral avant de ricaner, voir un mortel sans assistance résister à leurs cris, ça, ça les met en rogne."  
Débuta un interrogatoire poussé sur chacune des batailles livrées contre les reptiles. Delphine tenait à tout connaître en détails, toujours persuadée qu'une planification rigoureuse permettrait de maximiser leurs chances de survie. Ceci les occupa jusqu'à la fin de leur randonnée. À peine atteignirent-elles le Bosquet de Kyne qu'un son malheureusement familier interrompit leur discussion; un battement d'ailes puissant, lourd, qui brassait violemment l'air au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elles se jetèrent respectivement un coup d'oeil alerte, puis s'élancèrent en direction de leur cible.  
" _Sahloknir_ ! _Ziil gro dovah ulse_ ! Tonna une voix sur la colline.  
\- Par Akatosh… " Murmura l'Enfant de Dragon en s'immobilisant.  
Cette voix la ramena des mois en arrière, sur le billot d'Helgen, le jour où un dragon l'avait sauvée du bourreau. Ce dragon. Oh ! l'ironie, pensa-t-elle. Delphine l'extirpa rapidement de sa tétanie en la saisissant par le bras et l'entraîna vers la bataille à venir. Elles repérèrent bientôt le monstre volant qui faisait du sur-place en s'adressant à une motte de terre étrangement régulière.  
_SLEN TIID VO_  
Le sol trembla violemment, ne stoppant pour autant les deux Brétonnes dans leur course, et une colonne lumineuse s'éleva là où le reptile venait de crier. Très bien, Siltafiir l'avouait, reconnaître le dragon destructeur de ville l'avait pétrifiée et la raison de sa présence ici n'arrangea rien à la terreur qu'elle éprouvait. À le voir soulever de terre les restes squelettiques d'un de ses pairs par la seule force d'une incantation draconique, elle se sentit l'envie de courir, loin, derrière une montagne, de préférence dans un autre pays.  
" _Alduin, thuri_ ! _Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik_ ? Demanda le revenant une fois son corps reconstitué.  
\- _Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir_." Répondit le leveur de mort.  
De sa hauteur, il remarqua vite les nouvelles arrivantes, concentrant son regard sur l'une d'entre elles en particulier. Des âmes, il en rencontrait tous les jours, en dévorait la plupart, mais cela faisait plusieurs millénaires qu'il n'en avait ressenti de pareille. Il grogna devant cette honte à son sang, cette aberration qu'était l'Enfant de Dragon, moquant Akatosh pour ce faible pantin qu'il lui avait envoyé.  
" _Ful, losei Dovahkiin_ ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton méprisant. _Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi_."  
Siltafiir entrouvrit les lèvres, ses instincts lui hurlant de répondre à ce ver insolent. Mais qu'avait-il donc dit ? Il s'était adressé à elle par son légendaire titre, _Dovahkiin_ , puis avait prononcé quelques mots fort désagréables concernant sa personne et les dragons, mais que signifiaient-ils exactement ? Pas moyen de le découvrir tant que ce combat se déroulait, mais le ton dont il avait usé ne laissait aucun aucune place au doute: il l'insultait.  
"Tu ne comprends même pas notre langue, n'est-ce pas ? Railla-t-il encore devant la confusion évidente qu'elle affichait. Quel arrogance… Oser t'approprier le nom de _Dovah_ … _Sahloknir_ ! _Krii daar joorre_ !"  
Piquée au vif, et vu que la fuite apparaissait comme une option irréalisable à cette heure, elle inspira un grand coup dans le but de rabattre son caquet à cet oiseau déplumé qui osait la prendre de haut figurativement _et_ littéralement tout à la fois. Le _dovah_ fraîchement ressuscité ne lui en donna pas l'occasion, l'arrosant d'un cri glacé au travers de son rictus supérieur.  
_FO_  
Cette poussée vocale dédaigneuse, bien que l'ayant couverte de givre, n'affecta que peu Siltafiir. Au contraire, cela éveilla son esprit combattif. User d'un demi cri face à elle, quelle inconscience ! Ce pâle lézard la sous-estimait grandement. Elle grogna sauvagement et répondit à son opposant:  
_YOL_  
Il siffla d'agacement, maintenant couvert d'une épaisse couche de braises irritantes, à sa plus grande honte. Il observa l'humaine un moment, secoué par ses arguments, mais cette enfant ne lui enseignerait pas comment parler, et l'ardeur dont elle faisait preuve ne demandait qu'à être refroidie. Cinq utilisateurs de la voix avaient dû unir leurs forces pour l'inhumer finalement, au prix de trois d'entre eux; une gamine esseulée ne faisait pas le poids. Le dragon ouvrit une gueule béante, prêt à faire taire l'impudente.  
_FO KRAH DIIN_  
Elle esquiva de peu, sentant son armure durcir, puis se fendre par endroits, rendue fragile par le riche vocabulaire du reptile. La sale bête récupérait l'usage de sa gorge plus vite que la jeune fille le pouvait avec ses faibles capacités d'humaine. Elle grommela sa frustration et dégaina un sabre récupéré chez Delphine. Cela, elle pouvait s'en servir plus d'une fois toutes les cinq minutes, pas comme ces cris astringents. Parlant de Delphine, celle-ci accourut, hurlante, l'arme en l'air, et assaillit le dragon sans tarder. Il grogna et déploya ses ailes dans un fracas venteux, jugeant le combat rapproché trop dangereux après si peu de temps passé sur Nirn.  
Il plana un moment, reprenant son souffle, puis fondit sur ses opposantes. La lutte dura, mais son envol ne lui assurait qu'une sécurité relative face aux volées de flèches qu'elles décochaient. Il perdit finalement patience, atterrissant aussi près qu'il put de ses ennemies, parvenant en même temps, et pour son grand plaisir, à les jeter au sol. Ces êtres frêles ne le vaincraient pas ! Pas juste après son retour ! Alduin ne dispensait son pouvoir qu'aux puissants et vaincre un _Dovahkiin_ lui assurerait une place d'honneur lors de l'ascension du premier fils d'Akatosh. S'approchant de la parleuse étourdie, il s'apprêta à conclure leur débat d'un cri enragé, quand elle le coupa.  
_IIZ_  
Il écarquilla les yeux, la bouche figée dans un cri avorté, incapable de mouvoir ses mâchoires prisonnières d'un cocon de glace. Il recula maladroitement, s'insultant pour avoir oublié que, malgré son enveloppe éphémère, l'âme de l'Enfant de Dragon contenait toute la puissance des _dovs_. Affronter un tel ennemi juste après sa renaissance, alors que ses pouvoirs dormaient encore à moitié, relevait du suicide. Il étendit à nouveau ses ailes, mais la plus silencieuse des guerrières planta une lame dans son épaule, réduisant ses chances de fuite à néant. Il fouetta l'air de sa queue, de sa tête, de ses griffes, désirant chasser cette dangereuse vermine, mais plus le combat durait, plus il sentait le pouvoir de la crieuse l'étouffer, et plus il redoutait le dénouement des hostilités.  
Rendant finalement son ultime râle, il désespéra de sentir son âme se déchirer, puis se mêler à celle de la parleuse, confirmation d'une mort irrémédiable. Les humaines, elles, se fichaient royalement de ses morbides pensées, trop occupées à l'observer se désagréger, puis Delphine s'étrangla en voyant l'âme embrasée se saisir de la plus jeune. Celle-ci demeura d'abord impassible, habituée à ces sensations, mais osa un gloussement devant l'expression ébahie de l'autre femme.  
"C'est donc vrai, vous êtes bien Enfant de Dragon, s'extasia-t-elle avant de détourner un regard honteux, désolée d'avoir douté de vous, mais ma situation ne laisse aucune place à l'imprudence."  
Le _Dovahkiin_ ne pouvait exactement lui en vouloir de se montrer discrète, aussi dévia-t-elle sensiblement la conversation:  
"Ce dragon noir, celui qui s'est enfui, je l'ai déjà vu.  
\- Quoi ? Où ça ? S'enquit immédiatement Delphine.  
\- C'est lui qui a détruit Helgen juste au moment où l'Empire allait exécuter Ulfric et-  
\- Il a sauvé Ulfric ?  
\- Et moi avec, compléta la voleuse sans s'interrompre, pour tout dire, si cette bête avait attaqué la ville juste dix secondes plus tard…"  
Elle se tut un instant, massant vigoureusement sa gorge, puis se hâta de terminer son récit avant de questionner enfin l'autre Brétonne. Après tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur son compte, c'était un juste retour des choses et Delphine s'empressa de lui dire tout ce qu'elle désirait savoir, révélant ainsi son appartenance aux Lames, un groupe de combattants dédiés à la protection de l'Empire. Siltafiir l'écouta raconter son histoire, bras croisés, et, une fois son discours achevé, promit de la rejoindre à Rivebois rapidement. Mais tout d'abord, elle devait ramener la corne aux Grisesbarbes. L'ascension s'avérait assez longue comme ça, nul besoin de la repousser plus avant.  
Ses pensées s'activèrent alors qu'elle trottait entre les arbres rougeoyants de l'automne nordique. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans sa victoire. Non, plus que la victoire elle-même, la bataille lui paraissait différente de toutes ses confrontations passées. Il manquait un élément important quand elle avait répondu au dragon à l'aide de son cri embrasé. Un sentiment qui la poursuivait habituellement sans relâche. Une émotion vieille comme l'humanité. La peur. Oui, malgré la tension indéniable qui l'étreignait indubitablement avant l'affrontement, à peine l'ennemi avait-il il ouvert la bouche qu'elle s'était sentie pousser des ailes. Métaphoriquement parlant. Entendre le mépris dans la voix d'un de ses frères représentait, de toute évidence, une provocation suffisante pour titiller ses instincts guerriers.  
Elle s'immobilisa. Un de ses frères ? Venait-elle véritablement de se prendre pour un dragon ? Elle échappa un rire cynique en reprenant sa route. Cela ne s'était jamais produit jusqu'alors; sûrement un effet secondaire de cette douzième âme. Mieux valait s'y faire; elle ne prendrait pas sa retraite avant d'en avoir absorbé au moins le double, pressentait-elle aigrement.

**xxx**

Quand Delphine lui expliqua la suite de leur mission, Siltafiir reconnut l'utilité d'avoir grandi parmi la bourgeoisie. Infiltrer une fête mondaine, voilà qui promettait nombre de discussions vaines et courbettes hypocrites. Et des boissons de qualité. Mais impossible d'en profiter sur place, songea-t-elle en se remémorant les recommandations de Vex, il lui faudrait cacher les bouteilles entre les plis de sa tunique, comme elle le faisait en Haute-Roche avec ses épaisses robes. Pensant cela, elle tomba les yeux sur les vêtements festifs dont l'avait affublée Delphine et leur décocha une moue déçue. Ceux-là étaient taillés pour suivre les contours du corps, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination et encore moins à une bouteille de vin épicé ou d'hydromel raffiné. Si au moins elle avait porté son armure…  
Elle frétilla en espérant que Malborn, le contact de Delphine, n'avait rien perdu de son équipement. Confier ses armes préférées à un homme qu'elle connaissait d'à peine quelques secondes, cela ne l'enchantait guère. Même après que la tavernière guerrière l'eut assurée que tout se passerait sans encombres, elle doutait: si ce Bosmer égarait ne serait-ce qu'un gant, elle ne répondrait plus de ses actes.  
La charrette cahotante qui l'avait transportée depuis Solitude s'arrêta enfin, la sortant de ses rêveries, annonçant l'ouverture des hostilités. Elle foula une neige crissante, s'immobilisant devant une série d'escaliers gardée par un elfe en armure brillante. Celui-ci demanda son invitation d'une voix impassible et, ceci fait, lui souhaita la bienvenue, désignant au passage l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle s'avança vers la porte, posa sa main sur la poignée et inspira profondément. Pas droit à l'erreur une fois infiltrée. Elle entra.  
À peine trois pas dans l'immeuble, et déjà une haute figure à la peau dorée et aux vêtements riches s'approchait d'elle, bien décidée à identifier cette nouvelle arrivante. Siltafiir endossa précipitamment un sourire poli et se prépara à recevoir les questions de cette femme qu'elle supposait être à la tête des lieux.  
"Bienvenue à ma fête, commença l'elfe, je ne crois pas me souvenir de vous, quel est votre nom ?  
\- C'est donc vous Elenwen ! Je me réjouissais de vous rencontrer, on m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Répondit nerveusement la Brétonne en tentant de revêtir une attitude dont elle n'avait usé depuis son départ de Haute-Roche.  
\- En bien, j'espère. Rit l'hôtesse, de toute évidence convaincue par le jeu maladroit de sa soi-disant invitée. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit-  
\- Dame Elenwen, interrompit un Bosmer que Siltafiir reconnut joyeusement comme étant Malborn, nous sommes à court de vin épicé…"  
La Brétonne profita de l'agacement causé par la feinte incompétence de son allié de fortune et s'enfuit discrètement à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle crut reconnaître certains visages; un Altmer aperçu à Markarth, une jarl dont elle avait oublié le nom, un bourgeois de Solitude, et puis…  
"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" Gronda une voix menaçante à son côté.  
Siltafiir se tourna vers la source de ces ondes négatives et identifia Maven Roncenoir, la meilleure cliente de la Guilde des Voleurs. Une personne qu'il valait mieux satisfaire de toutes les manières possibles.  
"Aucun rapport avec la Guilde, murmura la jeune fille, et, tant que vous ne posez aucune question, cela ne vous affectera en rien."  
Maven acquiesça, ne se privant tout de même d'un regard suspicieux, mais n'insista plus. Elle savait que la petite Brétonne connaissait les risques en cas de coup fourré. Celle-ci reprit son inspection des lieux, espérant qu'Elenwen s'éloignerait vite de Malborn. Sa prière trouva oreille et la haute elfe se mêla à un groupe de convives animés, libérant un passage vers son but. Dès qu'elle atteignit le bar où travaillait l'espion, il lui indiqua discrètement une porte, expliquant qu'il la déroberait aux festivités à une condition: une distraction. Feignant de lui servir une colodvie, il lui conseilla de tarder le moins possible. Elle le remercia pour la bouteille et retourna parmi les fêtards. Elle n'eut le temps de se demander comment poursuivre sa mission qu'une réponse la heurta, au point de renverser sa boisson. Retenant une larme devant la liqueur gâchée, elle se tourna vers le coupable, un Rougegarde qui n'avait de toute évidence pas attendu d'arriver pour entamer les festivités.  
"Oh, désolé mam'zelle, je m'en vais vous chercher de quoi me faire pardonner…  
\- En fait j'ai une meilleure idée." Coupa-t-elle dans un sourire malin.  
Sa requête exposée, elle retourna vers le Bosmer d'un pas guilleret. Le Rougegarde, qui se nommait Razelan, s'empressa d'exaucer le voeu dont on venait de l'encombrer; saisissant un verre tintant et marchant d'un pas royal au centre de la pièce, il se mit dans l'idée de porter un toast pour le moins scabreux. Chacun se tourna vers la nuisance sonore, permettant ainsi à la Brétonne de définitivement disparaître à l'abri des regards. Les paroles plus qu'osées de Razelan éveillèrent sans tarder le zèle des gardes altmers, qui le turent en dégainant leurs lames dans un glissement métallique. Il s'excusa alors d'une voix théâtrale, grognant que l'humour se raréfiait en ces temps de guerre, mais se trouva satisfait par la réussite évidente de sa diversion.  
Il n'était le seul à remarquer l'absence soudaine de la jeune fille, la chef Roncenoir l'ayant suivie des yeux sans cligner tout au long du discours alcoolisé. Elle savait de par ses contacts que la voleuse avait disparu de la Guilde sans prévenir personne, au désespoir de la plupart de ses membres, et à son plus grand agacement. Un trafiquant de skooma ne cessait de contaminer ses potentiels acheteurs d'hydromel, et la Brétonne semblait toute désignée pour désarmer ce concurrent déloyal, mais aucun citoyen de Faillaise ne l'avait aperçue depuis des semaines. Et voilà qu'elle la retrouvait dans une ambassade thalmore, au centre d'une réunion sélective à l'extrême, infiltrée elle ne savait comment pour une raison étrangère à ses connaissances. Maven n'aimait pas le mystère, surtout lorsqu'il entourait ses employés potentiels, mais, si les plans de la Brétonne échouaient, mieux valait en effet qu'on ne l'associe pas à ses activités.  
La fête continua un moment durant sans interruption majeure, chacun appréciant la musique et les en-cas en échangeant de distrayantes mondanités. Un flûtiste emplissait la salle de notes rebondissantes, les politiciens débattaient sur la guerre, les commerçants discutaient affaires, Erikur de Solitude, à sa lubrique habitude, harcelait une serveuse et Razelan buvait silencieusement sous le regard vigilant d'un soldat. Tout se déroulait si calmement que Maven en oublia presque l'intruse qui parcourait avec témérité les couloirs du bâtiment. Presque. Lorsqu'un Altmer encapuchonné se mêla aux convives pour se pencher d'un air inquiet à l'oreille d'Elenwen, la Roncenoir se douta qu'un imprévu venait d'entacher le plan de la voleuse et la curiosité l'empoigna. S'avançant d'une poignée de centimètres, elle capta quelques mots concernant des documents dérobés, un prisonnier libéré et le corps sans vie d'un garde, puis l'ambassadrice renvoya son subordonné en lui murmurant d'inaudibles instructions.  
Si la jeune fille survivait, elle découvrirait le fond de cette histoire. On ne cachait rien à Maven Roncenoir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Traduction (approximative) des termes draconiques:**  
>  _\- Sahloknir ! Ziil gro dovah ulse ! = Sahloknir ! Ton esprit de dragon est lié dans/à l'éternité !_ (Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr pour celui-là, mais c'est la phrase la plus cohérente que j'aie pu construire avec ce que j'ai trouvé. Pourrait être une simple constatation, du genre: "Ah, je vois que ton esprit de dragon est toujours lié aux limbes éternelles" ou alors une déclaration comme "Je vais relier ton âme éternelle à ton corps de dragon". Le doute subsiste…).  
>  _\- SLEN TIID VO =_ Chair, Temps, Défaire  
> (Vo- est en fait un suffixe indiquant un contraire. Sa véritable traduction serait plutôt "dé-" ou "in-" comme dans " **dé** couvert" ou " **in** compétent").  
>  _\- Alduin, thuri ! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik_ ? = Alduin, mon seigneur ! Le temps est-il venu de ressusciter le royaume ancien ?  
>  (pour une meilleure compréhension: "boaan" est, selon mes déductions, le passer de "venir" (ou voler, mais pour les dragons c'est la même chose), on retrouve "vo-" dans "vokriiha", qui ressemble à "krii" qui veut dire "tuer", d'où "ressusciter" (ou "détuer"), et enfin "suleyksejun kruziik" veut dire "royaume ancien". Voilààà).  
>  _\- Geh, Sahloknir, kaali mir._ = Oui, Sahloknir, mon champion, prête-moi allégeance.  
>  _\- Ful, losei Dovahkiin_ ? _Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi_. = Est-ce donc là l'Enfant de Dragon ? Je ne perçois rien de la race des dragons venant de toi.  
>  _\- Sahloknir_ ! _Krii daar joorre_ ! = Sahloknir ! Tue ces mortels !  
>  _\- Sah Lok Nir_ = Fantôme, Ciel, Chasse  
>  (il y a de grandes chances pour que j'aie tort concernant certaines interprétations, et si vous en avez de meilleures je suis tout ouïe)


	6. Grind voth Feynsedov ! Rencontre avec Mort-Dragon

Brynjolf venait d'achever une dure journée d'un travail peu scrupuleux et regagnait la Souricière le dos courbé. Les ventes se raréfiaient, les clients se méfiaient et la chance les abandonnait de la même manière que Siltafiir les avait abandonnés. Le vieux Delvin ne cessait de prophétiser, clamant que leur porte-bonheur sur pattes - comme il nommait la jeune fille - maintenant égaré, leur éternelle malédiction reprenait des forces. Brynjolf, lui, pensait simplement que le moral des troupes s'était trouvé diminué par l'absence de leur recrue favorite. Lorsqu'il émettait cette hypothèse, certes personne ne le soutenait, mais personne ne désapprouvait, une preuve suffisante selon son expérience. 

La disparition d'un autre de leurs collègues, Etienne Rarnis de son nom, à peu près au même moment, ne faisait qu'attiser la nervosité ambiante. Une dure période pour les voleurs, assurément. Mais une pensée bien plus culpabilisante que l'absence même de ses associés le tiraillait. Plus d'une fois avait-il songé à cette possibilité, cette erreur qu'il avait probablement commise; Siltafiir s'était évaporée le soir même où il avait découvert son identité d'Enfant de Dragon, identité qu'elle s'était efforcée de dissimuler des mois durant. Il secoua la tête, tentant de se convaincre que la faute ne lui incombait pas, mais une telle coïncidence ne laissait que peu de place au doute.

Descendant l'échelle qui menait aux égouts de la ville, il décida qu'une bouteille d'hydromel s'imposait. De toute manière, coupable ou non, se morfondre ne changerait rien à leur situation. Même si tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu, la Guilde avait connu des heures plus sombres, les choses s'arrangeraient tôt ou tard. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il atteignit finalement le lieu de rassemblement officiel des voleurs de Faillaise: le bar de Vekel. Il s'étonna d'y trouver un attroupement agité, composé de Delvin, Vex, Tonilia, Funeste et…

"Etienne ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix radieuse. Quel plaisir de te voir ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu es arrivé ?"

"Content de te voir aussi, Bryn'. Quelques heures déjà, le voyage à été pour le moins éprouvant… "

Brynjolf s'assombrit à nouveau quand ses comparses lui résumèrent l'histoire du revenant. Contrairement à ce que chacun s'était imaginé, celui-ci n'avait rencontré aucun inconvénient durant son larcin à Markarth, ce n'est qu'à la sortie de la ville qu'une bande de soldats thalmors l'avait interpellé et capturé. Ces elfes désiraient connaître l'emplacement d'un vieil homme, et leurs maigres pistes désignaient les sous-sols de Faillaise; questionner un voleur apparaissait comme une attitude toute désignée. Etienne admit honteusement avoir succombé à leurs techniques d'interrogatoire, mais personne n'osa le lui reprocher.

"Attends de savoir qui l'a sauvé de ces enfoirés." Grogna Tonilia d'un ton qui ne fit qu'aiguiser l'intérêt de Brynjolf.

Ses attentes furent dépassées lorsque le nom de Siltafiir traversa les lèvres du rescapé. Il s'empressa de lui arracher les détails de sa rencontre si inopinée que salvatrice. La jeune fille avait infiltré l'ambassade thalmore à la recherche d'informations et, accomplissant cela, avait abattu silencieusement les geôliers et libéré le pauvre captif.

"Un Bosmer est sorti en même temps que nous, il l'avait aidée à… faire ce qu'elle était venue faire. Des soldats les ont repérés, mais on a pu s'enfuir par un souterrain et rejoindre Solitude, termina Etienne avant de tendre l'oreille, c'est Mercer qui crie comme ça ?"

Chacun acquiesça. Ils n'en saisissaient aucun mot, mais le maître de la Guilde déversait son mécontentement avec assez d'ardeur pour résonner d'un bout à l'autre du quartier général. Ils échangèrent des regards intrigués, puis tous les yeux tombèrent sur Brynjolf. Il recula, déstabilisé par la soudaine attention que ses acolytes lui portaient.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'agaça-t-il devant leur silencieuse insistance.

\- Tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il en est, murmura Delvin sans cesser de le fixer, tu sais mieux que n'importe qui comment gérer Mercer quand il sort de ses gonds… "

L'interpellé voulut protester, mais, devant ces cinq paires d'yeux inébranlables, se décida à obéir. Il devait simplement découvrir ce qui énervait tant son chef, rien de bien compliqué, et puis il n'aurait qu'à regarder de loin, une tâche aisée dans les tréfonds ombragés de la Guilde. Traversant les couloirs, il percevait plus nettement les paroles du maître cambrioleur, entendant qu'une pauvre âme s'était attirée ses foudres en n'accomplissant pas ses ordres, que ce comportement s'avérait inacceptable et qu'il pouvait l'expulser de la Guilde pour moins que ça. Brynjolf se ternit. Il devrait faire face à la colère de Mercer après tout. Le laisser renvoyer des recrues sur un coup de tête n'était pas l'action recommandée dans leur situation. Il poussa la porte qui le séparait de la dispute et ce qu'il découvrit le foudroya sur place. Les surprises ne venaient jamais seules, mais là…

"Comme si disparaître sans prévenir personne ne suffisait pas, tu laisses des contrats en plan ! C'est inadmissible !" Rugissait Mercer sur une petite Brétonne aux poings serrés.

Brynjolf devait vraiment intervenir. Le plus vite possible. Avant que son chef ou la jeune fille ne commettent une grosse erreur.

"J'ai rien laissé en plan DU TOUT ! Rétorqua-t-elle, s'attirant les regards éberlués de tous les spectateurs. J'ai pris garde de terminer chacune de mes missions et de rendre chacun de mes rapports AVANT de partir !

\- Sans attendre le contrat suivant, siffla le chef d'un murmure plus menaçant que tous ses cris.

\- Prendre un contrat sans savoir combien de temps il me faudrait pour revenir ? Marmonna-t-elle en montrant les dents. C'est bien une idée de-

\- Elle marque un point, coupa soudainement Brynjolf d'une voix imperceptiblement tremblante, et même si nous informer de son départ aurait été la marche à suivre appropriée, d'après l'histoire d'Etienne, son absence n'a pas été totalement improductive."

Les deux enragés, surpris par cette remarque inattendue, se tournèrent vivement vers l'intrus. Mercer ouvrit la bouche pour pleinement réprimander cet impudent, mais la petite insolente le prit de vitesse.

"Etienne ? Il a réussi à rentrer sans problème ?

\- Oui, il nous a raconté ta brillante infiltration dans l'ambassade du Thalmor. Peu de gens ici en seraient ressortis indemnes, on a de la chance de t'avoir parmi nous." Il appuya étrangement ses dernières paroles, jetant un coup d'œil nerveux au maître de la Guilde.

Celui-ci lui répondit d'une pupille venimeuse, mais étouffa malgré tout sa rage avant de tendre un billet d'ordres à la jeune fille:

"Effectue cette mission rapidement et j'oublierai peut-être ta désinvolture.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant, soupira-t-elle la mine sombre, je n'ai pas encore fini ce pour quoi j'étais partie, et pour être honnête mon retour est un pur hasard. Je promets de travailler plus dur que jamais quand mes problèmes seront réglés, mais-

\- Tu sous-entends que tes problèmes personnels passent avant le bien-être de la Guilde ?

\- Ce sont des affaires que je suis seule à pouvoir arranger." Déclara-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Elle saisit tout de même le papier, parcourut rapidement son contenu, puis confirma:

"N'importe quel membre de la Guilde pourrait se charger d'une simple filature.

\- N'importe quel membre de la Guilde ne se voit pas octroyer une seconde chance quand je décide d'abréger sa carrière. Remplis ce contrat maintenant, ou quitte cet endroit pour de bon. Nous n'avons pas besoin de quelqu'un qui va et vient selon son bon plaisir."

Quelques secondes durant, seul le clapotis du canal osa se manifester, chacun attendant la réponse décisive dans une tension croissante. Brynjolf s'inquiétait de plus en plus, observant les pupilles et narines dilatées de la jeune fille, sa mâchoire crispées, ses poings serrés, sa posture assurée, prête à répliquer vertement à son supérieur. Il s'étonna lui-même lorsqu'une prière muette lui traversa l'esprit, demandant aux divins de pousser la gamine dans une direction sensée.

"Très bien… " Souffla-t-elle finalement, ses épaules retombant lourdement.

Un chœur de soupirs soulagés emplit un instant la Cruche Percée. Voilà un problème de réglé, pensa Brynjolf, avec le retour des deux absents, et ce malentendu dissipé, les choses reprendraient leur cour habituel, et mieux encore. Sa bienheureuse réflexion trouva une fin fort abrupte lorsque Siltafiir froissa le billet et l'envoya se noyer dans le canal.

"Dès que j'aurai fini ce pour quoi je suis revenue, tu n'auras plus à me supporter." Renifla-t-elle en tournant les talons.

Ses paroles statufièrent l'auditoire. Elle traversa silencieusement la salle, les yeux rivés sur une porte, s'éloignant rapidement de Mercer. Très rapidement. Avant de changer d'avis. Elle devait rester concentrée sur son devoir, peu importait le prix. De toute manière, si les dragons continuaient de proliférer, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de Guilde à enrichir, plus de petits boulots à remplir, plus de concours de boisson avec Saphir, plus de bagarres avec Thrynn, plus de disputes futiles avec Niruin, plus rien de tout ça. Elle claqua la porte qui menait au bar de Vekel, puis, un nœud dans la gorge, s'y adossa. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, inspirant profondément dans l'espoir de calmer son cœur enragé, puis déglutit. Elle venait de quitter la Guilde des voleurs sans retour possible. Son expression s'affaissa. Même en suppliant Mercer à genoux, il n'accepterait sûrement pas de la réengager. Si elle devait lui reconnaître une qualité, c'est qu'il restait immuablement fidèle à ses convictions.

Sans rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrivait, elle se trouva soudainement le nez dans la poussière, étalée au sol, son dossier improvisé s'étant violemment ouvert pour dévoiler un Brynjolf au regard confus. Elle toussa quelque peu, ayant inhalé plus de terre qu'espéré, puis l'autorisa à saisir sa main pour la remettre sur pieds. Elle s'épousseta, évitant soigneusement l'œil inquiet, colérique, ébahi de son ex-supérieur, mais fut bien obligée de le fixer de près lorsqu'il la saisit par les épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'étrangla-t-il en la secouant. Tout ce que tu devais faire c'était obéir à Mercer et tout aurait repris son cour normal !"

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit et se referma sans qu'elle n'échappe un son, puis elle reprit sa contenance et se dégagea de la poigne du Nordique.

"Ce qui est fait est fait, grogna-t-elle en regagnant son équilibre, et ma tâche est plus importante que tout ce que ce _mey_ de Mercer pouvait me proposer. Je dois y aller.

\- Pas si vite, jeune fille. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu nous as laissés en plan. Interdiction de disparaître comme un fantôme avant d'avoir parlé.

\- Comme un fantôme… Quelle bonne idée."

Brynjolf n'eut même le temps de s'étonner lorsqu'elle prononça ces mystérieuses paroles. Sans qu'il puisse la questionner davantage, elle souffla un mot étranger à son vocabulaire.

_FEIM_

Et lui passa au travers sous la forme d'un spectre. Il demeura un instant la mâchoire pendante, puis recouvra ses sens lorsqu'un chœur d'exclamations apeurées s'éleva du bar de la Cruche Percée. Il s'élança en direction du tumulte, bien décidé à dévoiler la vérité, quitte à la poursuivre jusqu'aux fins fonds de Tamriel. Les sourcils arqués des autres voleurs lui auraient arraché un sourire si ses préoccupations n'avaient pesé si lourd sur sa conscience. Siltafiir, son corps retrouvant brusquement toute sa matière, profita du choc provoqué par son entrée ectoplasmique pour interroger l'auditoire:

"Je cherche un vieil homme nommé Esbern et je dois le sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible.

\- Je crois pouvoir t'aider." Déclara Vekel d'une voix secouée avant de lui indiquer l'emplacement d'une chambre solidement verrouillée sur une carte de la Souricière.

Elle le remercia et s'apprêta, à nouveau, à quitter les lieux sans adieux, mais entre Brynjolf qui lui coupait maintenant l'accès à son but et tous les autres qui commençaient à l'encercler, les mots semblaient le seul moyen de s'éclipser. Restait à décider quel genre de mots elle emploierait.

"Écoutez: vous saurez tout ce que vous voulez une fois que j'en aurai fini. Plus vite vous me laisserez partir, plus vite vous recevrez des explications. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple ! S'énerva alors le Nordique à la surprise générale. Tu viens de te faire _virer_ !"

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'une torche sur une flaque d'huile; tout l'auditoire s'enflamma, prêt à consumer la moindre information qui s'écoulerait des lèvres coupables. Delvin demandait le pourquoi, Etienne questionnait le comment, Vex l'interrogeait sur sa santé mentale, chacun y allait de sa requête, jusqu'à méchamment ébrécher la patience déjà fragile de la Brétonne. Malgré ses humeurs sanguines, elle se contint et hésita même à tout leur révéler. Deux d'entre eux connaissant déjà son héritage légendaire, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose. Lorsque enfin les doléances cessèrent de pleuvoir, elle se décida:

"Je pourrais tout vous expliquer en un mot, murmura-t-elle d'un ton grinçant, mais Delvin et Brynjolf, bien qu'ils sachent déjà tout ce qu'i savoir, n'ont pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire, et je doute que ce soit différent pour un seul d'entre vous."

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée, prenant grand soin de fixer avec une attention particulière les deux concernés. Ceux-ci frétillèrent quand leurs collègues imitèrent Siltafiir, mais cette dernière s'appropria à nouveau l'intérêt du public. Ses racines bourgeoises pointaient rarement leur ramifications, mais à cet instant, l'importance de sa personne, de son rôle dans l'avenir de Nirn, excusait aisément l'attitude hautaine qu'elle endossa.

"Je suis l'Enfant de Dragon dont tout le monde parle, et si vous m'arrêtez maintenant, vous aurez la destruction de Tamriel sur la conscience. Alors faites place !"

Personne ne bougea. Elle croisa les bras, arqua les jambes et fronça les sourcils. Seules sa respiration saccadée et ses lèvres tremblantes trahissaient de nervosité.

"Et pourquoi pas la réincarnation de Tiber Septim ? Railla Vex en adoptant la même posture. C'est un peu gros comme mensonge si tu veux mon avis. Même les histoires du Delvin sur tes problèmes de famille étaient plus convaincantes.

\- Pourtant elle dit la vérité, grommela Brynjolf les mains dans les poches, je l'ai vue absorber l'âme du premier dragon qui a attaqué la ville."

L'Impériale se renfrogna puis brisa le cercle en marmonnant, trop vexée pour s'intéresser ouvertement à l'Enfant de Dragon, mais ne manquant pas de rester à portée d'ouïe.

"Le _premier_ dragon ? S'inquiéta la Brétonne en abandonnant, sans s'en rendre compte, ses airs supérieurs.

\- Oui, il y en a eu deux autres depuis ton départ ! S'exclama Tonilia en faisant sursauter l'assemblée. Ils ont dû bouffer la moitié des gardes, le second a même chopé Grelka, la vendeuse d'armures qui engueulait ses clients."

Un silence lourd suivit cette révélation, puis le _Dovahkiin_ , la langue pâteuse, conclut le débat:

"Alors vous devriez comprendre pourquoi je ne peux pas rester. Même si c'est dur à accepter, ma mission passe avant la Guilde. Écartez-vous.

\- Si tu expliques ça à Mercer, il sera bien forcé de te rengager, tenta Etienne en se frottant la nuque.

\- Je préfère éviter, siffla-t-elle le dos courbé, d'ailleurs mon intention première était de n'en parler à aucun d'entre vous. On en rediscutera quand j'aurai sauvé le monde, si ça ne gêne personne."

Elle avança de quelques pas, s'immobilisa un instant en atteignant Brynjolf, puis s'enfonça prestement dans les dédales de la Souricière dès qu'il daigna libérer la voie. Aucun ne pipa mot durant près de deux minutes, puis le Nordique grommela qu'il avait des choses importantes à faire et disparut à son tour. Chacun reprit lourdement sa tâche habituelle, peu désireux de débattre sur ces événements.

Delvin, n'ayant aucun collègue à qui confier un quelconque travail, se contenta de déguster une bière argonienne, fraichement arrivée dans les fûts de Vekel, en repensant aux récentes révélations. Après la confession douloureuse que la gamine lui avait offerte des mois plus tôt et toutes les discussions résultantes, il s'était préparé à la voir quitter la Guilde, au moins pour un temps, mais tout se déroulait si vite, si radicalement, que même l'esprit entraîné d'un hors-la-loi vétéran ne tenait le choc. Il se remémora l'apparition fantômatique dont elle les avait gratifiés, et un frisson le parcourut. La voir sous les traits d'un mort après des semaines d'absence, voilà qui remuerait les tripes les mieux accrochées. 

Malgré cette entrée fracassante, la jeune fille avait semblé lasse, des yeux d'analyste ne pouvaient ignorer ce fait. Cela ne surprenait guère Delvin; ses longs échanges avec Siltafiir lui avaient appris son aversion des responsabilités et, surtout, sa peur d'échouer face aux attentes d'autrui. Même devant les plus simples contrats, il se rappelait ses tics nerveux, ses entremêlements de doigts, ses regards fuyants, et malgré ses nombreuses réussites, elle demeurait incertaine face au moindre élément inhabituel. Dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait qu'entrevoir la volonté nécessaire pour endosser son rôle d'héroïne.

Ses pensées se brouillèrent lorsqu'une série de bruits agressifs résonna à proximité; des explosions, des cris, des chocs métalliques, tout cela s'échappait de la même porte qui avait englouti Siltafiir. Delvin, soudainement inquiet pour elle, s'élança au travers du couloir et pénétra la Souricière sans plus attendre, immédiatement suivi par Etienne, qui paraissait tout aussi anxieux. La confusion qui régnait au cœur des souterrains les déstabilisa un instant; les sortilèges fusaient, un atronach de glace piétinait des elfes, un vieil homme hurlait des injures datées en bombardant ses ennemis de stalactites et Siltafiir demeurait invisible. Les voleurs s'apprêtèrent à engager les hostilités eux-aussi lorsqu'un cri bestial balaya les trois derniers Altmers.

_IIZ SLEN_

Les victimes s'effondrèrent aux pieds des deux spectateurs, prisonnières de coques gelées, les yeux exorbités et le cœur bientôt transpercé d'une fine épée. S'étant assurée que la condition des soldats serait irrémédiable, l'Enfant de Dragon jeta un regard désabusé aux témoins, essuyant distraitement sa lame sur la robe d'un sorcier aux oreilles pointues.

"C'était… La Voix ?" Hoqueta Rarnis en fixant les cadavres givrés.

La jeune fille acquiesça, inspectant son arme de près pour s'assurer qu'aucune tache ne s'y accrochait.

"C'est pour le moins impressionnant." Ajouta Delvin sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle haussa les épaules et rengaina.

"Oui, il paraît, répliqua-t-elle le timbre rauque, dépêchez-vous, Esbern ! Plus vite on sera à Rivebois, mieux on se portera."

Le vieillard qui avait combattu à ses côtés lui reprocha son manque de respect, mais doubla malgré tout sa foulée. On ne discutait pas à la légère les ordres d'un _Dovahkiin_ en colère. Elle l'entraîna donc vers la plus proche sortie, promettant d'une voix terne aux voleurs présents qu'elle reviendrait à Faillaise de temps à autre. Retraversant le quartier général de ceux qu'elle ne pouvait plus nommer collègues, elle évita ostensiblement toute interaction avec Mercer. Simplement croiser le regard du maître cambrioleur sonnerait le glas de son impassibilité, elle le savait. Tout ce qu'elle ignorait était la manière dont ses émotions jailliraient; larmes suppliantes ou cri enragé, peu importait, elle connaissait les conséquences des deux options: humiliation.

Heureusement, le chef de la Guilde s'obstina à lire et relire une carte posée sur son bureau, tout aussi enthousiaste que la chômeuse à l'idée de converser. Elle put donc quitter les lieux sans plus d'interruptions.

**xxx**

Ramener Esbern auprès de Delphine fut une promenade, si l'on prenait en compte les épreuves qui suivirent. La simple mention d'un vieux temple arracha déjà nombre de frissons à Siltafiir, et découvrir un camp de Parjures à son entrée acheva de la désespérer. Les Parjures. Oh ! ce qu'elle haïssait les Parjures. Leurs armes d'ossements, leurs colliers dentés, leurs tuniques poilues, leurs cris de guerre, tout l'horripilait chez eux, et voilà qu'une bande entière de ces fous notoires bloquait son chemin vers le salut de Tamriel. Tandis qu'elle râlait en se dissimulant derrière un atronach invoqué par le vieil homme, l'arc bandé et le bras décidé, un ricanement strident lui perça l'oreille, accompagné d'un sortilège enflammé qui incendia une zone bien trop proche.

Une Harfreuse. Bien entendu. Une horrible mégère à moitié déplumée, rien de tel pour illuminer sa journée à coups d'éclairs foudroyants et de stalactites bien placées. La Brétonne grogna de plus belle, visant la vile créature, puis, à l'instant où ses doigts se relâchaient, un rugissement puissant tomba du ciel, agitant la terre, envoyant son trait loin de sa cible initiale.

Un dragon. Les divins souffraient certainement de terribles crises d'ennui pour la brutaliser de la sorte. Ils en avaient de la chance de vivre dans un plan hors d'atteinte des mortels, car, croyez-le, elle leur aurait dit sa façon de penser. Le combat s'éternisa, son carquois s'allégeait dangereusement, et engager un affrontement rapproché avec un seul de ces opposants apparaissait comme une option suicidaire. Après de pénibles tribulations, la Harfreuse s'écroula finalement, et les Parjures, voyant une de leurs cartes maîtresses vaincue, perdirent en efficacité et suivirent rapidement la mortelle tendance. Bientôt, le seul inconvénient demeurant résidait en ce dragon de glace qui cerclait le camp à coups d'ailes puissantes.

Au grand soulagement de la jeune fille, Delphine et Esbern maîtrisaient les arts guerriers avec une rare efficacité, et le reptile, déjà affaibli par les coups des Parjures, s'effondra bientôt. Pour la treizième fois, l'Enfant de Dragon sentit sa tête tourner, inondée de bruits et d'émotions inhumains. Cela dit, elle s'en remit prestement, au contraire d'Esbern qui s'extasiait, murmurant des histoires de prophétie et de destin, jusqu'à ce que Delphine ne lui heurte les côtes pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin, ne rencontrant plus qu'une poignée de combattants dans la caverne qui menait au temple. Ils gravirent une pente coupée de pièges anti-pilleurs, puis une impasse se présenta. La jeune fille traversa la grotte d'un bout à l'autre, mais ne trouva aucune porte dérobée, aucun levier, aucune poignée, juste un énorme visage taillé à même la roche qui les fixait de ses orbites inertes.

"Oh, un sceau akavirois, s'enthousiasma Esbern en désignant une gravure au sol, un travail remarquable, assurément. Si je ne me trompe pas, son activation requiert du sang. Votre sang.

\- Pas une trop grande quantité, j'espère, marmonna la concernée.

\- Haha, ne vous en faites pas, s'amusa-t-il en retour, ce temple a été construit pour vous protéger, pas vous sacrifier. Quelques gouttes suffiront largement."

Elle s'exécuta donc, grimaçant lorsque sa dague tira l'hémoglobine loin de sa route habituelle, puis sursauta quand une lumière bleutée jaillit de la roche souillée. La face de marbre s'éleva alors, révélant un passage sombre et poussiéreux. Ce couloir s'étirait longuement, parsemé d'escaliers émoussés, puis, tandis qu'elle atteignait sa sortie, un sentiment puissant l'étreignit. Une curiosité oppressante pour ce lieu demeuré silencieux depuis tant d'années. Tant de siècles. Oubliant ses deux accompagnants, elle s'élança à l'assaut de ces chambres inviolées, bien décidée à en dérober les secrets. N'importe quoi ferait l'affaire, n'importe quel témoin de cette lointaine époque. Un livre, une peinture, une pièce d'armure.

"Ou une épée." Souffla-t-elle en découvrant un sabre similaire à celui récupéré dans l'auberge de Rivebois.

Similaire, mais pas identique. Sa lame pulsait d'une énergie étrange, grésillait sous l'assaut de fines décharges, brillait d'un éclat presque inquiétant. Siltafiir s'en saisit immédiatement, s'étonna de sa légèreté et l'approcha de ses yeux. Comme pour chaque arme qui entrait en sa possession, elle se mit en tête d'en tester le tranchant du bout de son index. Mal lui en prit, car elle lâcha l'artefact en hurlant, tenant sa main engourdie contre son torse. Un instant plus tard, ses compagnons de route la rejoignaient, alertés par ses plaintes.

"Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta l'autre Brétonne en se penchant vers la jeune fille recroquevillée.

\- C'est cette arme, grogna-t-elle en désignant l'objet fautif, elle est bien plus affûtée que ce qu'elle laisse croire.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna son aînée en la ramassant. Vous êtes plus maladroite que vous en donnez l'air."

Elle s'apprêta à lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais voyant que la main de Delphine s'approchait du tranchant pour l'éprouver à son tour, elle ravala ses mots et attendit avec une vengeresse satisfaction le cri qui suivrait immanquablement. Son sourire retomba quand rien ne se produisit.

"Elle coupe plutôt bien, mais c'est définitivement votre maladresse qui est en cause. Déclara la guerrière en reposant dédaigneusement l'arme ancienne.

\- Pas forcément, interrompit Esbern en se penchant à son tour vers le sujet du moment, cette épée ressemble à celles décrites dans les annales des guerres draconiques. Non seulement d'une qualité rarement égalée, ces lames sont enchantées pour vaincre les dragons. Les dommages qu'elles leur infligent sont considérables comparés à leurs effets sur les simples mortels. On les nomme "Mort-Dragon" pour une bonne raison. Votre sensibilité face à son pouvoir n'est qu'une preuve supplémentaire que le sang draconique coule fièrement dans vos veines.

\- Il faudra que je pense à remercier Kynareth pour ça." Grinça-t-elle en soufflant sur son doigt.

Malgré leur douloureuse rencontre, elle s'appropria Mort-Dragon. Si un simple frôlement lui arrachait une telle peine, planter toute sa pointe sous les écailles d'un monstre légendaire devrait causer des effets dévastateurs. Molag Bal en soit témoin, elle ne serait pas la seule à souffrir.

Le reste du temple n'abritait qu'un seul élément dont l'importance rivalisait avec l'arme anti-reptiles: un mur sculpté, plus fin, plus précis que toutes les constructions dwemers découvertes lors de ses expéditions hasardeuses au-travers du pays. Malgré le détail des images, les événements relatés apparaissaient confus à l'œil amateur, et sans les explications d'Esbern, aucune des deux femmes n'aurait compris le sens pourtant capital du message transmis ici.

"On voit ici que ce cri a plus de relief que les autres, décrivait-il en passant sa torche devant un soldat de pierre à la bouche béante, et il est dirigé vers Alduin en train de chuter. Tout porte à croire que les Akavirois ont usé du _Thu'Um_ pour se libérer du Dévoreur de Mondes.

\- Dans ce cas, je retourne au Haut-Hrothgar, conclut Siltafiir, les Grisesbarbes sont les mieux placés pour m'apprendre un cri.

\- J'aurais préféré éviter de les mêler à ça, mais vous avez raison, cracha Delphine.

\- Pourquoi tant d'animosité ? S'étonna la plus jeune.

\- Ces vieillards ne savent pas où sont leurs priorités. Si la décision leur revenait, vous resteriez sur une montagne à méditer en buvant du lait de chèvre.

\- Tout ce qu'ils ont fait jusqu'à maintenant c'est m'apprendre à user d'un pouvoir capable de secouer les montagnes. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous leur reprochez.

\- Vous finirez par comprendre, ponctua Delphine avant de se retourner vers le vieil homme, je vais fouiller cet endroit. Peut-être que les Lames d'autrefois nous ont laissé quelque chose d'intéressant."

Esbern ne répondit pas, trop occupé à compter les sillons du mur gravé et à marmonner dans sa barbe. Siltafiir rassembla ses affaires et s'enfuit sans plus insister. 

**xxx**

"Le cri que vous recherchez porte le nom de Fendragon, malheureusement, aucun d'entre nous ne peut vous l'enseigner.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Car nous ne le connaissons pas. Ses mots n'ont aucune place en ces lieux de paix et de méditation. Le Fendragon fut créé par les mortels pour combattre la tyrannie d'Alduin, ils y déversèrent toute leur colère, toute leur haine, déformèrent jusqu'à la nature de la langue draconique dans le seul but de détruire les dragons.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

\- L'usage d'un _Rotmulaag_ requiert plus qu'une simple compréhension de son sens. Que ressentez-vous lorsqu'un mot s'inscrit dans votre esprit ?"

L'Enfant de Dragon se tut un moment, désireuse de répondre précisément à la question d'Arngeir.

"Tout dépend. En apprenant _Fus_ , je me suis sentie plus forte, avec _Laas_ j'ai eu envie de partir à la chasse, _Iiz_ m'a donné froid… "

Elle s'interrompit, les pièces s'emboîtant peu à peu dans son esprit.

"Vous comprenez, reprit le vieillard, les mots se mêlent à nos êtres, nous influencent. Apprendre le Fendragon reviendrait à nous imprégner de la violence qui l'habite, c'est pour cela que nos prédécesseurs ne nous l'ont transmis.

\- Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen…"

Arngeir acquiesça, les rides de son front plus profondément marquées qu'à l'ordinaire.

"Certes, mais j'aimerais d'abord que vous répondiez à une question: comment avez-vous découvert ce cri ?

\- J'ai eu de l'aide, marmonna-t-elle dans une nervosité grandissante, de deux personnes en fait. Ils disent faire partie des Lames."

Pour la première fois, les lumières dansantes dans le regard de l'ermite se transformèrent en éclairs perçants.

"Les Lames, gronda-t-il, ces guerriers incapables de cultiver autre chose que la violence. Et vous les accompagnez ?

\- Je ne suis pas exactement en position de refuser l'assistance de qui que ce soit. S'agaça-t-elle en retour.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, se reprit le vieil homme, pardonnez-moi. Nos rapports avec ces personnes ont toujours été… Agités, et ces préjugés ont entravé mon jugement. Je ne peux vous enseigner le Fendragon, mais notre maître, Paarthurnax, sera certainement en mesure de vous guider dans cette quête. Suivez-moi."

Il l'emmena donc dans la cour du monastère, bientôt suivi des autres Grisesbarbes, puis tous se placèrent devant une arche de pierre. Aucune porte, aucune barrière ne bloquait la voie au-delà de la construction rocheuse, car rien de tout cela ne s'avérait nécessaire; un vent d'une puissance inouïe malmenait le chemin, rendant l'avancée impossible à quiconque ignorait les mots requis. Heureusement, Arngeir s'empressa de les enseigner à l'Enfant de Dragon, et elle put s'élancer vers le sommet de la montagne. Vers Paarthurnax.

_LOK VAH KOOR_

Hurlait-elle dès que le brouillard troublait sa vue. Un instant plus tard, le paysage se révélait, en même temps que les créatures mortelles qui s'y dissimulaient. Toute l'ascension durant, des spectres des glaces, ces étranges serpents translucides, la harcelèrent en surgissant des tas de neige environnants. La peau cassante qui les recouvrait supportait mal le tranchant des épées, mais leur agilité et leur silhouette imprécise compensaient aisément ce défaut, et une simple morsure de ces choses gèlerait le bras d'un géant. Elle se félicita d'avoir découvert deux mots enflammés dont elle usait sans retenue. _Yol_ et _Toor_ , le feu infernal, un réconfort indéniable face aux épreuves qui parsemaient Bordeciel.

Quelques monstres et cris plus tard, la cime se montra enfin, simple étendue de poudreuse immaculée sans personne pour la fouler. Siltafiir avança jusqu'au centre de la plateforme, espérant y rencontrer le maître des Grisesbarbes, mais ne trouva que plus de neige et, malgré une inspection rigoureuse des lieux, pas la moindre grotte ne se dévoilait. Le vieillard avait-il succombé au froid ? Était-il enterré quelque part sous la glace ?

La réponse lui tomba dessus dans un grondement sourd; un puissant battement d'ailes trop bien connu. Elle se retourna pour accueillir dignement cet ennemi, mais l'atterrissage de celui-ci secoua la montagne, dérobant au passage l'équilibre de la jeune fille. Les fesses dans la neige, elle réalisa que le dragon n'attaquait pas. Il la fixait avec intensité, mais ses pupilles fendues ne dégageaient rien de l'animosité rencontrée chez les autres _dovahhe_ , à l'instar des Grisesbarbes et leurs regards pétillants.

" _Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin_. Je suis Paarthurnax, déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque et lente.

\- Un dragon. Vous êtes un dragon.

\- Les Grisesbarbes ont donc omis de mentionner ce détail, s'amusa-t-il, ils désirent toujours me protéger des visiteurs.

\- Vous protéger… Elle décida de ne pas questionner cette décision, puis se remémora les raisons de sa présence: J'ai besoin de votre aide.

\- _Drem_ , patience, il est des usages qu'il faut respecter lorsque deux _dovahhe_ se rencontrent. Entendez mon _Thu'Um_ et égalez-le."

Le dragon se tourna soudainement vers un mur ressemblant de près aux parois chantantes que l'Enfant de Dragon aimait à découvrir et y déversa un torrent de flammes.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

Une couche de braises uniforme recouvrit la roche, puis, après quelques secondes, s'effrita, n'y laissant qu'une série de traits rougeoyants. Sans le réaliser, l'humaine s'était approchée, concentrée tout particulièrement sur quatre de ces lettres embrasées, entendant avec une force grandissante l'écho de ce mot revigorant.

" _Shul…"_ Murmura-t-elle en glissant ses doigts sur les aspérités.

Le soleil picota activement chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle osait révéler, réchauffant son être comme jamais auparavant, lui assurant un réconfort complet face aux rudes contrées du nord. Quelle douce sensation, pensa-t-elle en produisant un son proche du ronronnement. Un raclement de gorge ancestral la rappela à l'ordre et elle se retourna maladroitement vers Paarthurnax, luttant contre la neige qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

"Allez-y, comprenez le feu et saluez-moi à la manière des _dov_." Insista-t-il.

Elle inspira profondément et obéit.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

Une étrange ivresse l'envahissait lorsqu'elle usait d'un mot pour la première fois et _Shul_ ne dérogeait guère à cette règle. Malgré ses réticences face aux devoirs que lui imposait son héritage divin, elle admettait aisément le plaisir de brandir un tel pouvoir.

"Ah ! _Sossedov los mul_! Le sang des dragons résonne en vous avec puissance ! S'enthousiasma le maître des Grisesbarbes. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai eu une vraie _tinvaak_ , une conversation, avec l'un des miens. Dites-moi, Dovahkiin, pourquoi vous être donné le mal de me rejoindre sur ma _strunmah_ ? Ma montagne.

\- Je dois vaincre Alduin et pour cela il me faut le Fendragon.

\- Hmm… Je me doutais que vous demanderiez cela. Malheureusement, je ne peux vous enseigner ces _Rotmulaagge_ , leur sens est impossible à saisir pour un _dovah_."

L'Enfant de Dragon retomba au sol dans un grognement frustré. Toute cette ascension pour échanger de bêtes mondanités, voilà de quoi épuiser le peu de motivation qui subsistait dans ses tripes.

"Et je suppose que vous ne connaissez personne qui en serait capable.

\- Peut-être… Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai choisi de vivre sur cette montagne ?"

Lèvres entrouvertes, elle ne sut que répondre à cette question inattendue.

"Je ne sais pas… Les dragons aiment bien l'altitude ?

\- C'est une idée, admit Paarthurnax en exposant ce qu'elle identifia comme un sourire, mais mes raisons ne concernent en rien mon confort personnel. Si j'ai élu ce lieu comme _hofkiin_ , comme demeure, c'est parce qu'Alduin a trouvé sa perte ici-même.

\- Il a été vaincu juste ici ?

\- Et ceux qui l'ont défait ont usé du Fendragon.

\- Donc vous suggérez quoi ? Que je voyage dans le temps pour leur demander conseil ? Ironisa-t-elle.

\- _Daar los vahzah_. En effet, c'est bien mon idée, répondit-il avec sérieux, et je pense savoir comment l'appliquer."

Le découragement fit place à la curiosité et l'Enfant de Dragon écouta attentivement son aîné. Une sagesse de plusieurs millénaires, ça ne s'ignorait pas sur un coup de tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mots draconiques:
> 
> _Rotmulaag(ge)_ : mot(s) de pouvoir  
>  _Drem yol lok_ : paix feu ciel (formule de politesse, équivalent de "Bonjour")  
>  _Sossedov los mul_ : (le) sang des dragons est puissant.  
>  _Daar los vahzah_ : c'est vrai/c'est bien cela.


	7. Vul Vosul ! Sombre Nuit

Visiter l'Académie de Fortdhiver, lieu de rassemblement officiel des mages de Bordeciel, n'enchantait guère Siltafiir, mais savoir qu'un mot de pouvoir l'attendait sur le trajet lui offrait au moins une raison de retarder le moment fatidique. Son habileté à ressentir le souffle des termes draconiques, bien qu'elle se développe à une vitesse non-négligeable, n'égalait encore celle des Grisesbarbes. Les moines percevaient ces échos d'un bout à l'autre du pays sans jamais quitter leur monastère, une prouesse appréciée de la jeune fille, surtout quand Arngeir lui faisait part de ses découvertes. Le mot concerné trônait au sommet d'une formation rocheuse, enneigée, sur un col jamais emprunté par les voyageurs sensés et gardé par rien de moins qu'un dragon des glaces.

Peu importait. Observant le dos de la bête et ignorant le mouvement hypnotique de sa queue reptilienne, l'humaine banda son arc. Une flèche bien placée offrait un avantage certain lors d'un assaut surprise, même les dragons ne pouvaient le nier, et elle se faisait une joie de le prouver dès que l'occasion se présentait. La respiration bloquée, le bras assuré, elle desserra ses doigts et se trouva fort satisfaite du rugissement arraché au monstre volant. Celui-ci quitta son perchoir, décidé à identifier la cause de sa douleur et lui faire payer au centuple cet impardonnable affront. Profitant du couvert de la nuit tombante, Siltafiir rampa derrière un rocher, attendit que l'ennemi s'intéresse à une direction opposée à la sienne et réitéra son attaque furtive. Sans même écouter le cri plaintif qui en résulta, elle gagna une autre cachette et continua son manège discret, jusqu'à blesser l'aile droite du reptile, le forçant à s'écraser au sol dans un épais nuage de glace et de poussière.

Immédiatement, elle dégaina Mort-Dragon, bien décidée à tester son pouvoir sur quelqu'un d'autre que sa personne, et s'élança, déchaînée, en direction de sa future victime. Le dragon se tourna vivement vers son attaquante et, sans attendre, exprima toute sa rage dans un souffle de givre.

_FO KRAH DIIN_

Entraînée par sa témérité, Siltafiir manqua lamentablement son esquive et reçut de plein fouet les arguments ennemis. Figée dans son élan, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration, levant hâtivement l'épée tandis qu'une ribambelle de crocs gigantesques fondait sur elle. Ayant travaillé assidument sa position de parade, le coup de mâchoire ne lui asséna que de superficielles blessures et offrit également un angle idéal à l'expression de ses convictions.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

Le dragon de glace n'apprécia guère ces remontrances. Aveuglé par les braises ardentes qui couvraient sa peau habituellement frigorifique, il ne vit le contournement malhabile qu'engagea la mortelle en secouant ses jambes engourdies et ne put se dérober à l'estoque du sabre grésillant contre sa gorge. Le résultat satisfit grandement le Dovahkiin, car en seulement trois coups la bête s'écroula. Une bonne chose de faite.

Une fois cette âme dévorée et son énergie restaurée, elle s'approcha enfin du mur chantant responsable de sa présence, préparée à clamer sa récompense. Le destin dut la juger trop impatiente, car un second gardien s'éleva soudain, sortant d'un cercueil métallique blanchi par le froid, brandissant une main décharnée en direction de la jeune fille. Peu désireuse de rencontrer Arkay en personne, elle se rua derrière un rocher à l'instant même où une tornade gelée balayait sa position. Elle s'accorda deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle et quitta cet abri de fortune, son arme préférée prête à l'emploi. Elle planta sa flèche dans l'épaule ennemie, mais, de toute évidence, les morts-vivants demeuraient insensibles à toute forme de douleur, et celui-ci ne dérogeait à la règle. Boules de feu et tempêtes de glace répondirent à son attaque, ne lui accordant même un instant pour blesser encore ce prêtre-dragon. Aucun répit.

Bientôt, l'évidence s'imposa: son arc ne servait plus à rien. L'adversaire veillait à conserver une constante mobilité, versant un hasard fort agaçant dans ses déplacements, usant sans retenue de son bâton enchanté et de ses sortilèges dès qu'elle s'accordait un moment pour le viser. La seule tactique réalisable consistait en une approche rapide, suivie d'un assaut dénué de la moindre retenue, de préférence avec deux armes. Le plus de dégâts possible, le plus vite possible. Restait à régler le problème des projectiles magiques. Le souffle des explosions brûlantes traçait de sombres marques sur le cuir de son armure et les tourbillons polaires enrayaient ses articulations, un handicap mortel au sein de sa stratégie. Une solution lui apparut soudainement, simple et efficace. Elle s'élança et, de toute la force de ses poumons, sonna le glas de cet agaçant ennemi.

_WULD_

En un clin d'oeil, elle se trouva devant son opposant, ses épées traversant le torse desséché, brisant la cage thoracique friable et arrachant un ultime râle au revenant. Tandis qu'il s'effritait, souillant les bottes de la jeune fille, celle-ci remercia silencieusement les Grisesbarbes pour lui avoir enseigné ce cri, puis se pencha dans l'espoir de dérober le bâton enchanté dont la simple vue ravivait ses brûlures éparses. Ce faisant, le masque qu'arborait jusque-là le défunt attira sa pupille de par les émanations verdâtres qu'il dégageait. Elle se pencha, oubliant l'arme destructrice, le ramassa et s'étonna de sa légèreté. Soudainement curieuse, elle retira son capuchon et enfila l'artefact, désireuse de connaître ses effets.

Une rapide inspection plus tard, elle décida d'abandonner son précédent couvre-chef et arbora fièrement sa nouvelle acquisition. Se dirigeant vers le mur chantant, elle osa un regard vers le cercueil béant, remarquant une épitaphe malmenée par le temps, écrite dans la langue des dragons. _Krosis_. Rien d'autre. Sûrement le nom de son ancien occupant. Siltafiir renifla de toute la force de son mépris et s'en retourna à ses priorités. Le soleil s'était couché, il lui fallait vite trouver un abri.

**xxx**

Une nuit sans la moindre lune n'aidait guère la capacité à s'orienter déjà maigre de Siltafiir, et la fatigue qui l'accablait tirait ses paupières comme deux couvertures de fourrure sur un lit moelleux. L'heure tardive et la bataille contre Krosis pesaient lourd sur ses membres éprouvés, trouver un abri où se reposer montait en tête de liste. Mais elle ne voyait que de la neige. Juste de la neige. Rien que de la neige. Et un caillou. Sans cette petite tache noire sur le tapis immaculé, l'impression de piétiner sur place l'aurait étreinte un moment encore. Elle dépassa son seul repère de quelques foulées et se retourna. Les traces de ses chaussures se perdaient dans les ombres, rendant impossible l'estimation de son avancée. Elle frissonna et reprit sa marche sans but, si ce n'était celui de survivre au froid nordique. Elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge, puis échappa un murmure.

_laas_

Immédiatement, de lointaines silhouettes rougeoyantes apparurent contre ses pupilles, indication que des êtres, amis ou ennemis, se trouvaient là-bas, désireux de lui offrir un repos à durée indéterminée. Elle réfléchit avec intensité, ne cessant de fixer les figures imprécises jusqu'à ce qu'elles s'estompent totalement. Amis ou ennemis. La question décisive. Amis. Ou ennemis. Le tremblement qui agitait ses genoux lui rappela les dures lois du nord. L'un comme l'autre, si elle restait là, elle mourrait de froid, la prise de risques s'avérait nécessaire. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, attendant que sa gorge accepte de répéter le mot de puissance, puis, une fois prête, releva ses paupières.

_laas_

Elle scruta la noirceur qu'il l'encerclait de toutes parts et se raidit en ne trouvant aucun des spectres écarlates repérés précédemment. Elle se tourna, se retourna, sans résultat, et déglutit. Dans quelle direction se trouvaient donc ces gens ? Elle usa à nouveau de son pouvoir, mais les ténèbres ne semblèrent que s'épaissir, et, toujours, les formes luisantes demeuraient invisibles. Elle échappa un soupir grelottant et reprit sa marche au-travers du linceul blanchâtre. Chaque foulée lui arrachait une plainte muette, ses genoux engloutis par la neige s'engourdissaient, ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elles bourdonnaient fortement. Maintenant qu'elle y prêtait attention, les sons ne provenaient pas de sa tête. Et des lueurs s'élevaient à l'horizon. Comme l'aurore. S'approchant, elle reconnut un port. Ses pas et son souffle s'accélérèrent, impatients de rejoindre la civilisation, la sécurité d'une auberge et la chaleur d'un foyer grésillant.

Elle soupira d'aise lorsque les parfums métalliques d'une forge lui caressèrent les naseaux. Les cris motivés d'un vendeur de légumes la revigoraient, sa fatigue fondait comme neige au soleil face à cette vision familière, une légèreté providentielle l'envahissait tandis que les embruns océaniques frôlaient ses joues. Un instant durant, elle se crut de retour à Refuge, sa ville natale, avec ses navires marchands chargés d'épices, de voyageurs, d'objets exotiques et ses murs couverts de lanternes bariolées. Elle observa plus attentivement les alentours et se figea. Elle était véritablement de retour en Haute-Roche. Les drapeaux ornant chaque rempart ne laissaient de place au doute.

Elle reconnut alors cette allée dans laquelle ses pas hasardeux l'avaient menée. Sa première fois, son premier larcin, s'était déroulée ici-même. Levant les yeux, un homme richement vêtu, la bourse balançant maladroitement à son côté, attira son regard. C'était lui, sa première victime. Sans le réaliser, elle s'approcha, les doigts tremblants, le cœur battant. Une excitation nostalgique lui saisit les tripes alors qu'elle démêlait le noeud lâche du sac tintant et se dissimulait sans bruit dans la foule du marché. La proie s'éloignait, inconsciente du délestage dont on venait de l'accabler et la voleuse jubilait.

_Quel doux souvenir. Tant de parfums. Tant de couleurs. Quel délice._

Siltafiir se figea. D'où provenait donc cette voix mielleuse, envoûtante, et si terrifiante ? De partout ? De sa tête ? D'où donc ? Le sol trembla, interrompant son questionnement. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens, surprise de ne trouver aucune frayeur, aucun signe de nervosité chez les gens alentours, et hurla lorsque qu'une masse sombre, hérissée de pointes, s'éleva de derrière une auberge. Un manteau de ténèbres enrobait l'apparition démoniaque, mais la jeune fille identifia une paire de mâchoires monstrueuses, et surtout les crocs qui la parsemaient. Ceux-ci s'écrasèrent sur le bâtiment, transperçant ses poutres, la paille de son toit, propageant un feu noir sur tout ce qu'ils dévoraient. Les flammes s'activèrent, étirant leurs langues cauchemardesques vers tout ce qui accepterait de brûler, consumant chaque parcelle de la ville à une vitesse croissante.

Les passants devinrent fantomatiques, puis squelettiques, puis agressifs, dirigeant leurs orbites caves vers la Brétonne, levant leurs doigts décharnés pour enserrer ses membres, sa gorge, et le feu s'étalait avec plus de vélocité, et quelqu'un secouait son épaule, la pressait plus puissamment que les doigts sans peau qui la harcelaient. Une main la tirait vers l'arrière, la sauvait de ce cauchemar.

Elle se retourna et emprisonna d'une poigne tremblante le bras qui la malmenait. Elle haleta, s'étonnant de sentir une surface dur derrière son dos, puis un froid intense dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Hébétée, elle jeta des coups d'oeil confus alentours, ne voyant que le ciel rose des matinées nordiques et un Khajiit aux moustaches familières.

"Kharjo ? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Vous connaissez Kharjo ?" S'interloqua-t-il.

Réalisant que le masque de Krosis la couvrait toujours, elle l'ôta difficilement, ses doigts refroidis refusant d'obéir à sa volonté, puis dévoila finalement ses traits, arrachant au Khajiit et ses compagnons de route exclamations et interrogations. Ils lui demandèrent ce qu'elle fabriquait à dormir ainsi dans la neige, meilleur moyen de s'exposer aux morsures des monstres et du froid nordiques, et elle ne sut que répondre. Une brume noire enveloppait encore son esprit, restes d'une nuit pour le moins agitée, et ses explications n'apparaissaient guère compréhensibles aux oreilles pourtant réveillées des félins. Ils abandonnèrent bientôt leur quête d'informations et la soulevèrent de son matelas blanc, jetant une épaisse couche de fourrures sur ses épaules grelottantes. À son grand soulagement, la ville la plus proche, Aubétoile, ne se trouvait qu'à une courte distance et ses sauveurs eurent tôt fait de la poser aux côtés d'un tas de bûches flambantes autour duquel ils montèrent leur camp.

Un bol de soupe fumante entre les mains, Siltafiir recouvrait lentement ses sens. Sa survie relevait du miracle, aucun mortel normalement constitué n'aurait bravé le gel du nord sans y laisser au moins quelques orteils, elle le savait. Elle supposa que remercier les divins était la réaction appropriée. Baissant les yeux sur son repas, elle se dit que les Khajiits méritaient autant sa reconnaissance; ce potage ne sortait certainement pas des casseroles de Mara.

"Merci pour la soupe, Zaynabi. Si je peux faire quelque chose en échange…

\- Rester en vie sera suffisant, répliqua-t-elle, nos accords avec la Guilde ont déjà triplé le revenu de la caravane, c'est plutôt la Khajiit qui devrait te remercier."

Siltafiir lui renvoya un sourire gercé et vida son bol. Elle salua bientôt ses sauveurs, leur souhaitant un commerce fructueux et des trajets sans mauvaises rencontres, puis renfila son masque. Malgré toute la gentillesse des chats bipèdes, rien ne remplaçait un vrai lit et l'auberge de la ville reçut vite une nouvelle cliente. Son sommeil frigorifique l'avait laissée plus éreintée que soulagée et la vision du feu noir semblait s'être imprimée sur ses paupières, sombre présage pour son repos à venir. Le tavernier haussa un sourcil devant son visage dissimulé, mais connaissait trop bien son métier pour questionner une bourse remplie. Il lui indiqua prestement la direction d'une chambre libre et s'en retourna à ses occupations sans s'attarder.

La jeune fille ne perdit même un instant pour se dévêtir, s'effondrant sur la couche de paille et se laissant happer sans résister par un sommeil bienvenu.

**xxx**

Des champs de neige s'étendaient de toutes parts, ponctués de collines, de forêts, de mares sanglantes qui menaient jusqu'à une montagne, un gigantesque pic couvert de glace et de brume. De là-haut descendaient des hurlements orageux, et Siltafiir savait que ces cris venaient d'un énorme ours noir, et que cette bête était responsable des flots sanguins qui maculaient le paysage. Si personne ne l'arrêtait, elle dévorerait tout le monde, le monde entier.

"Encore ce rêve, s'agaça la jeune fille, ça faisait longtemps. C'est bon, j'ai compris que l'ours noir c'était Alduin et que l'arc c'était mon pouvoir d'Enfant de Dragon. Je peux avoir une nuit tranquille maintenant ?"

Rien n'y fit, les gens effrayés poussaient la Brétonne en avant, vers le danger, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle trouverait le moyen d'arrêter l'ennemi. Elle ne s'en étonna guère, habituée à cette occurrence, et suivit la cadence en soupirant. Elle observa un instant son arc, le seul arc dans tous le pays capable de toucher l'ennemi sous sa carapace poilue, et s'en trouva fort surprise; l'arme lui apparaissait plus grande et plus légère que dans son souvenir, plus adaptée à sa paume. Une sensation bienvenue, elle devait l'avouer. Elle resserra sa prise sur la poignée et doubla sa foulée. Cela n'accéléra guère son rêve. Au contraire, ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans la poudreuse, le chemin s'allongeait, la tanière de l'ours s'élevait. Elle insista, continuant sa lutte à quatre pattes lorsque ses genoux fléchirent. Un rire moqueur l'arrêta.

"Quelle fière chasseresse, railla un homme posé sur une pierre, qui se déplace comme du vulgaire gibier.

\- J'aimerais t'y voir, grogna-t-elle le nez couvert de flocons, et puis, mieux vaut survivre honteusement que mourir dignement, surtout quand on doit sauver toutes les races mortelles d'une destruction certaines"

_Partie comme vous l'êtes, c'est une mort déshonorable que vous obtiendrez.  
_

Ces mots ne venaient pas du moqueur. La voix suave résonnait de partout et nulle-part, cette voix qui avait précédé le feu noir. Siltafiir jeta des regards paniqués de droite et de gauche, anticipant nerveusement les mâchoires géantes et leurs crocs dévorants.

_Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais visité un rêve prémonitoire. Ils sont toujours plus nets, plus puissants que les songes communs._

"Attendez… Qui êtes-vous ?" Demanda la Brétonne en cessant de se débattre.

_Seigneur des Rêves. Maîtresse des Cauchemars. Vous me connaissez sous le nom de Værmina._

"Un prince daedra, j'avais besoin de ça."

_Contrôle ta langue, humaine. L'impudence est rarement récompensée par les miens et l'intérêt que je te porte pourrait disparaître comme il est venu._

"Et quel genre d'intérêt pourrais-je éveiller chez la Maîtresse des Cauchemars ?" Reprit-elle d'un ton plus modeste.

Un rire palpable traversa les champs enneigés, caressant sa gorge frissonnante d'une griffe envieuse.

_Quel genre d'intérêt, en effet. De quels accomplissements serait capable un Enfant de Dragon ?_

La concernée enterra son visage dans la poudreuse. Si elle comprenait bien, Værmina elle-même lui proposait de la servir, ça n'était pas un rêve. Ni un cauchemar. Mais une terrifiante réalité. Elle voulait refuser bien sûr, mais comment dire non à un prince d'Oblivion ?

"De quoi voudriez-vous que je sois capable ?" Murmura-t-elle dans une parfaite immobilité.

_Rien de trop difficile pour quelqu'un comme vous. Je ne requiers qu'un porteur pour mon bâton._

"Et, à part être porté, que fait ce bâton exactement ?"

_Il se nourrit des songes des dormeurs et condamne les éveillés à un cauchemar éternel._

Une satisfaction malsaine accompagnait ces mots. La Brétonne déglutit avec peine.

"Cette arme semble puissante. Et vous me la confieriez si aisément ? Que voulez-vous vraiment ?"

Le ricanement étouffant dont Værmina l'avait gratifiée quelques instants plus tôt retomba sur les collines, étirant dans son sillage un voile d'obscurité. La nuit s'étendit rapidement sur le paysage illusoire, les lunes clamèrent leur place devant les étoiles et le monde se perdit dans les ombres.

_Je veux ce que tous désirent. Je veux le pouvoir. Votre pouvoir. Votre âme._

"Je… Risque d'en avoir besoin encore un moment, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect." Marmonna nerveusement la jeune fille.

Le rire inquiétant résonna pour la troisième fois. Siltafiir aurait mis sa main à couper que des centaines d'yeux l'épiaient, dissimulés, prêts à fondre sur son inoffensive personne. Elle se répétait en boucle que tout cela n'était qu'irréalité, mais l'implication d'un Daedra malmenait rudement ses convictions.

_Ne pensez donc à cela. Je ne réclamerai mon dû qu'à la disparition de votre enveloppe mortelle._

"À ma mort…" Ponctua-t-elle.

Elle réfléchit un moment, consciente du danger.

"Et si je refuse ?"

Le rire ne se fit pas entendre. À sa place, un grognement affamé hérissa le poil de la Brétonne. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et couina de terreur; un ours approchait. Voulant échapper à ce tueur monstrueux, elle tenta de se relever, mais la neige fuyait sous ses appuis, et chaque essai se concluait par une chute douloureuse. Le souffle de la bête lui caressait la nuque, le bruit de ses griffes cliquetantes se rapprochait, et quand elle sentit la terre vibrer sous ses pas lourds, tout courage l'abandonna. Elle enterra son visage dans la poudreuse, couvrit son crâne de ses mains, plissa ses paupières humides et répéta, encore et encore, sans parvenir à y croire:

"Ce n'est qu'un rêve, juste un rêve, pas d'ours, non, aucun ours… aucun…"

Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, tandis qu'elle se préparait à recevoir l'attaque, mais rien ne vint. À dire vrai, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, et par les divins ! cette neige sentait délicieusement bon. Un peu comme le parfum de sa grand-mère, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, celui qu'elle préférait.

"Si vous refusez, je ne pourrai vous protéger de vos cauchemars…"

La Brétonne se figea. La voix de Værmina était beaucoup trop proche. D'ailleurs, cette neige était trop soyeuse, et l'odeur était trop prenante, et la main qui lui caressait les cheveux était beaucoup trop tangible pour n'être qu'un produit de son imagination. Elle se redressa brusquement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec une aux traits pointus mais doux, sévères mais compréhensif, droite malgré sa position agenouillée, vêtue d'une robe évasée aux motifs incertains sur laquelle des larmes tardaient encore à sécher.

"… mais si vous acceptez de me servir, reprit celle-ci en frôlant la joue balafrée de Siltafiir, je vous promets qu'ils ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir."

Pétrifiée par ce contact glacial aux apparences délicates, la jeune fille paniqua. Elle avait déjà rencontré ce genre de menace; les voleurs en usaient sans arrêt. "Cette statue risque de tomber malencontreusement dans un puits, si vous ne vous payez pas nos services." ou encore "Ce serait bête que des bandits s'en prennent à votre famille, pas vrai ? Et si vous m'avanciez un petit quelque-chose, histoire d'être sûr que leur adresse ne s'ébruitera pas ?." Oui, cette méthode lui était familière, malheureusement elle n'en connaissait que l'application, pas le désamorçage. Une seule question se posait encore: perdrait-elle l'esprit si Værmina l'accablait de cauchemars toutes les nuits pour se venger de son refus ?

Très certainement.

"Je ne… crois pas que…" Commença-t-elle en cherchant un moyen de se désister sans y laisser sa raison.

Elle sentit la main daedrique se crisper sensiblement, puis le rugissement d'un ours secoua la terre.

"J'accepte, j'accepte !" S'écria-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête dans la robe.

Le rire résonna à nouveau et elle se maudit d'être aussi impressionnable.

"Vous avez fait le bon choix, susurra le Prince en se relevant, en récompense de votre clairvoyance, je vous accorde le droit d'accès à mon royaume: Quagmire. Parlez à Erandur, un prêtre de Mara qui réside également à la taverne d'Aubétoile. L'emplacement de mon artefact lui est familier."

La jeune fille jugea bon de taire ses possibles plaintes et acquiesça simplement.

"Dormez bien…"

Les ténèbres l'engloutirent totalement.

**xxx**

Un chemin pavé, ou terreux, ou glacé, ou boueux guidait l'exploration fébrile de Siltafiir. Quagmire, le royaume au paysage incertain, se dévoilait foulée après foulée devant ses yeux pétillants. La certitude de ne risquer aucune mutilation durable durant son séjour libérait le passage à son enthousiasme et elle bondissait de portail en portail, espionnant au hasard les rêves de parfaits inconnus. Le premier chevauchait une aurore boréale, le second organisait un banquet en l'honneur de la reine des chèvres, le troisième fuyait une horde d'araignées. Bien que consciente de l'absence de danger, ce dernier cauchemar lui hérissa le poil et, quand les nuisances velues s'attaquèrent à sa personne, elle fut plus qu'heureuse d'avoir conservé tout son équipement. Son arc la sauva des bêtes aux yeux multiples et leur créateur s'empressa de la remercier:

"Zénithar vous bénisse ! Ces choses allaient me dévorer !

\- Vous pouvez me voir ? S'étonna-t-elle alors, indifférente aux larmes soulagées dont il l'arrosait.

\- Et bien... Oui, je vous vois, mais-

\- Vous pouvez m'entendre ! Mais c'est génial !

\- Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes étrange."

Il bâilla soudainement, les paupières tombantes et se plaignit de voir le brouillard se lever. Sans savoir comment, Siltafiir se trouva alors devant le portail de l'arachnophobe. Il venait de se réveiller.

Communiquer avec les endormis. Quel pouvoir pratique ! Un éclair de génie la traversa. Si elle découvrait le moyen d'identifier les dormeurs avant d'entrer dans leurs songes, elle gagnerait un temps significatif. Une analyse approfondie s'engagea alors, tentant de repérer les ressemblances et différences entre chaque passage. Celui-là portait l'emblème de Julianos, celui-ci se colorait d'une teinte sanglante, un autre dégageait une chaleur surnaturelle. Elle s'immobilisa lorsqu'une mélodie engagée lui caressa les tympans.

_Gloire à Ulfric !_

_Gloire à toi Haut-Roi !_

Le chant des Sombrages s'échappait de l'un des portails.

_En ton illustre honneur buvons, chantons pour toi._

L'insigne de Talos ornait le passage, une tête d'ours, figée dans un rugissement bestial, gardait un de ses côtés et la hache d'un bûcheron lui tenait compagnie de l'autre.

_Nous, fils de Bordeciel, combattons sans répit._

_Jusqu'à ce que Sovngarde nous accueille en sa nuit._

Trois marques légères abîmaient la construction vers sa fondation. Trois cicatrices. Siltafiir frotta sa joue défigurée, ressentant une étrange empathie pour ce caillou inerte.

_Car c'est notre terre et nous la guérirons_

_De la peste qui rongea nos rêves et nos passions._

Décidée, elle s'engagea dans l'ouverture, immédiatement enveloppée de cris de joie et de célébration. Une salle de banquet démesurée abritait les festivités d'une troupe nordique et à la tête de celle-ci trônait, coiffé d'une couronne brillante, Ulfric Sombrage. La jeune fille réalisa bien vite que ce rêve n'était pas celui du chef rebelle; ses traits rajeunis, sa stature idéalisée trahissaient les espoirs d'un autre. Un de ses subordonnés. La jeune fille parcourut la tablée des yeux, inspectant chaque homme avec expertise. La plupart n'arboraient aucun visage ou n'étaient que silhouettes vagues, mais plus ils s'approchaient d'Ulfric, plus leurs contours se précisaient. Une figure familière attira alors son attention et elle étouffa un gloussement choqué. Son propre visage, affiné par l'imagination du rêveur, mais étrangement ressemblant malgré le nombre restreint de leurs rencontres, riait joyeusement en dégustant un hydromel aux reflets enchanteurs. Aux côtés de son clone, le responsable de l'illusion.

Ralof leva sa chope en l'honneur de son jarl, de son roi, et tous l'imitèrent dans un chœur rugissant. Siltafiir s'approcha en souriant, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas alerter le songeur et, une fois à portée de mains et son masque ôté, tapota l'épaule de celui-ci. Il se retourna, écarquilla les yeux et observa tour à tour les deux Enfants de Dragon.

"Q-quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes deux ?

\- Ne panique pas, c'est juste un rêve, le rassura-t-elle en serrant son poignet, mais je suis la vraie Siltafiir. Laisse-moi une minute pour t'expliquer.

\- Attends… La vraie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu serais plus vraie qu'elle ? S'énerva-t-il en désignant le clone qui les fixait, la gueule béante.

\- Concentre-toi très fort. Imagine qu'elle n'existe plus." Elle accompagna ses mots d'un regard perçant, droit dans les pupilles du soldat.

Il frissonna d'inconfort, mais obtempéra, fixant ladite illusion d'un regard nerveux. Elle disparut, s'évaporant lentement devant l'assemblée indifférente.

"C'est vraiment un rêve… Murmura-t-il en baissant un œil amer sur sa boisson.

\- Mais moi je suis réelle, insista la jeune fille, j'ai été forcée de passer un pacte avec Værmina et en échange j'ai accès à son plan d'Oblivion quand je dors, du coup je peux visiter les rêves des autres."

Ralof, rien ne l'ayant préparé à cette révélation, laissa sa mâchoire balancer piteusement durant un court moment.

"Tu ne dirais jamais ça dans un de mes rêves.

\- C'est parce que je suis réelle, répéta-t-elle.

\- Un pacte avec un daedra… Tu as perdu la raison ? Questionna-t-il d'un ton vibrant.

\- Non, je n'ai pas perdu la raison, précisément parce que j'ai accepté son marché. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle aurait infligé à mon esprit si j'avais refusé.

\- Tu… Il réfléchit un instant à sa réplique. Tu attires les ennuis, pas vrai ?"

Elle acquiesça en s'asseyant lourdement sur le banc de chêne, à l'endroit où trônait auparavant son éphémère jumelle, et lui demanda ce qui remplissait ses journées au service de la rébellion. Il cligna quelques fois des yeux, peinant à démêler le vrai du faux entre ses songes et ses souvenirs, et lui révéla ses occupations quotidiennes: manger, dormir et s'entrainer à la caserne ou batailler dans le froid pour défendre les positions de son camp. La vie de militaire se nourrissait de répétitions.

"Et, à part te lier d'amitié avec un démon, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques depuis qu'on s'est vus à Faillaise ? Reprit Ralof.

\- J'essaie de sauver le monde du joug d'Alduin.

\- Alduin ? Le Dévoreur de Mondes est de retour ? Couina-t-il.

\- Plus arrogant que jamais… Siffla-t-elle en observant un mur. Il a osé dire que je n'avais rien d'un dragon, que j'étais indigne de mon rang.

\- Tu l'as rencontré ? Tu lui as _parlé_ ? S'enquit le soldat sans prêter attention à sa vexation.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit grand chose, avoua-t-elle en grognant, mais je sais de source sure que tu l'as vu aussi. Le dragon qui a attaqué Helgen, c'était lui.

\- Je me disais que les autres étaient plus petits, médita-t-il en se grattant la barbe.

\- Ce n'est pas sa taille qui lui vaut son titre, coupa-t-elle en maugréant, mais c'est vrai, il est plus grand."

Elle lui conta alors son ascension vers le Haut-Hrothgar, son entrainement auprès des Grisesbarbes et sa rencontre avec leur chef, omettant bien sûr de révéler l'identité véritable de celui-ci. Sans réfléchir, elle déclara également avoir travaillé pour la Guilde, une information qu'elle pensait prévisible dans sa situation, jusqu'à la réaction choquée de Ralof.

"Tu fais partie de la Guilde des Voleurs ! S'indigna soudainement le nordique.

\- "Faisais", corrigea-t-elle en croisant les bras, et puis ça t'étonne plus que mon accord avec Værmina ?

\- Mais une vulgaire criminelle… Maugréa-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi.

\- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Cracha-t-elle alors. Je ne me suis jamais vantée d'être une combattante honorable.

\- L'Enfant de Dragon ne devrait pas s'abaisser au niveau d'un bandit.

\- L'Enfant de Dragon n'a pas le temps de se soucier de son image, répliqua-t-elle avant de se remémorer une phrase étrangement appropriée, mieux vaut survivre honteusement que mourir dignement, surtout quand on doit sauver toutes les races mortelles d'une destruction certaine."

De ses yeux jaunes, elle défia le Sombrage sans ciller. Il détourna vite son attention vers le reste de la table, peu habitué à ce genre de combat, et s'étonna de ne rien y voir. Plus personne ne festoyait. Que des sièges vides. Un coup d'œil sur le trône ne dévoila que plus de rien. Pas de Haut-Roi, pas de victoire ou de gloire. Juste la guerre qui continuerait dès qu'il se réveillerait.

"Gerdur et moi, on demandait souvent à notre mère de nous raconter des histoires avant de dormir, se rappela-t-il soudainement, nos favorites parlaient des guerres draconiques, des utilisateurs de la Voix ou de Talos lui-même. Je pourrais t'en citer des dizaines; aucune ne raconte les aventures d'un voleur combattant aux côtés des justes.

\- Désolée de briser tes rêves d'enfant, gronda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Non, c'est de ma faute, je devrais être assez grand pour différencier contes et réalité, soupira-t-il en courbant le dos, et puis, si les divins t'ont choisie c'est qu'ils doivent avoir une bonne raison."

Ralof inspecta minutieusement les recoins de la salle, sourcils froncés, jouant d'une main distraite avec sa chope, et Siltafiir se maudissait d'avoir traversé le portail scarifié. Elle s'était réjouie de pouvoir confier ses épreuves à quelqu'un, de pouvoir discuter avec un ami, et la déception qu'il affichait face à ses révélations la blessait d'autant. Quelle idée l'avait donc possédée ? Avouer ses activités de hors-la-loi à un militaire, voilà qui relevait de l'inconscience. Elle serra les poings, releva ses genoux contre son torse et y enfouit son visage. L'envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur tenta fortement l'Enfant de Dragon, puis elle se rappela que son corps physique ronflait paisiblement, indifférent à toutes les douleurs que sa forme spirituelle pouvait endurer. Encore une action futile.

"Je ne peux pas sortir de ton rêve tant que tu es endormi, murmura-t-elle, mais imaginer un mur entre nous deux ne devrait pas être compliqué. Retourne à ton banquet, tu avais l'air bien plus joyeux avant que je l'interrompe.

\- Non !"

La position instable qu'elle avait adoptée ne tint le choc face au cri désespéré du Sombrage et elle bascula dans un cri. Ralof, ses réflexes de guerrier ne sommeillant jamais, lui saisit immédiatement le bras et stoppa sa chute.

"Ça va ? Demanda-t-il confusément.

\- O-oui, je crois." Hésita-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

Il la redressa, mais refusa de lâcher sa prise lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé une position décente.

"Je suis content de te revoir, souffla le soldat en pressant un peu plus ses doigts, même d'une manière si… Même de cette manière. Chaque jour, la rébellion perd des hommes et des femmes entraînés, à cause de l'Empire, du Thalmor, des dragons. J'avais… peur qu'il te soit arrivé la même chose."

Les lèvres entrouvertes, Siltafiir réalisa: l'idée de ne plus jamais rencontrer Ralof ne l'avait même effleurée. Contrairement au militaire, aucun des membres de la Guilde ne menait de batailles ouvertes et les pires menaces qu'ils devaient braver se contentaient généralement de vider les pièces de leur bourse, pas le sang de leurs veines. Elle se trouva idiote et déglutit devant sa propre inconscience.

"Je suis contente aussi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur ton rêve. Ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Je crois que je me réveille, bâilla soudainement le nordique en se frottant les yeux de sa main libre, ils sont en train de sonner le cor, c'est l'heure d'y retourner."

Un rythme strict résonnait effectivement autour d'eux, le chant machinal d'une alarme guerrière.

"J'essaierai de te retrouver ces prochaines nuits." Ajouta-t-elle en croisant son regard.

Il entama un mouvement dans sa direction, se penchant légèrement, puis Siltafiir ne vit plus que le portail, fermé, toujours orné du sigle de Talos, du même ours et des trois cicatrices. Celles-ci semblaient plus profondes à la jeune fille, mais elle n'eut le loisir de les analyser, une voix bien connue venant lui caresser les oreilles.

_Que pensez-vous de mon cadeau, Enfant de Dragon ?_

"Je-euh-il-ah-vous… Sursauta-t-elle, encore perdue dans le songe du soldat, avant de se ressaisir. C'est un endroit intéressant."

_Parfait, dans ce cas hâtez-vous d'aller chercher mon artefact. Il ne s'est que trop reposé, et vous aussi._

Le paysage déjà irrégulier de Quagmire se troubla encore plus et les sons d'un luth remplacèrent bientôt le rire du daedra. L'infiltratrice de rêves voulut se frotter les yeux, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal aux doigts lorsqu'elle heurta son masque. Pour ne rien arranger, un gargouillement plaintif s'échappa de son ventre. Elle jura entre ses dents et se leva de la couche de paille, bien décidée à répondre aux doléances bruyantes de son estomac. À peine avait-elle engagé deux pas hors de sa chambre que le tavernier la héla:

"Content de voir que vous dormez mieux que le reste de la ville. Vous deviez être exténuée; presque vingt heures sans bouger de votre lit, c'est fort.

\- Un jour entier ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Voilà pourquoi j'ai tellement faim.

\- Haha ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça." S'enthousiasma-t-il avant de lui dicter la liste des plats proposés.

Une assiette remplie entre ses paumes, la jeune fille s'en alla la vider dans l'anonymat de sa chambrée, bien décidée à faire le plein d'énergie pour les épreuves à venir.


	8. Nunon Nokke ! Seulement des Mensonges

Requérir l'assistance d'un prêtre de Mara, déesse de la famille, de l'amour-propre, protectrice des guérisseurs et défenderesse de la paix, pour récupérer une arme daedrique semblait quelque peu déplacé à Siltafiir, mais découvrir que ce même prêtre désirait également son aide chassa vite ses peurs. Il la guida jusqu'à un temple décrépit perché une centaine de mètres à peine au-dessus de la ville et lui expliqua ses motivations durant le trajet. Ces ruines abritaient le Crâne de la Corruption, emblème de Værmina, qui dévorait les songes de toute personne ronflant à proximité, et le dénommé Erandur s'était juré de détruire cet objet maléfique. 

La jeune fille n'appréciait guère les conflits d'intérêts et celui-là s'avérait particulièrement agaçant, mais tant qu'elle suivait cet elfe sans lui révéler ses intentions réelles, tout se déroulerait sûrement sans anicroche. La porte de l'édifice franchie, ses doutes revinrent au galop; le Dunmer se déplaçait avec assurance au-travers des couloirs sombres, n'hésitant jamais devant un croisement et récitant fluidement à sa nouvelle associée la liste des sortilèges et enchantements utilisés lors de la construction de ce temple. Sans y être jamais entré.

Une première paire d'ennemis interrompit les réflexions soupçonneuses de la Brétonne; deux orcs, qu'elle avait cru morts au premier abord, se levèrent soudainement, soufflant et toussotant. Elle empoigna son arc et, sans attendre, abattit les deux guerriers, aidée dans sa tâche par la léthargie dont ils ne s'étaient totalement extirpés.

"Ce sont les envahisseurs que vous avez mentionnés, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-elle en rengainant. Ceux qui ont entraîné le déclin du temple ?

\- Oui, des victimes du Miasme, répondit Erandur en frissonnant, nous en verrons sûrement d'autres plus loin.

\- Si nous pouvons aller plus loin…" Grogna-t-elle en s'approchant d'une barrière translucide.

Un mur magique bloquait l'accès à leur but, alimenté par une gemme placée juste à portée de regard mais hors d'atteinte des corps physiques. Siltafiir soupira. Jamais une construction en Bordeciel n'offrait d'itinéraire pratique; il se trouvait toujours une porte cadenassée, un enchantement mystérieux ou une énigme piégée pour agacer les explorateurs pressés.

"Il n'y a pas d'autre chemin, déclara alors l'elfe noir au plus grand désespoir de son acolyte, mais peut-être trouverons-nous un moyen d'avancer dans la bibliothèque".

Aucune surprise, aucune hésitation ne transparaissaient dans sa voix, comme un mauvais barde réciterait platement uns saga apprise par coeur, et lorsqu'il sortit d'une sacoche les clés de l'endroit nommé, sa supercherie franchit définitivement les limites du crédible.

"Arrêtez votre petit jeu, s'énerva la jeune fille, un bon mensonge requiert plus que des mots bien placés. Comment savez-vous tant de choses sur ces lieux ?

\- La duperie n'est pas exactement un héritage de Dame Mara. Se justifia-t-il en détournant les yeux.

\- Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi vous feriez un mauvais commerçant. Dites-moi tout maintenant ou démerdez-vous".

Elle espérait vraiment qu'il plierait à ses exigences. Repenser son plan à mi-chemin seulement du bâton lui apparaissait fort inconvenant, à plus forte raison quand le plan en question trouvait ses origines dans l'esprit d'un autre. Le silence dont cet autre l'affligea durant de longues secondes renforça grandement ses appréhensions, mais il mit fin à son calvaire d'une confession résignée:

"J'étais un membre du culte de Værmina il y a des années, mais mes… convictions personnelles différaient de celles qu'entretenaient mes collègues. J'ai rejoint les adorateurs de Mara pour me repentir de mes actions passées".

_Krongrah_ ! Pensa la Brétonne en soupirant derrière son masque.

"Rien d'autre qui m'éviterait de mauvaises surprises ? Reprit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait impassible.

\- Si, peut-être, hésita Erandur, la véritable raison qui m'a poussé à demander de l'aide… Je pense qu'une potion nous permettra de passer la barrière, mais je ne peux ni en prévoir les effets exacts, ni la consommer moi-même.

\- Comme c'est rassurant.

\- Je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant ! Paniqua-t-il brusquement. Si on laisse le Crâne ici, les habitants d'Aubétoile sont condamnés ! Il dévorera leurs souvenirs et emplira leurs esprits de cauchemars ! Je vous en prie-

\- Très bien, très bien ! S'agaça-t-elle. Je reste. Passez devant".

Il s'exécuta, piteux, mais néanmoins rassuré. Leur exploration de la bibliothèque se ponctua d'adversaires aux allures de zombies, plus nombreux et résistants que les deux précédents. Heureusement, l'elfe maniait sa masse d'acier avec expertise et attirait de ce fait l'attention des ennemis loin de l'archère, au plus grand plaisir de celle-ci. Cette diversion lui octroyait tout le temps nécessaire pour épingler précisément ses traits sur les mages en robe noire ou les guerriers à la peau verte et leur avancée ne souffrit que d'un retard superficiel.

Dès que la salle fut débarrassée de toute menace, le prêtre décrivit un livre à son alliée et lui intima de le retrouver prestement; la recette du breuvage mystérieux se trouvait entre ses pages et aucune autre piste ne se présentait à eux. Ils inspectèrent donc les lieux sous la couche de cendres jusqu'alors uniforme qui les tapissait, soufflant sur les couvertures souillées et plissant les yeux pour lire les titres des ouvrages abîmés. Leurs péripéties durèrent un moment, arrachant aux deux explorateurs nombre de soupirs et de plaintes frustrés, puis le tome apparut finalement, poussiéreux mais intacte.

"Ah, voilà comment préparer la potion, commença le prêtre en tournant les pages, il faut de la poussière de vampire, un voile éthéré, un œuf de grive…"

Il blêmit lorsque ses yeux sanguins parcoururent une ligne sous la liste des ingrédients.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maugréa Siltafiir en redoutant sa réponse.

\- Les composants sont aisément trouvables, déglutit l'elfe, mais le mélange doit se faire le dix de Hautzénith.

\- Dans si longtemps ? S'étrangla-t-elle en lisant à son tour les instructions coupables. On n'a pas le temps !

\- Je le sais bien, couina-t-il, mais c'est le seul moyen. Espérons qu'un échantillon de la potion aura été conservé dans le laboratoire; cela nous épargnerait bien des efforts.

\- Espérons…" Répéta l'Enfant de Dragon en jouant dans son esprit les notes menaçantes d'un rire cauchemardesque.

L'idée d'impatienter un prince daedra lui arracha un frisson tandis qu'ils avançaient vers une porte grinçante. À nouveau, le chemin se parsema d'adversaires à moitié conscients, mais gagnant en férocité à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les tréfonds du temple. Le laboratoire ne se trouvait, par chance, qu'à une courte distance de leur position et les étagères couvertes de fioles ternes et d'ingrédients datés apparurent bientôt devant les explorateurs. S'engagea alors une inspection frénétique des tiroirs et des établis d'alchimiste, à la recherche d'une boisson aux pouvoirs flous.

"Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien me dire de plus sur cette potion ? S'inquiéta Siltafiir en époussetant l'étiquette d'une flasque. Si je dois la consommer, j'aimerais au moins savoir ce qui m'attend.

\- Je ne sais rien de plus que le livre, répondit-il en fouillant une rangée de tonneaux, vous disparaîtrez de Nirn et vous mêlerez aux souvenirs d'un autre, pour réapparaître… ailleurs. Je n'ai moi-même eu l'occasion d'en observer les effets et tout ce qu'on m'en a rapporté est resté vague; jamais deux personnes n'ont vécu la même expérience en buvant la Torpeur".

Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent, mais elle conserva un calme relatif; si la Maîtresse des cauchemars voulait véritablement qu'elle récupère le bâton, elle l'aiderait sûrement à traverser cette épreuve sans mal. Sûrement. Ses réflexions se virent interrompues par la vue d'une bouteille aux reflets incertains, nacrés comme le ventre d'un coquillage, plus sombres qu'une nuit sans lune, semblant se mouvoir sans cesse et s'immobilisant dès qu'on les inspectait de trop près. 

Un fol espoir s'empara de Siltafiir en même temps qu'une anxiété affolante. Elle souleva la chose, la passa devant une chandelle et s'abandonna un instant dans ses remous. Des paysages, des visages, des sons liquides et des odeurs palpables se formaient, se déformaient devant ses yeux médusés, se mêlaient au verre qui les emprisonnait et l'animaient de lueurs oniriques. Un regard sur l'étiquette confirma ses soupçons.

"Erandur !" S'exclama-t-elle en courant vers le prêtre, sa trouvaille fièrement brandie.

Il se précipita à sa rencontre, examina immédiatement l'étrange mélange et le rendit nerveusement à son acolyte.

"C'est bien cela, souffla-t-il, êtes-vous prête ?

\- Ai-je le choix ? Grinça-t-elle en fixant la boisson aux reflets soudainement moins enjôleurs.

\- Il y a toujours un choix".

Facile à dire quand on laisse les autres faire le sale boulot, pensa-t-elle en relevant son masque jusque sous son nez.

Elle ingurgita la Torpeur d'un trait. Le liquide glacial lui envahit la bouche, engourdit sa langue, son palais, ses gencives, lui traversa les chairs, étira ses boyaux, et son dernier contact avec Tamriel fut le son de la fiole qui se brisait contre les dalles du temple. La cassure résonna durant de longues minutes, ou peut-être une fraction de seconde seulement, pour se muer en un brouhaha agressif, écho d'une bataille enragée. Les sortilèges grésillants répondaient au crissement des lames et des marteaux; les envahisseurs orsimers poussaient les adeptes jusqu'aux limites de l'édifice, ayant investi la dernière salle, la dernière défense du Crâne de la Corruption.

"Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix: le Miasme doit être utilisé ! S'exclama un Dunmer en fixant Siltafiir. Frère Casimir, êtes-vous prêt à servir la volonté de Notre Dame ?"

Elle s'étonna d'abord qu'on la nomme Casimir, puis se trouva plus surprise encore lorsqu'elle reconnut cet elfe jamais rencontré auparavant et qui s'adressait à elle si familièrement. Il s'appelait Veren, occupait un poste de haut rang au sein du culte cauchemardesque, maîtrisait les enchantements et la magie d'altération comme personne et adorait la soupe de tomates. Comment savait-elle tout cela ?

"Je suis en paix avec moi-même. Je suis prêt. Répondit-elle d'une voix grave, masculine, vibrante d'adrénaline et totalement indépendante de sa propre volonté.

\- Alors c'est décidé. Frère Casimir, vous devez activer la barrière et réveiller le Miasme. Ne laissez rien vous arrêter. Il s'interrompit un instant, inspira profondément et se tourna vers un Nordique au regard sombre. Frère Thorek, vous et moi resterons ici et protégerons le Crâne. Au prix de nos vies s'il le faut".

Ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson et les jambes de Casimir s'élancèrent sans tarder dans un couloir, emportant sa passagère impromptue dans une course folle entre les combats environnants. Il courait, zigzaguait, évitait les sorts perdus et les flèches d'orichalque, enjambait les corps inertes et priait Værmina de le laisser atteindre son but sans y perdre un membre ou un organe. La jeune fille, spectatrice impuissante de cette fuite qu'elle jugeait fort malhabile, sentait les émotions de son hôte enfler rapidement. Une peur étouffante croissait à mesure que l'objectif se rapprochait, une peur dénuée d'intérêt pour les orcs, une peur mal placée selon Siltafiir. 

Surgit alors des ombres une hache démesurée, brandie par dix doigts, couverts du sang de leurs ennemis, qui s'échappaient des mains calleuses d'un guerrier aux dents proéminentes. Casimir couina de terreur, mais éleva bien vite une barrière translucide qui freina l'attaque mortelle, ne lui infligeant qu'une superficielle coupure sur un bras. Dans sa main inutilisée, le sorcier concentra toute la magie qu'il pouvait emmagasiner et envoya un sphère lumineuse droit sur la menace. Figé dans son élan, l'orc bascula, puis heurta les dalles du temple sans même échapper un grognement, tandis que sa proie fuyait au loin en bénissant Veren pour lui avoir appris ce sortilège de paralysie.

Il atteignit enfin le mécanisme qui allait plonger le sanctuaire dans un sommeil avilissant, un sommeil dont il ne se réveillerait sûrement jamais. La main de Casimir frôla la poignée métallique, mais n'osa l'actionner. Son cerveau hurlait à son poignet de se baisser, d'en finir avec cette mission capitale nécessaire à la préservation du culte, mais ses membres refusaient, protestaient de par leur implacable immobilité. Il tourna ses yeux vers les escaliers qui menaient à la sortie du temple, entraînant en même temps ceux de la Brétonne, et se vit possédé d'une envie innommable. La voie était libre. Il pouvait fuir. La passagère clandestine admit que sa couardise contenait quelque sagesse, mais une pensée pour les autres serviteurs de Værmina les rappela tous deux à l'ordre; des images de rires, de complicité, d'amitié apparurent dans leurs esprits mêlés, engendrant une amère culpabilité. Si le Miasme demeurait inutilisé, ils mourraient tous. Pour rien.

Casimir inspira profondément, puis enclencha la machine. Des engrenages rouillés crissèrent derrière les murs et une brume sombre envahit la pièce, obstrua toute lumière, arracha un cri étranglé à Siltafiir qui tenta de s'en protéger en levant les mains, mais ne se trouva que plus horrifiée quand elle fut incapable d'apercevoir lesdites mains. Elle s'immobilisa alors, prenant conscience d'un changement capital dans le déroulement des événements; Casimir ne contrôlait plus ses faits et gestes. Elle réalisa à ce même instant qu'une désagréable pression lui tiraillait le nez, et tenta de le frotter de sa paume invisible. Elle se sentit stupide.

Rajustant son masque, qui était demeuré soulevé jusqu'au dessus de ses lèvres, elle reconnut immédiatement la barrière auparavant infranchissable et la désactiva en brisant la gemme qui l'alimentait.

"Ça a marché ! S'étonna une voix familière. Vous êtes revenue !

\- Je suppose, oui. Marmonna-t-elle en reprenant lentement contact avec le monde réel et, surtout, avec son propre corps.

\- Qu'est-ce que… S'enquit Erandur d'un ton plus calme. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- L'invasion, l'activation du Miasme, beaucoup de combats, énuméra-t-elle en se frottant la nuque, le tout depuis la tête d'un certain Casimir".

Disant cela, elle fixait attentivement l'expression du Dunmer. Il tressaillit à la mention du nom.

"Vous le connaissiez ? Continua-t-elle en s'étirant.

\- Oui. Nous avons commencé notre formation en même temps." Murmura-t-il avec amertume.

La jeune fille se sentit mal d'avoir ravivé ainsi les souvenirs d'un camarade disparu et insista pour qu'ils reprennent vite leur chemin. Ces pensées furent vite mises de côté, car les victimes du Miasme, plus enragées que jamais, se levaient rapidement et fonçaient tête baissée vers les intrus. Atteignant une bifurcation, Siltafiir frissonna. Elle se retourna un instant pour réaliser qu'elle était déjà passée par-là, sur les jambes de Casimir, après l'utilisation précipitée du sortilège paralysant. 

Elle voulut prévenir son compagnon de route, mais un orc, ce même orc rencontré de près durant son voyage immatériel, s'en chargea dans un hurlement familier. Contrairement à Casimir, Erandur ne sut réagir et la hache sanguinolente s'approcha dangereusement de ses organes vitaux. Si dangereusement que la Brétonne sentit un réflexe lui contracter les poumons, étreindre sa gorge et pousser son souffle avec force dans le but d'avorter cet assaut mortel.

_FUS RO DAH_

Le cri balaya la roche, souleva la poussière et jeta l'assaillant contre un mur en gratifiant la parleuse d'un craquement satisfaisant. Elle s'empressa de lui décocher une paire de flèches, ne s'accordant une dose d'oxygène que lorsque le corps massif stoppa tout mouvement et s'effondra définitivement dans un grognement étouffé. Elle soupira d'aise, mais se renfrogna bien vite sous les regards éberlués de l'elfe. Il ouvrit la bouche, demeura un moment dans son état hébété et osa demander:

"Comment avez-vous… ?

\- Un cadeau des divins. Répliqua-t-elle en se tournant, bras croisés, vers un mur couvert de mousse.

\- Vous… Vous êtes l'Enfant de Dragon.

\- Sans blague… Marmonna-t-elle trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Reprit-il en avançant d'un pas.

\- Pour que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées, grinça-t-elle, les gens s'imaginent vite des histoires de grandeur quand ils entendent ce nom.

\- Je comprends." Soupira-t-il en baissant les yeux.

L'Enfant de Dragon releva les siens, détailla son acolyte par les orbites fendues de Krosis, puis parla encore une fois:

"Ne le dites à personne".

Il frissonna devant la dureté de son ton, mais acquiesça en ramenant ses pas en direction de leur but.

"Oui, bien sûr. Oh, et merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé".

Elle hocha simplement la tête et le suivit dans les dédales du donjon. Seule une poignée de minutes leur fut nécessaire pour atteindre l'antichambre de la salle centrale, mais une épreuve ultime les y accueillit. Dès que la lumière des chandeliers les enveloppa, deux silhouettes les rejoignirent que la jeune fille reconnut immédiatement.

"Veren… Thorek… Vous êtes en vie ! S'exclama le prêtre d'un souffle ému en gardant malgré tout ses distances.

\- Salutations, frère Casimir, gronda l'autre Dunmer, une main sur son arme.

\- Je n'utilise plus ce nom, corrigea l'adepte prodigue en se tassant sur lui-même, je suis Erandur, prêtre de Mara.

\- Tu es un traître ! Explosa son ancien ami. Tu nous as abandonnés et fui le Miasme avant qu'il puisse te prendre.

\- Non, je- j'avais peur, je n'étais pas prêt à dormir, je-

\- Assez de mensonges ! Cracha Veren. Ni toi ni ton alliée ne vous approcherez du Crâne, prêtre de Mara !

\- Alors je n'ai pas le choix…"

L'humaine observait la scène d'un œil confus, se croyant revenue dans les brumes de la Torpeur, mais se vit contrainte de retrouver le monde réel quand Thorek, l'adepte de Værmina le moins loquace qu'elle ait rencontré jusqu'alors, décida de remanier à coups d'épée la longueur de son espérance de vie. Elle protesta sans hésiter, contrant l'assaut du Nordique d'un trio lexical qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

_YOL TOOR SHUL_

L'ennemi bascula dans un cri terrifiant, se protégeant le visage de ses mains cloquées, pendant que les deux autres combattants se tournaient vers la source du tumulte. Des gerbes embrasées fendirent l'air de toutes parts, puis se dispersèrent subitement quand l'Enfant de Dragon les traversa dans une course sauvage, deux sabres dégainés, vers son adversaire effondré. Elle crut déceler, entre les saccades de sa propre respiration, la supplique enragée de Veren qui lui hurlait de baisser ses lames loin de l'adepte incapacité, mais ne l'écouta même d'une oreille tandis que Thorek s'étranglait de douleur sous l'assaut de Mort-Dragon et de l'épée prise à Delphine.

Trop absorbée par sa tâche macabre, elle ne vit ni n'entendit le sortilège jeté contre sa personne et qui la statufia au milieu de son action, immobilisant jusqu'à ses globes oculaires. Elle se balança un instant dans le vide, puis salua de près les dalles sanglantes qui couvraient le sol. Plus rien ne lui parvenait du duel entre les deux elfes que des remous sonores, mélange de lutte et de débat, d'accusations aigres, de crissements métalliques, de justifications tremblantes et de magie destructrice.

La paralysie ne dura que quelques secondes, mais celles-ci parurent interminables à Siltafiir qui sentait son cœur accélérer à mesure que les échos du combat ralentissaient. Un froissement de tissu coupa court à ses réflexions en même temps qu'un scintillement caractéristique; Thorek vivait encore et conservait assez de lucidité pour démontrer ses capacités de guérisseur. Au comble de la panique, elle ne put retenir une exclamation soulagée quand ses muscles s'assouplirent enfin et s'empressa de ramper loin de tout danger immédiat. 

Le Nordique ne voulut guère lui laisser cette occasion et abandonna ses soins pour la bombarder de flammes vengeresses. Elle hoqueta sous la chaleur des volutes brûlantes et lâcha sa lame d'acier pour défendre ses yeux des lumières orangées. Son bras gauche en souffrit. Sa peau se gondola où se posaient les caresses dévorantes, des larmes transpercèrent ses paupières plissées et les mots lui manquaient. Ce n'est qu'à l'instant où le sorcier atteignit les limites de son énergie - que sa guérison avait fortement entamée - qu'elle retrouva l'usage de ses cordes vocales et, plus que décidée à punir cet impudent mortel, de sa rage.

Elle se redressa et, sans laisser lui laisser le temps de lever son arme, usa encore de son héritage ancestral.

_KRII_

Il recula en titubant, happant l'air comme un saumon fraîchement pêché, ses traits pâlissant tandis que son énergie vitale nourrissait l'attaquante. Cette dernière se jeta en avant, l'excitation des hostilités surpassant la douleur de son membre échaudé, et frappa de sa main épargnée. Mort-Dragon évinça rapidement le danger, ses grésillements fouettant joyeusement les chairs déjà affaiblies par la Voix.

Alors qu'un Thorek inerte heurtait le sol, le Dovahkiin reporta son attention sur Veren et Erandur - ou Casimir, les faits demeuraient flous. Les opposants luisaient chacun d'une aura identique à celle qu'arborait le Nordique quand ses blessures se refermaient et la jeune fille se rappela pourquoi les duels de mages duraient souvent si longtemps. Elle se rua sur le dernier rempart qui les séparait du Crâne et hacha l'air sans retenir ses coups. Décontenancé par cette double agression, Veren succomba bientôt et les survivants glissèrent contre un mur en soufflant bruyamment.

"Je connaissais bien Veren et Thorek, murmura le Dunmer après un instant, ils étaient… mes amis.

\- Je sais. Je les ai vus dans le souvenir de Casimir. Votre souvenir". Répondit-elle d'un ton rauque en serrant son bras contre elle.

Il l'observa un instant, s'attarda sur sa peau cuisante et offrit d'y remédier.

"Laissez-moi voir ça, dit-il dans un sourire fatigué, je vous dois bien cela".

Elle acquiesça en lui tendant ses chairs meurtries et ses traits se tordirent sous le masque; l'adrénaline retombait, la douleur reprenait ses droits sur ses perceptions. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'un souffle doux se mêla à ses brûlures, les traversa d'une brise apaisante et chassa la peine qui les transperçait. Elle rabaissa ses paupières, appuya sa tête contre la paroi et se détendit au rythme de la guérison. Décidément, cette magie-là prouvait son utilité, au plus grand bonheur de la Brétonne et à son plus grand dam. Se trouver soudainement entourée d'experts en la matière lui rappelait son inaptitude à elle-même produire la puissance nécessaire et elle serra le poing. Le prêtre interrompit ces brimades silencieuses et annonça que son bras se remettait rapidement.

"Merci. Dit-elle simplement en massant son poignet à la peau renouvelée.

\- Ce n'était rien, comparé à ce que vous pouvez faire". S'extasia-t-il en fixant la face inexpressive de Krosis.

Elle répliqua d'un grondement sourd, mais n'osa se plaindre de cette remarque; cela s'avérerait déplacé après les soins et la gentillesse prodigués. Sans compter qu'un autre problème se posait: il faudrait le convaincre de ne pas détruire le Crâne. Elle exhala avec lassitude et traîna son regard vers l'objet concerné. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Il y a une barrière autour du Crâne, remarqua-t-elle platement.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je peux la désactiver".

Peut-être qu'elle attendrait encore un peu avant de lui révéler ses intentions. Juste au cas-où…

D'un accord tacite, ils se remirent sur pieds et avancèrent vers leur but. Gravissant lourdement les quelques marches qui menaient à l'autel, Erandur leva les bras, appelant à l'aide Dame Mara pour accomplir sa mission. Siltafiir déglutit. Sa poigne refermée sur le pommeau de Mort-Dragon, elle réfléchissait rapidement aux mots adéquats. Une autre option lui fut proposée.

_Tuez-le._

Il lui tournait effectivement le dos, l'occasion était trop belle, la voix suave de Værmina ne manquait pas de raison. La jeune fille tira lentement sa lame du fourreau dans l'idée de régler ce problème, mais s'immobilisa soudainement, tiraillée par la désagréable sensation que cette envie ne venait pas d'elle. Un son cassant brisa ses réflexions. Le bouclier était tombé.

"Nous y sommes presque, s'encouragea le prêtre essoufflé, plus qu'un dernier effort".

_Arrêtez-le !_ S'énerva le prince d'Oblivion.

"À ce propos… Interrompit-elle en dévoilant entièrement son arme. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça".

Il se figea.

"Quoi ?

\- Ordres de Dame Værmina: je dois prendre le bâton. Il restera loin d'Aubétoile, si ça peut vous rassurer.

\- Non ! Ne vous laissez pas tenter maintenant ! S'agita-t-il en levant sa garde.

\- La décision s'est prise avant que je vous rencontre, confia-t-elle en adoptant une posture similaire.

\- Vous m'avez menti !

\- Regardez qui parle.

\- L'Enfant de Dragon ne devrait pas…

\- Je vous avais prévenu: les gens s'imaginent vite des histoires de grandeur quand ils entendent ce nom. Maintenant, coopérez. Ça m'embêterait de devoir vous éliminer".

Il répondit d'un œil sombre et illumina sa paume d'une lueur verdâtre. La Brétonne, qui s'attendait à une telle réaction, déclama rapidement son discours de secours.

_IIZ SLEN_

Il s'effondra, pris dans la glace au pied du Crâne et, une seconde plus tard, crachait son dernier souffle les pupilles rivées sur son éphémère alliée. Celle-ci retira immédiatement son épée de la poitrine inanimée et ôta maladroitement son masque pour respirer librement. Elle fixa le cadavre, un goût amer sur la langue, mais se répéta qu'elle n'avait eu d'autre choix. Mieux valait cela que la colère d'un Daedra. Elle saisit piteusement l'artefact si durement gagné et frissonna à son contact, ne sachant décider s'il lui apparaissait chaud ou froid, lourd ou léger. Élégant ou terrifiant.

_Oh, mais je vous reconnais,_ susurra alors la voix, _c'est votre souvenir qui dégageait tant d'arômes, de couleurs et de sons._

"Vous… n'êtes pas Værmina ? S'étonna Siltafiir en jetant des coups d'oeil nerveux alentours.

_Je suis une part de Værmina, de sa puissance,_ siffla l'interlocuteur invisible, _et je lis dans votre mémoire qu'elle m'a promis à vous._

L'humaine tomba les yeux sur l'arme qu'elle tenait fermement.

"Vous êtes le Crâne ?"

_En effet_ , ricana-t-il, _à votre service très chère détentrice._

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous ayez une conscience propre".

_Il faut bien cela pour se nourrir sans serviteurs. L'invasion qui les a anéantis m'a forcé à improviser._

"Vous étiez bien gardé, remarqua-t-elle alors en fixant les orbites de sa nouvelle acquisition, et apparemment capable de vous alimenter seul. Pourquoi la Dame semblait-elle si impatiente de vous faire sortir ?"

_Parce que, comme vous, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'aie une conscience propre. Mes actions sur la ville d'Aubétoile l'ont alertée. L'indépendance effraie les Daedras, surtout quand cette indépendance est accordée au seul lien permanent qu'ils entretiennent avec Nirn._

"Værmina ? Effrayée ?"

_Elle a déversé une grande part de son pouvoir dans ma création. Ma destruction et ma rébellion sont deux choses qu'elle ne peut accepter._

"Je vois, et vous m'expliquez cela parce que… ?"

_Je décèle un pacte dans vos souvenirs. Un pacte avec notre amie commune. Un pacte dont vous voudriez bien être exemptée._

Elle acquiesça avec une soudaine fébrilité.

_Si nous associons nos efforts, nous nous affranchirons tous deux de son emprise._

"Vous parlez de défier la Maîtresse des Cauchemars. Je ne suis pas certaine d'approuver".

_Préférez-vous qu'elle s'empare de votre âme ? Pour l'éternité ?_

"Vous marquez un point. C'est quoi le plan ?"

_Je… ne sais pas encore,_ avoua l'artefact à son interlocutrice déroutée, _mais tant que vous vivrez, nous aurons le temps d'y réfléchir. Beaucoup de choses sont possibles lorsqu'on possède une âme telle que la vôtre._

"Si vous le dites, marmonna-t-elle en accrochant le bâton à ses bagages avant de reprendre, j'ai encore une question."

_Oui ?_

"Vous avez parlé d'un de mes souvenirs, avec des sons, des odeurs et tout ça. C'était donc vous la mâchoire de feu noir l'autre nuit ?

_Je l'admets. Ayant consommé les meilleurs morceaux de la ville depuis longtemps, sentir tant de fraîcheur m'a émoustillé. Impossible de résister. Je m'étonne malgré tout que vous vous rappeliez de notre première rencontre. Mes repas ont, en général, tendance à m'oublier aussi vite qu'ils m'ont connu. Vous êtes puissante.  
_

"Merci. Je suppose".

Elle frissonna de nombreuses fois en traversant le temple à contresens. Au moins, Aubétoile serait débarrassée de ce fléau, se disait-elle. Erandur n'aurait pas rendu son âme à Mara pour rien. Son dos s'arrondit à la pensée de l'associé temporaire qu'elle avait trahi presque sans hésitation. Elle enserra une des lanières de son sac et s'autorisa un triste soupir. Tant pis. Le mal était fait. Mieux valait en tirer tous les avantages possibles, que sa mortelle décision endosse une apparence correcte. Pardonnable.

Elle sortit rapidement du bâtiment. Sans ennemis et sans barrières sur la voie, l'édifice apparaissait bien moins volumineux. Ses yeux se plissèrent devant le soleil de midi.

Ne restait qu'à vaincre Alduin. Rien que ça…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mot(s) draconique(s):**
> 
> _Krongrah !_ \- Victoire !


End file.
